L'envoûtement
by Maiwen fanfiction
Summary: Dans un monde actuel, les créatures surnaturelles vivent cachées parmi les humains. Naruto, Kakashi et Sasuke en font partie. Un jour, Sakura se fait violemment mordre par un vampire. Suite à cet incident, elle entrera peu à peu dans leur monde. Entre secret inavouable, rivalités de clans et magie mystérieuse, une histoire d'amour commence à naître. UA - SasuSaku
1. 01 - Attaque

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**.

Sakura Haruno était une jeune fille de 19 ans. Elle venait d'intégrer l'université de Konoha en première année de médecine. Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée et elle avait assisté à plusieurs réunions de présentation. Sakura était fière d'avoir pu intégrer cette université renommée. C'était un de ses rêves qui se réalisait : elle allait étudier à Konoha avec sa meilleure amie, Ino Yamanaka.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient amies depuis l'école primaire et elles étaient inséparables. A présent, elles allaient pouvoir profiter toutes les deux de la liberté que représentait les études dans une grande ville, loin de leurs parents.

En cette fin d'après-midi, Sakura se hâtait vers la sortie, les bras chargés de nouveaux livres, pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie Ino avec qui elle avait rendez-vous à l'entrée de l'université. Sakura étant en médecine et Ino en psychologie, elles n'avaient pas pu se voir pendant la journée mais elles avaient prévu de passer la soirée ensemble afin d'échanger leurs premières impressions sur cette nouvelle vie qui commençait pour elles. Sakura accéléra le pas, elle ne tenait plus en place : elle avait tellement de choses à raconter à Ino. Alors qu'elle prenait un virage serré pour pénétrer dans le couloir menant au hall d'entrée, Sakura heurta de plein fouet une personne courant en sens inverse. Désarçonnée, elle lâcha ses livres qui tombèrent au sol avec fracas. Sakura leva la tête et découvrit le jeune homme qui lui était rentré dedans. Il s'agissait d'un garçon blond d'environ son âge avec de grands yeux bleus.

\- Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu, s'excusa-t-il. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal.

Sans perdre une seconde, il se pencha et entreprit de ramasser les livres de Sakura. Son visage était familier à la jeune fille, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu auparavant.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, dit-il en déposant les livres dans ses bras. Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki !

Un peu sous le choc de cette rencontre inattendue, Sakura mis quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Euh, enchantée, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Merci d'avoir ramassé mes livres.

\- De rien c'est normal. Tu es sûre que je ne t'ai pas blessé ? Je pense que je devrais ralentir un peu dans les virages. Au fait, je crois bien qu'on est dans la même classe.

Le blond avait enchainé ces paroles avec un débit rapide, une main derrière la tête, absolument pas perturbé par le choc qui venait d'avoir lieu.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Tant mieux. Alors à la prochaine Sakura ! déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de reprendre sa course dans le couloir.

Quel jeune homme étonnant et plein de vie, se dit Sakura. Il avait dit être dans la même classe qu'elle, cela expliquait pourquoi elle l'avait déjà vu.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle reparti en direction de l'entrée.

\- J'ai failli attendre ! railla une jeune femme blonde postée devant le portail de l'université.

Ino Yamanaka était une superbe jeune fille. Grande et athlétique, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivait à la taille et des yeux d'un bleu très clair. En plus de son physique quasiment parfait, elle était sûre d'elle et toujours à la pointe de la mode, ce qui expliquait pourquoi beaucoup de garçons lui tournaient autour.

\- Désolée Ino, répondit Sakura en la rejoignant. J'ai eu un petit incident en route.

\- Allez viens, ne perdons pas une minute. J'ai tellement de chose à te raconter !

Ino mis un bras sur les épaules de Sakura et les deux amies partirent ensemble en direction du centre-ville.

En chemin, Ino demanda à Sakura qu'est-ce qui l'avait retenue. Quand cette dernière lui avoua qu'il s'agissait d'une rencontre fortuite avec un garçon, la blonde voulut tout savoir dans les moindres détails.

\- Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il faut qu'on t'achète un sac, déclara ensuite Ino. Tu ne peux pas continuer à trimballer tous ces livres dans tes bras. Même si on dirait que cela t'a plutôt réussi pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- J'ai juste rencontré un garçon de ma classe, arrête de te faire des idées.

\- N'empêche qu'il t'a reconnue, il a été gentil avec toi et d'après ta description il a l'air plutôt canon !

\- C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air sympa et mignon mais je ne le connais même pas et puis de toute façon je ne suis pas ici pour les garçons.

\- Balivernes ! rétorqua Ino. Tu ne sais jamais ce qu'il peut se passer, tu vas peut-être rencontrer le grand amour dans cette université ! Qui sait ? Il faut toujours y être préparée, combien de fois est-ce que je devrais te le répéter ? Une jeune femme d'aujourd'hui doit en permanence être forte, intelligente, confiante et surtout séduisante. Et ça passe aussi par les accessoires donc on va commencer par t'acheter un sac.

Ino avait toujours été plus sûre d'elle que Sakura. Elle s'était promis toute petite de ne jamais se faire avoir par un homme et de toujours avoir la main sur eux. Pour parvenir à ses fins, elle avait travaillé ses gestes, ses postures, ses répliques pour devenir jour après jour plus séduisante mais aussi plus manipulatrice. Elle avait gagné une confiance en soi inébranlable et aimait l'attirance qu'elle engendrait sur les hommes. Mais malgré cela, Ino restait une jeune fille sensible qui tombait sans arrêt amoureuse. Elle se cachait derrière d'imposantes épines et rare étaient ceux qui parvenaient à atteindra la rose.

Dans leur duo, Sakura était plus réservée, enfin en apparence. En effet, elle n'était pas aussi éblouissante qu'Ino au premier regard et elle souffrait d'un gros manque de confiance en soi. Mais si quelqu'un avait le malheur de la provoquer, il pouvait s'attendre à de terribles représailles. Derrière son air doux et enfantin se cachait un dragon prêt à brûler tous ceux qui lui barrait la route. Cette double personnalité avait d'ailleurs déjà causé des ennuis à Sakura mais celle-ci comptait bien prendre un nouveau départ à Konoha, loin de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, simplement avec Ino à ses côtés.

Ino entraina Sakura dans une boutique de maroquinerie qu'elle avait repérée deux jours auparavant. Les deux jeunes filles avaient emménagé à Konoha une semaine plus tôt pour se laisser le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle ville avant de commencer les cours. Une des premières choses qu'avait fait Ino était le tour de rues commerçantes et des boutiques de la ville. Sakura avait préféré se balader pour découvrir les alentours. En entrant dans la boutique, Ino se dirigea directement au rayon des sac à main. Elle les inspecta tous avant d'en décrocher un noir avec des motifs brodés en rose pâle que l'on pouvait porter en bandoulière.

\- Tiens, dit-elle en le tendant à Sakura. Celui-ci sera parfait.

\- Tu crois ?

Sakura examina le sac puis se dirigea vers le miroir pour voir comment il lui allait. Comme d'habitude, Ino avait raison : ce sac était parfait. Il faisait ressortir ses cheveux tout en restant discret et facile à porter. Pile le style de Sakura. Elle vérifia que tous ces livres pouvaient rentrer dedans sans problème avant de retourner auprès d'Ino. Cette dernière avait un deuxième sac dans les mains, beaucoup plus tape-à-l'œil. Il était couvert de strass et de paillettes : tout à fait le genre d'Ino.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas puisque j'en ai déjà trois mais tant pis je craque, je vais le prendre, dit la blonde les yeux brillant d'excitation.

Elles passèrent à la caisse puis continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à un café situé en plein centre-ville. Ino demanda au serveur une table en terrasse et elles commandèrent des smoothies. Le serveur revint rapidement avec leur commande et fit un clin d'œil aguicheur à Ino avant de partir s'occuper d'une autre table.

\- Alors, commença Ino, comment s'est passé ta journée mis à part le petit "accident" avec ce Naruto ?

\- Plutôt pas mal, on nous a présenté les matières qu'on aurait ce semestre et le fonctionnement de la fac. On a aussi eu une démonstration d'un cours de médecine neurologique de quatrième année, c'était très complexe mais passionnant, j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer les cours.

\- Et du côté des autres élèves ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de parler avec eux. Et toi Ino ?

\- Pour les réunions, c'était à peu près la même chose que toi. Mais je t'avoue que je n'ai réellement suivi que la première parce qu'ensuite j'ai aperçu THE beau gosse. Grand, brun, bien foutu, un brin mystérieux et de ces yeux ! A tomber !

\- Ino ! rouspéta Sakura.

\- Je te jure ! Un vrai canon ! Bon je n'ai pas encore pu lui parler parce qu'il est parti rapidement à la fin de la réunion mais une chose est sûre : celui-là il est pour moi.

\- Ino, on vient juste d'arriver et tu craques déjà pour un gars que tu ne connais pas ?

\- Mais si je le connais ! Je sais qu'il étudie la criminologie : il a levé la main quand les profs ont demandé nos spécialités ; tu ne trouves pas ça trop excitant ? Ensuite je sais qu'il a à peu près notre âge puisqu'il est aussi en première année et surtout je sais qu'il est hyper méga trop canon et ça, c'est le plus important !

\- Tu sais comment ça a fini la dernière fois, prévint Sakura.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois-ci c'est moi qui mène la danse, je ne veux pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Sai !

Sai était l'ex-petit ami d'Ino. Ils s'étaient séparés à la fin du printemps et leur rupture avait été très difficile à surmonter pour la jeune femme. Elle avait eu un gros coup de foudre pour Sai mais ce dernier semblait ne pas pouvoir ressentir de sentiments. Il l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir avant de finir par la tromper, ça avait été la goutte de trop pour Ino qui l'avait plaqué. Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre avec l'aide de Sakura et des bras de bels inconnus rencontrés au cours de l'été.

Après avoir fini leurs smoothies, les deux amies se baladèrent dans le centre-ville et échangèrent leurs impressions sur l'université, les quelques profs qu'elles avaient rencontrés et la ville de Konoha en général. Elles décidèrent ensuite d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant pour finir la soirée. Le début de leur conversation tourna essentiellement autour du nouveau crush d'Ino et des garçons en général. Puis elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, de souvenirs d'enfance et de projets d'avenir. Avec Ino et Sakura, on ne s'ennuyait jamais, elles avaient toujours quelque chose à raconter.

Vers 20h30, les filles décidèrent de rentrer chez elles. Elles avaient leurs premiers cours le lendemain et elles voulaient être en forme. Elles firent un bout de chemin ensemble avant de se séparer à un carrefour. Ino avait choisi d'emménager dans une grande résidence récente avec ascenseur tandis que Sakura préférait les petits immeubles des vieux quartiers. D'un commun accord, elles avaient décidé de ne pas faire de colocation et de prendre chacune un logement. Cela leur permettait de garder leur indépendance et si elles voulaient se voir, elles n'auraient qu'à s'inviter l'une chez l'autre ou se rejoindre en ville.

\- Envoie-moi un message quand tu es rentrée, dit Ino en faisant un signe de la main à Sakura.

\- Toi aussi. Bonne nuit et à demain !

\- Bonne nuit petite fleur.

Ino continua son chemin le long de la voie principale tandis que Sakura tourna en direction de la vielle ville. Il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures à présent et l'air était frais en ce mois d'octobre. Sakura resserra sa veste et accéléra le pas. Elle avait fait plus de la moitié du chemin mais elle avait hâte d'arriver chez elle. Elle aimait son petit appartement, il était chaleureux et bien décoré. En plus, il possédait un joli balcon, c'était ce qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de Sakura lors des visites.

Elle pensait déjà à son lit douillet et à la bonne nuit de sommeil qui l'attendait lorsqu'elle senti comme une présence. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à la vielle ville puis tourna à droite. Ça devait être un chat, se dit-elle lorsqu'elle entendit un léger bruit, comme un bruissement d'ailes. Peu rassurée dans cet environnement qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien, Sakura remonta son sac sur son épaule et se hâta en direction de son appartement. Il lui restait encore quelques centaines de mètres à parcourir quand elle ressenti une présence hostile juste derrière elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule mais ne vit rien. La ruelle était déserte. Cela n'empêcha pas la jeune fille sentir la présence se rapprocher. Elle était persuadée que quelque chose ou quelqu'un la suivait, elle sentait des yeux braqués sur elle. Sakura paniqua et commença à courir.

Elle se sentait en danger, quelque chose d'effrayant était tapi dans l'ombre, elle en était persuadée. Elle avait à peine fait quelques mètres lorsqu'elle entendit un souffle juste derrière elle. Un bras puissant l'attrapa par la taille, la stoppant net dans sa course. Elle se retrouvait coincée, prise au piège dans les bras d'un homme qui la maintenait fermement. Elle pouvait sentir son torse collé contre son dos se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Sakura voulu crier de toute ses forces mais l'homme abattit sa main sur sa bouche avant que le moindre son puisse franchir ses lèvres. Elle se sentait fichue, cet homme allait la violer, peut-être même la tuer, elle qui n'avait que 19 ans et toute la vie devant elle. Elle tenta de se débattre mais son agresseur était bien plus fort qu'elle, elle était totalement à sa merci.

L'homme pris une profonde respiration puis poussa un gémissement. Il se pencha ensuite tout près du cou de Sakura. Elle pouvait sentir ses cheveux frôler sa peau nue. La jeune fille si figea et ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire. L'homme lui lécha lentement le cou. Cette sensation dégoutta Sakura qui recommença à se débattre de toute ses forces, en vain. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça, pas dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, tuée par un psychopathe, loin de sa famille et de ses amis. Alors qu'elle pensait à tout cela, l'homme la serrait de plus en plus contre lui. La respiration de la jeune fille était saccadée, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait défaillir à tout instant tandis que son agresseur prenait son temps, il semblait profiter de l'instant. C'était un supplice supplémentaire pour Sakura, quitte à mourir de la main d'un meurtrier sanguinaire, elle préférait que ce soit rapide et que ce dernier n'en tire aucun plaisir.

Tout à coup, son agresseur pris une grande inspiration avant de mordre férocement le cou de la jeune fille. Sakura senti des crocs, bien trop longs pour appartenir à un humain, s'enfoncer profondément dans la chair tendre de son cou.


	2. 02 - Sauvetage

Sasuke parcourait la vieille ville de Konoha sous les rayons du clair de lune aux côtés de son ami Naruto. Naruto n'avait jamais connu ses parents et Sasuke les avaient tragiquement perdus très jeune. Après le décès de ses parents, Sasuke avait été confié à un homme nommé Kakashi Hatake qui s'occupait déjà de Naruto. Depuis cette période, les deux garçons étaient inséparables. Bien que très différents, ils s'entendaient à merveille et ils savaient qu'ils pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre.

Mais leur foyer n'était pas la seule chose que les amis avaient en commun. En effet, les deux jeunes hommes, tout comme leur tuteur Kakashi, cachaient un terrible secret. C'était des vampires.

Ils faisaient partis d'une sorte d'association appelée le Cercle composée de vampires ayant un mode de vie commun. Ils prônaient la tolérance et la non-violence à l'égard des humains. Aussi, ils ne se nourrissaient pas directement sur des humains mais buvaient plutôt du sang d'animaux et de temps en temps des poches de sang volées à l'hôpital. Les vampires vivaient cachés, rares étaient ceux au courant de leur existence. Certains vampires vivaient reclus dans des contrées lointaines où leurs agissements passaient inaperçus ; le Cercle dont faisait partie Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi avait en revanche choisi de se fondre parmi les humains et de vivre pratiquement comme eux.

Ce soir-là, Kakashi avait rendez-vous avec un autre membre du Cercle et il avait demandé à Sasuke et Naruto de l'accompagner. Il souhaitait commencer à inclure ses deux protégés dans la vie nocturne des vampires.

Kakashi avait choisi de passer par la voie des airs pour se rendre au rendez-vous. Il estimait que sauter de toit en toit permettait de garder une bonne forme physique et que cela faisait partie de l'entrainement que les jeunes devaient suivre.

Les silhouettes des trois compagnons se détachaient furtivement dans le ciel étoilé alors qu'ils bondissaient de maison en maison sans faire le moindre bruit. Les vampires étaient très habiles et rapides, personne ne les remarquait s'ils ne souhaitaient pas être repérés. Kakashi était loin devant les garçons. Sasuke et Naruto rechignaient à aller à ce rendez-vous, ils n'en voyaient pas l'intérêt. Kakashi n'avait pas besoin d'eux, alors pourquoi les forçait-il à le suivre ? Ils traînaient donc la pâte, peu enthousiastes à l'idée de passer le reste de la soirée à discuter de politique vampirique.

Naruto est un jeune homme blond toujours enjoué. Il avait d'immenses yeux bleus et un sourire était en permanence présent sur son visage. Athlétique et plutôt bronzé, il ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'on aurait pu se faire d'un vampire. En effet, il était très exubérant, toujours en train de parler et de faire des bêtises.

Sasuke était tout le contraire. Aussi brun que son ami était blond, il possédait des yeux noirs insondables et une peau très claire. Il était plus grand que Naruto et légèrement plus mince. Il était ténébreux et taciturne ; à part avec Naruto, il ne se laissait que rarement aller à sourire ou s'amuser.

Ce soir-là, comme à son habitude, Naruto était en train de parler de tout et de rien à Sasuke. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens pour mieux se faire comprendre et n'hésitait pas à exagérer pour rendre ses histoires plus amusantes. Sasuke l'écoutait en silence. Il hochait la tête de temps en temps ou répondait par des mots simples et courts. Kakashi les laissait faire, les surveillant du coin de l'œil.

La nuit était très claire, il n'y avait aucun nuage et on commençait à voir quelques étoiles. Sasuke aimait les observer, cela lui donnait l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait.

Ils étaient à présent dans la vieille ville de Konoha. Les bâtiments étaient plus petits, moins réguliers et plus serrés et les toits étaient moins stables, les vampires devaient donc faire preuve de plus de concentration. Naruto continuait son monologue que Sasuke écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il aimait se promener ainsi au clair de lune et sentir le vent dans ses cheveux. Cela lui procurait un sentiment de liberté dont il savourait chaque seconde.

Sasuke inspira profondément pour inhaler toutes les odeurs si particulières d'une ville sur le point de s'endormir. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Il avait décelé une senteur inhabituelle. Une odeur presque imperceptible. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration, l'odeur était plus forte. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il ressentait le besoin de savoir d'où cela venait. Il s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux clos et le nez en l'air. L'odeur était de plus en plus présente, elle se rapprochait. Il s'agissait d'un parfum indescriptible qui remuait quelque chose au plus profond de son être. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était lancé à la poursuite de cette odeur.

\- Sasuke ! s'écria Naruto. Où tu vas ? Hey ho, Sasuke !

Sasuke n'entendit pas les appels de son ami. Une seule chose avait de l'importance dans son esprit : retrouver la source de ce parfum si entêtant. Il s'élança de toit en toit de plus en plus rapidement. L'odeur s'éloignait à présent mais il était hors de question qu'il la perde. Tout son corps était parcouru de vibrations, sa conscience semblait s'échappait, remplacée par ce parfum enivrant.

Tout à coup, il sut qu'il était tout près, l'odeur remplissait l'air à présent. Il passa par-dessus un nouveau toit et découvrit une ruelle mal éclairée. D'où l'odeur pouvait-elle bien provenir ? Il n'y avait rien ici... Ah si, il y avait une jeune fille frissonnant de froid qui semblait se hâter. Dès qu'il posa les yeux sur elle, Sasuke ne répondit plus de rien. Son corps réagissait mécaniquement, comme sous l'emprise d'une force surnaturelle. Tout son être le poussait auprès de cette fille. Il fallait qu'il sente de plus près son parfum envoûtant, qu'il puisse la toucher, il fallait qu'elle lui appartienne. Il se laissa glisser en bas du bâtiment sans faire de bruit et se tapit dans l'ombre pour mieux l'observer. Elle avait dû sentir quelque chose puisqu'elle s'était retournée mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir là où il était. N'ayant rien détecté, elle reprit son chemin.

Sasuke ne la quittait pas des yeux, savourant chaque instant passé auprès d'elle, laissant son odeur emplir ses poumons. Il la suivait instinctivement, l'odeur de cette fille agissait comme un aimant sur lui, il ne pouvait y résister.

Tout à coup, une brise légère souleva ses cheveux. Une bouffée de parfum parvint jusqu'à Sasuke. Il réagit immédiatement, comme s'il était possédé, et s'élança vers elle. La jeune fille avait dû le pressentir car elle commença à courir. C'était peine perdue, Sasuke était bien plus rapide. En quelques secondes, il fut derrière elle. D'un bras, il l'enlaça et la tira à lui. Il la serra fort contre lui pour être au plus près possible de son odeur. La fille essaya de lui échapper. Sasuke mit une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide. Il huma ensuite le parfum se dégageant de ses cheveux. Plus il le sentait, moins il se contrôlait. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi puissant, d'aussi intense et pénétrant. Cela semblait venir des profondeurs de son âme. L'odeur de cette fille exerçait une attraction inévitable sur lui et il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'y céder. Sasuke baissa lentement la tête tout en continuant à inhaler profondément. Ses cheveux tombèrent devant son visage et vinrent se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui frissonna. La sentir à sa merci excitait le vampire. Un feu de plus en plus ardent brûlait dans ses veines.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressenti une envie furieuse de mordre un humain. Il tenta de réprimer ses pulsions mais c'était impossible, il n'était plus maître de son corps, quelque chose d'autre avait pris le contrôle. Ses crocs sortirent doucement, lui procurant une vague de plaisir. Lentement, Sasuke lécha le cou de la jeune fille, juste au-dessus de la clavicule. Il resserra son étreinte, la plaquant encore plus contre son torse. Il souhaitait ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, se fondre dans son odeur. Une seule pensée résonnait dans son esprit : mordre cette fille et boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang au parfum si enivrant. Cette pensée avait effacé tout le reste, seul le sang de cette fille avait de l'importance.

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et planta sauvagement ses crocs dans son cou.

Le sang de sa victime jaillit brutalement dans sa gorge. Il l'avala goulûment : plus il en buvait, plus il en avait envie. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait bu de toute sa vie, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il devait boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ce nectar si fabuleux. Il sentait bien que la fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras perdait petit à petit de sa force vitale, mais il s'en moquait totalement. Sa raison avait était repoussée aux limites de sa conscience dès qu'il avait senti son odeur envoûtante. A présent, seul son instinct dictait ses gestes et en ce moment il lui ordonnait de vider cette fille de son sang.

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait vu son ami partir brusquement, Naruto s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de son ami ? Naruto se hâtait pour ne pas perdre sa trace, Sasuke avait toujours été plus rapide que lui et il était parti à toute allure. Le jeune vampire ne voyait plus son compagnon, il se fiait maintenant à ses autres sens pour le retrouver. Il finir par sentir qu'il se rapprochait, Sasuke avait dû s'arrêter.

Tout-à-coup, une odeur de sang frais emplit l'atmosphère. Naruto se précipita dans cette direction. Il espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Sasuke. Il se retrouva rapidement sur le toit d'un bâtiment surplombant une ruelle mal éclairée.

Naruto découvrit avec horreur la scène se déroulant en contre-bas. Sasuke tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux roses dans ses bras et il avait la tête dans son cou. Du sang coulait le long du corps de la jeune fille et s'écrasait à grosses gouttes au sol. Cette vision pétrifia Naruto, c'était réellement son ami en train de s'abreuver goulûment au cou de cette fille ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Brusquement, il reprit ses esprits, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, il fallait l'arrêter le plus vite possible.

\- Sasukeeeeee ! hurla-t-il en bondissant vers lui.

Avant que Naruto ne pose le pied à terre, il aperçut un éclair gris dans la nuit. En une fraction de seconde, Sasuke fut projeté en arrière et la fille tomba au sol.

Kakashi venait d'intervenir, plus rapide que l'éclair. Il était parvenu à détacher Sasuke de sa proie qui gisait à présent à ses pieds, inerte.

Sasuke regardait Kakashi, les crocs toujours sortis et le regard fou. Du sang coulait le long de son menton, son t-shirt blanc en était maculé. Cette image heurta Naruto de plein fouet, comment son ami avait-il pu faire cela ?

Brusquement, Sasuke sembla revenir à lui. Ses crocs se rétractèrent et son regard passa de la folie à l'état pure à un égarement total. Il semblait perdu et ne réalisait pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps de la jeune fille étendue aux pieds de Kakashi. Une vague d'émotion le parcouru. Il fit volte-face et s'élança dans la nuit.

\- Je vais le rattraper, cria Naruto en partant à sa poursuite.

Kakashi mit quelques secondes à se remettre de ses émotions. Pourquoi Sasuke avait-il agit comme cela ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il n'avait jamais mordu d'humain jusqu'à présent.

Lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait, Kakashi avait réagi d'instinct. Il avait évité le pire en parvenant à arracher sa victime à Sasuke. La fille était toujours en vie, il pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée.

Kakashi se pencha sur elle pour voir comment elle allait. La morsure sur son cou semblait nette mais elle avait perdu énormément de sang à en juger par la pâleur de sa peau. Il était arrivé juste à temps, quelques secondes de plus et elle aurait pu succomber. Bien que dans un état second, la jeune fille était toujours consciente. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, cette humaine ne devait pas se souvenir de cette agression. D'un geste, Kakashi enleva la lentille de contact de couleur noire qui masquait son œil gauche. Une pupille rouge apparue à la place. Il contempla un instant son visage. Elle semblait apeurée mais regardait Kakashi avec gratitude, elle avait compris qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de la fille, Kakashi entreprit d'effacer un à un ses souvenirs de la nuit. Le Sharingan aidant, il n'avait aucun mal à manipuler l'esprit des humains, il l'avait déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises. Personne ne devait apprendre l'existence des vampires.

Effacer ses souvenirs lui prit quelques minutes, il fallait être minutieux et ne rien laisser au hasard. Pendant ce temps-là, il sentait la jeune fille frissonner dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il posa une main sur son front et l'enjoignit à dormir. Elle ferma les yeux et sombra un instant plus tard dans un sommeil profond.

Il avait réglé le problème concernant les souvenirs indésirables de la victime de Sasuke mais elle avait à présent besoin de soins. Elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang et il fallait aussi soigner sa blessure au cou. Sans perdre une minute, Kakashi la souleva dans ses bras et partit en direction de l'hôpital. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'emmener à Kurenai.

* * *

Kurenai avait une trentaine d'année, un corps mince, une peau pâle et des cheveux noirs. Elle travaillait comme médecin à l'hôpital de Konoha, au service des urgences. C'était une jeune femme dévouée à son travail, elle ne comptait pas les heures pour essayer de sauver ses patients. Elle ne cédait jamais au stress et savait toujours quoi faire dans les situations d'urgence. Tous ces collègues appréciaient son calme imperturbable, son sens du devoir ainsi que sa vaste connaissance de la médecine.

Kurenai aurait pu être une jeune femme comme les autres. Sauf que c'était une vampire.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Kakashi lui amena une jeune fille profondément endormie, Kurenai était en train de soigner un patient qui s'était ouvert la jambe avec une hache. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait voulu coupait du bois pour sa cheminée mais il faisait nuit, il avait mal visé et la hache avait glissée sur la bûche avant de finir sa course dans sa jambe.

Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais heureusement la lame s'était arrêtée avant de toucher l'os. Il ne garderait donc pas de séquelles de cette mésaventure, seulement une cicatrice et une grosse frayeur.

Kakashi était passé par une fenêtre de l'hôpital, la jeune fille encore inconsciente dans les bras. Il l'avait déposée dans un lit vide un peu en retrait à l'abri des regards puis il était parti à la recherche de Kurenai. Grâce à ses sens affûtés, il ne tarda pas à la repérer. Il lui fit discrètement signe puis s'éclipsa avant de se faire remarquer.

Le Cercle amenait régulièrement des patients à Kurenai.

En effet, il arrivait qu'un humain voit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû et dans ces cas-là, l'humain en question finissait souvent à l'hôpital après un petit lavage de cerveau. Kakashi le savait puisqu'il était souvent chargé de régler ce genre de problèmes. Grâce au Sharingan qui ornait son œil gauche, il avait des prédispositions pour l'art de manipuler les esprits. On faisait donc appel à lui lorsqu'on devait effacer soigneusement les souvenirs d'un humain un peu trop curieux. Certes, tous les vampires adultes avaient ce pouvoir mais certains étaient plus doués que d'autres ; et Kakashi était le plus compétent de son Cercle dans ce domaine. Il avait donc plusieurs fois emmené des humains inconscients à Kurenai après avoir effacer leurs souvenirs pour qu'elle veille sur eux jusqu'à leur réveil et qu'elle leur prodigue les premiers soins sur le plan physique et mental. Les humains croyaient ainsi qu'ils avaient eu un accident dont ils ne se souvenaient plus et tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Kakashi avait en revanche rarement eu à effacer les souvenirs d'un humain mordu par un vampire. Les membres de son Cercle prônaient la cohabitation pacifique avec les humains. Ils ne les attaquaient pas et ne se nourrissaient que très rarement de sang humain, à chaque fois en provenance de banques de sang. Cela leur permettait de rester longtemps au même endroit sans que personne ne remarque quelque chose d'inhabituelle. L'acte que venait de commettre Sasuke était intolérable. Kakashi ne comprenait pas ce qui était passé par la tête de son disciple pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Certes il était jeune et avait parfois encore du mal à contrôler certaines de ses pulsions mais il n'avait jamais dérapé jusqu'à présent.

En attendant Kurenai, Kakashi était retourné auprès de Sakura. Il inspectait à présent le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Sakura était allongée sur un lit recouvert d'un drap blanc. Un rideau, blanc lui aussi, les séparait du reste de la pièce. Kakashi avait pris soin d'installer Sakura loin des autres patients et des infirmières donc personne n'occupait les lits proches. Du matériel médical recouvrait les murs du sol au plafond et des néons projetaient une lumière agressive sur l'ensemble de la pièce.

Au loin, Kakashi entendait le tumulte inhérent au service des urgences d'un hôpital. Il sentait aussi l'odeur du désinfectant et celle du sang. Bien qu'il n'eût pas autant de retenu que certains de ces maîtres, il arrivait d'ordinaire à garder le contrôle sur sa soif de sang. Mais dans un endroit comme celui-ci, il avait du mal à refréner ses pulsions. Il ne comprenait pas comment Kurenai faisait pour passer ses journées baignée dans cette odeur sans jamais baisser son attention.

La médecin arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, elle avait pris soin de finir les points de suture de l'homme qui s'était ouvert la jambe et de transmettre ses consignes à l'infirmière avant de rejoindre Kakashi.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Kurenai en le rejoignant.

\- Sasuke a merdé, répondit Kakashi. Il a agressé cette fille dans la rue.

\- Sasuke l'a agressé ? répéta la médecin interloquée.

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Il lui a foncé dessus et l'a mordue. Heureusement, je suis parvenu à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne la vide de son sang.

Kurenai s'était penchée sur le cou de Sakura et examinait à présent ses blessures. Les marques de morsure étaient profondes mais nettes, elles cicatriseraient sans problème. Grâce à la finesse de son ouïe, elle pouvait écouter les battements du cœur de Sakura sans avoir recours à un stéthoscope. La jeune fille avait eu de la chance. A en croire son rythme cardiaque, il lui manquait beaucoup de sang.

\- Ses souvenirs ont été effacés, poursuivit Kakashi. Mais j'aimerais que tu gardes quand même un œil sur elle jusqu'à son réveil.

\- Bien sûr, opina la médecin. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Quant à toi, va plutôt trouver Sasuke.


	3. 03 - Réveil

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Kakashi arpentait les rues de Konoha en quête de son jeune disciple. Après plus d'une heure de recherches, il finit par le trouver au détour d'une ruelle sombre. Il était assis sur un banc aux abords d'une petite place faiblement éclairée par quelques candélabres. Naruto était avec lui. Penché vers l'avant, Sasuke tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Il avait les cheveux et le visage mouillés et il était torse nu. Kakashi aperçu son t-shirt maculé de sang au fond de la fontaine située sur la place.

Naruto était accroupi devant Sasuke et il essayait de lui parler mais ce dernier ne répondait pas.

\- Laisse nous Naruto, ordonna Kakashi en s'avançant vers eux.

Naruto se redressa et jeta un dernier regard à son ami tremblant avant de se retirer.

Kakashi se positionna devant Sasuke, il le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Après quelques secondes de silence, il prit la parole.

\- La fille devrait s'en sortir, je l'ai emmenée à Kurenai.

Sasuke n'eut aucune réaction.

\- J'espère que tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation, poursuivit Kakashi. Tu sais qu'il est formellement interdit d'attaquer les humains. L'avenir du Cercle tout entier dépend de cette règle. Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu deviennes une bête Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

Le jeune vampire n'émit aucune réponse. Kakashi poursuivi donc son interrogatoire.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à surmonter ta soif de sang ? Tu aurais dû en parler à Kurenai si tu sentais que tu allais craquer ; elle t'aurait fourni une poche de sang de l'hôpital. Tu m'entends Sasuke ? Tes actes auraient pu avoir de terribles conséquences. Si je n'étais pas parvenu à t'arrêter à temps, cette fille serait morte. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer la prochaine fois que tu baisseras ta garde ? Tu te jetteras sur le premier venu ? Je ne serais pas toujours là pour t'arrêter. Parviendras-tu à vivre avec la mort d'innocents sur la conscience ? Et même sans parler de ça, si la police découvre des marques de morsures sur un cadavre, peu importe les précautions qu'on aura prises pour maquiller le meurtre, certains vont se poser des questions. Tu sais qu'on n'a pas que des amis parmi les non-humains. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as mis tout le Cercle en danger ce soir ? Je te répète la question, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Sasuke ?

Sasuke était toujours parcouru de tremblements. Les vampires ne craignaient pas le froid, ce n'était donc pas l'air frais sur sa peau nue qui produisait cet effet mais plutôt un état de choc profond. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient une par une de ses cheveux noirs, formant une flaque à ses pieds. Il avait les yeux rivés au sol et ne semblait pas se rendre compte que Kakashi lui avait posé une question.

\- Répond-moi Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

Silence.

\- Sasuke !

Le rugissement de son mentor fit sursauter Sasuke. Les yeux toujours rivés au sol, il bégaya :

\- Je... Je sais pas, Sasuke marqua une pause. Je sais pas, je comprends pas. Son odeur... Je pouvais pas... Je pouvais pas Kakashi. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Son odeur... Il fallait que je la morde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Kakashi suspicieux.

Sasuke releva la tête et regarda son mentor droit dans les yeux.

\- Quand on est passé près d'elle, une bourrasque a emmené son odeur jusqu'à moi. Dès que je l'ai sentie, je n'ai plus pu m'arrêter. C'était plus fort que moi, avoua Sasuke en commençant à paniquer. Il fallait que je la morde. Tout mon corps était obnubilé par cette pensée, je bougeais sans m'en rendre compte. Il fallait que je la morde et que je boive son sang, c'est la seule chose que j'avais en tête. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Mon corps a agi de lui-même comme si j'étais ensorcelé... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive Kakashi ?

\- C'est l'odeur de cette fille qui t'a ensorcelé ?

\- Oui, enfin je crois, dès qu'elle est parvenu jusqu'à moi, je n'ai plus rien maitrisé. Et une fois que je l'ai mordue, il y a eu l'odeur de son sang, c'était encore pire. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

Kakashi observa la fontaine pendant quelques instants. Il devina qu'après s'être enfui du lieu de l'attaque, Sasuke devait être maculé du sang de cette jeune fille. L'odeur le suivait certainement où qu'il aille. Il avait dû plonger la tête dans la fontaine pour se laver de cette odeur avant de jeter son t-shirt imprégné de sang au fond de l'eau. Ça avait dû être la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour se débarrasser de cette odeur et ainsi retrouver un peu ses esprits.

\- C'est la première fois que tu ressens cela ? demanda Kakashi.

\- Oui... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir un monstre ?

Kakashi garda le silence quelques instants. Il avait déjà entendu des anciens parler de ce type de réaction, lorsqu'un vampire ne peut résister à l'odeur d'un humain en particulier. Mais il n'avait encore jamais assisté à un tel évènement et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive à son protégé.

\- Non tu n'es pas en train de devenir un monstre, répondit-il lentement. Les anciens racontent des histoires à propos de certains vampires envoûtés par l'odeur du sang d'un humain en particulier. En général, l'humain finit vidé de son sang en quelques secondes. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui serait arrivé ce soir si je n'étais pas intervenu à temps.

\- Alors c'est déjà arrivé à quelqu'un ?

\- Oui… On appelle cela l'envoûtement. C'est inéluctable, on ne peut rien faire pour s'y opposer.

Sasuke commençait à se calmer. Il ne tremblait plus et la panique avait quitté son regard qui était à présent rempli de remords et d'inquiétude.

\- J'aurais pu la tuer... Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à un innocent. Vous pensez que ça va m'arriver de nouveau ?

\- Sasuke, écoute-moi attentivement. Certes tu as perdu le contrôle ce soir mais ce n'était pas entièrement de ta faute. Des vampires bien plus puissants que toi n'ont pas su résister à l'envoutement que certains humains ont produit sur eux. Ce n'est pas ta soif de sang qui a pris le dessus sur toi, c'est l'odeur de cette fille. Tu ne vas donc pas te jeter sur tous les humains que tu croiseras à l'avenir.

Kakashi marque une pause pour s'assurer que ses paroles pénètrent l'esprit du jeune vampire.

\- Sauf si je me trompe, tu as été envoûté par l'odeur de cette humaine ce soir. Ton esprit et tes réactions ne t'appartenaient plus. Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas en train de devenir une bête assoiffée de sang. La culpabilité que je lis dans tes yeux dit le contraire. Par sécurité, je vais quand même demander à Kurenai de te fournir des poches de sang pour que tu puisses étancher ta soif. Quant à cette fille, il va valoir trouver une solution. Si jamais tu la recroises, il faudra que tu puisses te maitriser.

Kakashi posa une main dans les cheveux mouillés de son jeune disciple.

\- Allez viens, on rentre à la maison.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures que Kakashi avait emmené la jeune fille évanouie à Kurenai. Celle-ci avait signé tous les papiers pour enregistrer la victime de Sasuke comme une patiente normale. Kurenai avait l'habitude d'enfreindre les règles de l'hôpital, entre les patients illégaux et le vol de médicaments ou de poches de sang. Elle n'aimait pas cela mais elle n'avait souvent pas le choix ; et après tout les seules lois qui avaient vraiment de l'importance pour elle étaient celles des vampires.

Après s'être assurée que sa jeune patiente n'avait pas de lésions plus graves qu'elle aurait manqué, Kurenai l'avait mise sous perfusion sanguine. Elle s'était ensuite attelée à nettoyer les plaies de son cou avant d'appliquer quelques gouttes d'un sérum acheté à une fée. Les marques de morsures disparurent comme par magie. Ce sérum était très précieux, la médecin l'utilisait rarement mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque : personne ne devait se rendre compte que cette fille avait été attaquée par un vampire.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de soigner les différentes ecchymoses de la jeune fille aux cheveux étrangement roses, Kurenai retourna auprès de ses autres patients. L'effacement des souvenirs était un traumatisme pour l'esprit des humains, cela prendrait sûrement quelques heures avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Il était inutile d'attirer l'attention en restant trop longtemps auprès d'elle.

Lorsque la jeune fille commença à reprendre ses esprits, Kurenai se trouvait à son chevet. En effet, elle s'était rapprochée d'elle dès les premiers signes de réveil. La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir totalement. Elle semblait perdue et pas encore en pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- Bonsoir, dit doucement Kurenai. Tu es à l'hôpital, ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien.

La jeune fille s'était redressée et, désorientée, elle regardait à présent tout autour d'elle.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Sakura, répondit machinalement l'intéressée. Sakura Haruno.

\- Enchantée Sakura, je m'appelle Kurenai. Je suis le médecin qui t'as examinée. Tu as été emmenée à l'hôpital car tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant dans des escaliers. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle était plongée dans ses pensées, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose sans y parvenir.

\- Heureusement, des passants étaient présents lors de ta chute et ils t'ont emmenée à l'hôpital. Tu n'as rien de grave, seulement quelques égratignures. Si tu ne te souviens pas de ta chute, c'est normal car tu as reçu un coup sur la tête il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. J'aimerais quand même te garder en observation pour la nuit, y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu voudrais prévenir ?

\- Non... murmura Sakura.

\- Bien, comme tu voudras. Je vais appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle change tes pansements.

\- Non, je ne suis pas tombée dans les escaliers, dit Sakura dans un souffle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il n'y avait pas d'escaliers. Je marchais dans la rue, il faisait nuit.

Kurenai regardait attentivement Sakura. Celui qui avait effacé ses souvenirs aurait dû remonter plus loin, ça allait compliquer les choses.

\- J'étais dans une ruelle sombre. A mi-chemin de chez moi j'ai senti quelque chose, une présence, poursuivit Sakura.

Kurenai était de plus en plus alarmée, les souvenirs de la jeune fille semblaient revenir un par un.

\- Oui, il y avait quelqu'un. Je me sentais en danger, je me suis mise à courir.

\- Tu sais de qui il s'agissait ? interrogea Kurenai.

\- J'avais peur, s'affola Sakura. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'horrible tapi dans l'ombre. J'étais terrifiée.

\- Sakura, calme-toi. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

\- Ça fait mal, sanglota la jeune fille en portant une main à son cou.

\- Sakura, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, dit la médecin en se montrant la plus amicale possible. Je suis là pour t'aider.

\- Il m'a agrippée, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

\- Qui ça "il" ?

\- Lui. Celui qui m'a attaquée. Il m'a enfermée dans ses bras, je sentais son torse contre mon dos. Et ensuite, il... Il...

\- Continue comme ça Sakura, je suis là ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune fille était en sueur et elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle serrait ses bras contre elle comme pour se protéger. On voyait qu'elle luttait pour que ses souvenirs refassent surface tout en redoutant ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir. Tout à coup, elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Il m'a mordue ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle était à présent totalement paniquée.

\- J'ai senti ses dents s'enfoncer dans mon cou ! Et mon sang... Il... Il a bu mon sang ! cria Sakura horrifiée.

Kurenai réagit immédiatement. En une fraction de seconde, elle s'empara d'une seringue de sédatif située à proximité et elle l'enfonça dans le bras de Sakura. Quelque chose ne s'était pas passé comme il fallait. La fille n'aurait jamais dû se souvenir de cela. Celui qui avait effacé ses souvenirs avait merdé et comme il faut. Kurenai regarda la dénommée Sakura affalée sur le lit après avoir reçu l'importante dose de sédatif. Heureusement, ce produit faisait effet quasi instantanément. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraitre, la fille se souvenait de tout. Sans perdre un instant, Kurenai décrocha son téléphone et appela Kakashi.

\- Oui ?

\- Kakashi, c'est Kurenai. Je ne sais pas qui a effacé les souvenirs de cette fille mais il a merdé.

\- Impossible, c'est moi qui l'ai fait.

\- Alors on a vraiment un gros problème, déclara froidement Kurenai. Elle se souvient de tout.


	4. 04 - Le Conseil des vampires

Kakashi avait convoqué en urgence le conseil restreint des vampires du Cercle après avoir demandé à Kurenai d'amener la fille à leur repère. Les vampires présents dans la région avaient accouru aussi vite que possible. Il était extrêmement rare qu'ils soient convoqués ainsi. Kakashi ne leur avaient donné aucune information sur la nature de la crise de peur qu'un message soit intercepté.

On était à présent au beau milieu de la nuit, une dizaine de vampire étaient rassemblés dans le salon d'un manoir surplombant la ville de Konoha. Ce manoir appartenait aux vampires du Cercle depuis de nombreuses années. Il était situé un peu en retrait de la ville, à l'orée d'une forêt riche en animaux sauvages. L'endroit idéal pour un repère de vampires.

\- Pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir Kakashi ? demanda le doyen de l'assemblée, un vampire de petite taille aux cheveux gris épars et à la peau fripée répondant au nom de Fukasaku. Et qui est cette jeune humaine ?

\- Mes frères, déclara solennellement Kakashi, si je nous ai rassemblés ici c'est parce qu'un incident s'est produit cette nuit. Le jeune vampire Sasuke Uchiha a été envoûté par l'odeur de cette humaine et il l'a mordue.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent de l'assemblée. Un membre du Cercle avait été envoûté ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Mais plus surprenant encore, la victime été toujours en vie ?

\- A-t-il réussi à enrayer l'envoûtement ? demanda un vampire avec curiosité. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible mais je constate que l'humaine est toujours en vie.

\- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai arrêté à temps, répondit Kakashi.

\- Tu nous as fait venir pour cela ? maugréa le doyen Fukasaku. La fille est encore en vie donc il n'y a pas lieu de s'alarmer. Je comprends que tu aies été choqué par l'envoûtement de ton disciple mais cela ne valait pas la peine de nous déranger au beau milieu de la nuit. Tu aurais pu nous en informer plus tard.

Un murmure d'approbation parcouru les autres vampires.

\- Hélas, nous avons un problème plus sérieux, poursuivit Kakashi Cette fille se souvient de l'attaque.

\- Vous n'avez pas effacé ses souvenirs ? lança un vampire depuis le fond de la pièce.

\- Si mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Elle se rappelle de tout.

\- C'est impossible, assura le doyen. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre de recommencer.

\- C'est moi qui ai procédé à cet effacement.

L'incompréhension et l'inquiétude se lurent dans les regards des vampires réunis ce soir-là. Tout le monde savait que Kakashi possédait un Sharingan du clan Uchiha. Cela lui permettait d'être aussi doué qu'eux dans l'art de manier les esprits humains et les Uchiha étaient les maitres dans ce domaine. S'il n'était pas parvenu à effacer les souvenirs de cette fille, aucun membre du Cercle n'y arriverait.

\- Tu es sûr d'avoir procédé comme il fallait ?

\- Certain. On dirait qu'il est tout simplement impossible d'altérer son esprit.

\- Cela pose problème en effet, confirma le doyen.

\- C'est pour cela que je nous ai réunis ce soir, poursuivit Kakashi. Nous allons devoir prendre une décision.

\- On ne peut pas laisser cette fille en vie, siffla un vampire aux longs cheveux noirs. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Je suis d'accord Orochimaru, répondit un vampire de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Moi aussi, affirma un autre.

\- Allons mes frères, calmez-vous, exhorta Fukasaku. Nous avons pris il y a longtemps la décision de ne pas tuer d'humain innocent et, à l'évidence, cette jeune fille est innocente.

\- Le doyen a raison, attesta Kurenai qui était restée en retrait jusqu'à présent. Cette fille est innocente. Je l'ai prise en charge après qu'on ait tenté d'effacer ses souvenirs et c'est moi qui étais présente lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée avec la mémoire intacte. Elle se souvient qu'on l'a attaquée et mordue mais je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle ait compris qu'elle avait affaire à des vampires.

\- Innocente ou non, elle en sait beaucoup trop à présent.

\- Je ne veux pas me résoudre à prendre la décision de l'éliminer, déclara Kakashi. Il doit y avoir une autre solution.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas la tuer ! s'écria une voix depuis la mezzanine qui surplombait le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Naruto ? le réprimanda Kakashi. Retourne dans ta chambre !

Le jeune vampire sauta par-dessus la balustrade et atterrit avec souplesse au milieu de l'assemblée.

\- Elle s'appelle Sakura !

\- Tu la connais ? demanda le doyen surpris.

\- Oui, elle est dans ma classe à l'université.

\- Elle m'a dit s'appeler Sakura Haruno quand elle s'est réveillée, attesta Kurenai.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas la tuer ! Elle n'a rien fait !

\- Cela ne nous fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi Naruto, affirma le dénommé Orochimaru. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Cette fille sait ce que nous sommes, cela met tout le Cercle en péril. Elle n'a pas l'air dangereuse mais comment s'assurer qu'elle ne trahira pas notre secret ? Même si on peut éventuellement se dire que les humains ne la croiront pas, je te rappelle que l'on n'a pas que des amis parmi les autres créatures fantastiques. Si elle répète ce qu'elle a vu aux mauvaises personnes, nous serons tous en danger.

\- On n'a pas le choix Naruto, confirma un autre vampire.

Naruto bougonna en entendant ces paroles. Pour lui, il était hors de question de faire du mal à cette jeune camarade.

\- Je pourrais la surveiller ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis dans sa classe, je serai quasiment tout le temps avec elle. Si je la garde à l'œil, elle ne pourra pas répéter notre secret. Et on pourrait demander aux fées de fabriquer un talisman pour l'empêcher de parler. Je suis sûr qu'Iruka sera d'accord pour nous aider.

\- Le petit n'a pas tort, reconnu le doyen Fukasaku après avoir réfléchit à ses paroles. Si on lui fait peur et qu'ensuite quelqu'un garde un œil sur elle, elle ne dira sûrement rien. Et on peut effectivement demander aux fées de créer un talisman de silence, cela a déjà été fait par le passé mais elles vont avoir besoin de temps et leur prix sera de toute évidence assez élevé. Petit, te sens-tu capable de surveiller cette jeune fille jusqu'à ce que les fées aient fini le talisman ? demanda-t-il à Naruto.

\- Bien sûr que j'en suis capable ! s'écria ce dernier. Et arrêtez de m'appeler petit ! Je suis un homme à présent !

\- Hahahaha, s'esclaffa le doyen. Il va falloir que tu vives encore quelques décennies pour que je puisse te considérer comme un homme mon petit Naruto. Bon, reprit-il plus sérieusement, tout le monde est d'accord avec l'idée de laisser l'humaine en vie et de demander aux fées un talisman de silence ?

\- Cela me convient, acquiesça Kakashi.

\- J'ai hâte de voir comment se débrouille notre fougueux bambin. Tu as intérêt à la garder à l'œil Naruto, menaça le vampire aux cheveux plus noirs que la nuit. Ne vous en déplaise Fukasaku, à la moindre alerte je liquide cette fille.

\- C'est entendu Orochimaru, nota le doyen Fukasaku. Bien, si personne n'a d'objection nous procèderons ainsi. Naruto, tu seras responsable de cette jeune Sakura et de son silence. Kurenai, tu contacteras les fées pour leur demander un talisman. Kakashi, je compte sur toi pour garder un œil autant sur la fille que sur Naruto. Et il va également falloir que tu règles le problème de Sasuke.

L'ensemble des vampires présents ce soir-là acquiescèrent en silence.

\- A présent, je vais retourner chez moi et vous devriez tous en faire autant, déclara Fukasaku en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Ce n'est plus de mon âge ces assemblées nocturnes imprévues.

\- Merci à tous d'être venus, dit Kakashi en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le salon s'était vidé de tous les invités. Il ne restait plus que Kurenai, Kakashi et Naruto rassemblés autour de Sakura toujours profondément endormie.

* * *

\- Kurenai, est-ce que tu peux la réveiller s'il te plait ? demanda Kakashi.

\- Bien sûr, répondit la médecin en sortant de sa poche une seringue qu'elle enfonça dans le bras de Sakura. Cela va mettre quelques minutes à faire effet.

\- Parfait. Naruto, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Je suis content qu'on ait pu trouver une solution permettant de garder cette jeune fille en vie mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce sera facile pour autant. Jusqu'à ce qu'on obtienne un talisman des fées, il faudra la surveiller en permanence.

Naruto semblait inhabituellement calme et sérieux

\- J'ai compris, répondit-il d'un ton grave.

\- Une dernière chose, ajouta Kakashi. Inutile de lui dire que c'est l'un des nôtres qui l'a attaquée. Cela la rendrait encore plus méfiante et donc plus dangereuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les paupières de Sakura commencèrent à se soulever doucement. Elle avait du mal à sortir de sa torpeur, il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle dormait. La première fois qu'elle entrouvrit les yeux, elle discerna vaguement des murs sombres, une lumière tamisée et un visage penché sur le sien. Mais tout était encore flou et elle avait beaucoup de mal à rester éveillée. Sa tête roula sur le côté et elle sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Elle émergea une nouvelle fois quelques instants plus tard.

Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de rester dans ce monde cotonneux où rien n'avait d'importance et le besoin impérieux de se réveiller qui commençait à germer en elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle devait se réveiller. Au prix d'un immense effort, elle parvint à cligner des yeux. Elle découvrit à quelques centimètres de son visage de grands yeux bleus qui la fixaient attentivement. Elle sursauta et cela finit de la réveiller. Elle observait à présent son environnement avec attention. Elle était allongée dans ce qu'il lui semblait être un canapé. Elle sentait le tissu contre son dos et on avait mis un oreiller derrière sa tête.

Les grands yeux bleus qui l'observaient à présent avec encore plus d'attention appartenaient à un jeune homme penché sur elle. Il avait les mains sur les genoux et semblait très préoccupé par les réactions de Sakura. La proximité avec cet homme la gênait un peu mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Maintenant qu'elle était complètement réveillée, elle se rendait compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cela semblait être un grand salon. Les murs étaient sombres, un lustre ancien était accroché au plafond et derrière les cheveux blonds qui encadraient le visage de l'homme penché au-dessus d'elle, elle pouvait discerner une mezzanine donnant sur un couloir qui semblait interminable.

Sakura avait froid, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée située au milieu du salon mais cela ne suffisait pas à la réchauffer. Elle avait froid et elle était totalement perdue : elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là et n'avait aucun souvenir sur la manière dont elle était arrivée dans cette pièce.

\- Pousse toi Naruto, tu lui fais peur, dit une voie féminine.

"Naruto..." pensa Sakura. Mais oui ! Elle connaissait le visage aux grands yeux inquiets penché au-dessus d'elle. Il s'agissait du jeune homme qui l'avait bousculée plus tôt dans la matinée dans les couloirs de l'université. Sakura l'observa attentivement pendant qu'il se redressait et s'éloignait légèrement d'elle, une moue boudeuse déformant ses traits.

Qu'est-ce que ce garçon faisait là ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle ici ? Ce sont autant de questions sans réponse qui défilaient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle tenta de se redresser malgré la sensation de vertige qu'elle éprouvait.

\- Doucement, fit à nouveau la voie féminine. Tu n'es pas encore totalement remise.

Sakura tourna la tête en direction de cette voix. Elle provenait d'une jeune femme brune dont le visage était également familier à Sakura. Elle l'avait vu à l'hôpital, c'était la médecin qui l'avait soignée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Sakura se rappelait s'être réveillée aux urgences au beau milieu de la nuit.

Tout à coup, tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Sakura. On l'avait attaquée en pleine rue. Elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital et quand elle avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à la médecin, cette dernière l'avait assommée. Si ce médecin était là, cela signifiait que les autres étaient sûrement de mèche avec elle.

Sakura bondit hors du canapé avec l'intention de s'enfuir en courant le plus loin possible de cet endroit lugubre. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un pas, sa vue se brouilla et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba en avant en direction du plancher.

Des bras puissants la retinrent avec qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol et la remirent ensuite dans le canapé.

\- Ne bouge pas, tu vas te faire mal.

Cette voix grave résonna aux oreilles de Sakura et l'apaisa sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Elle leva les yeux en direction de l'homme qui lui avait porté secours et découvrit avec stupeur son sauveur lors de l'agression qu'elle avait subi quelques heures plus tôt. Revoir ce visage lui rappela également la violence de cette attaque ainsi que la douleur et l'incompréhension qu'elle avait ressenties quand son assaillant avait planté ses crocs dans son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda Sakura en puisant des forces dans les yeux noirs bienveillants de son sauveur. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu t'appelles Sakura n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kakashi.

Cette dernière hocha prudemment la tête.

\- Tu te souviens de moi ? Bien, continua-t-il après que Sakura lui ait signifié que oui, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

Sakura hésita quelques instants. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait mais la présence de cet homme la rassurait. Après tout, sans lui elle serait peut-être déjà morte. Et de toute façon elle ne voyait aucun moyen pour partir de cet endroit sans son accord. Elle décida donc de relater les événements de la nuit en se montrant aussi précise que possible.

Son récit dura quelques minutes. Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement, Kakashi était assis sur le rebord du canapé et l'encourageait à continuer à chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait. Kurenai l'écoutait en silence et Naruto ne perdait pas une miette tout en essayant de paraitre le plus calme possible.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Sakura demanda d'une voix timide ce qui allait lui arriver à présent. Ce fut Kakashi qui prit la parole.

\- Comme tu dois t'en douter, nous sommes au courant que la personne qui t'as agressée n'est pas vraiment humaine.

\- C'est... C'était un vampire n'est-ce pas ? Ils existent vraiment ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui Sakura, c'était un vampire. Et nous en sommes également.

Sakura eu un mouvement de recul à cette annonce. Des vampires ? Elle était entourée de vampire ?

\- Arrêtez Kakashi, vous lui faites peur ! s'écria Naruto en se précipitant vers elle. Chut, ne t'inquiète pas Sakura. On est des gentils vampires, on ne te fera pas de mal, promis !

Il avait dit cela avec un grand sourire, se voulant le plus rassurant possible. Mais au lieu de calmer Sakura, cela l'alarma encore plus. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à ces personnes ? Se moquaient-ils d'elle ou étaient-ils réellement des vampires ? Dans les deux cas, Sakura n'était pas à l'aise en leur présence et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour effacer ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit et se retrouver dans son lit, profondément endormie comme lors d'une nuit ordinaire.

\- Euh, Sakura ? Ça va ? demanda Naruto en agitant sa main devant le visage de sa camarade. T'as pas l'air bien là...

\- Je... Pourquoi... Je comprends pas...

\- Ecoute Sakura, l'interrompit Kakashi, on ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins, cela ne servirait à rien. Ce soir, tu t'es fait agressée par un vampire. Une telle attaque est très rare mais cela t'est malheureusement arrivé. Ce vampire a bu une bonne partie de ton sang avant qu'on ne parvienne à l'arrêter. Tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ? Après l'avoir stoppé, on a tenté d'effacer tes souvenirs. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Notre existence doit rester secrète et être au courant te met en danger. Mais pour une raison que je n'explique pas, cela n'a pas fonctionné sur toi. Quand tu t'es réveillée à l'hôpital, Kurenai s'en ait aperçu et elle t'a conduite jusqu'ici afin de régler le problème. Ce que je suis en train de te révéler doit rester secret. Habituellement, aucun humain n'est autorisé à savoir de telles choses. Le groupe de vampire auquel nous appartenons est pacifiste. Nous n'attaquons pas les humains et nous ne leur faisons aucun mal. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de l'ensemble de notre espèce. Bien qu'il soit contraire à nos principes de faire du mal à un humain, ta situation est inédite.

Kakashi s'interrompit quelques instants afin de laisser le temps à Sakura de digérer ses paroles. La jeune fille était partagée entre l'incompréhension face à ces révélations et une peur viscérale qui lui tordait le ventre. Les vampires existaient ? Et elle avait était agressée par l'un d'eux ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

\- Nous avons donc dû prendre une décision, poursuivit Kakashi. Il a été choisi de te laisser en vie à condition que tu promettes de ne rien révéler. Pas une seule information à quiconque. C'est clair ? Nous allons te garder sous surveillance. Naruto s'en chargera la plupart du temps. Tu peux d'ailleurs le remercier, c'est grâce à lui que tu vas pouvoir reprendre le cours normal de ta vie. Il assurera donc ta surveillance en plus de ta sécurité. Je ne pense pas que cela arrivera mais si d'autres vampires apprennent la nouvelle qu'une humaine a résisté à l'effacement des souvenirs, ils pourraient en avoir après toi. Nous allons donc te laisse partir à une seule condition : tu vas jurer sur ta vie que tu ne relèveras jamais rien à personne, d'accord ?

\- Ou-oui, je le jure, bégaya Sakura.

\- Répète après moi : je jure sur ma vie de ne jamais relever à personne la moindre information concernant mon agression, les vampires ou tout ce qui s'y rapporte.

Sakura s'empressa de répéter mot pour mot cette phrase.

\- Bien, déclara Kakashi.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, il prit la main de Sakura et entailla le bout de son doigt. Il laissa ensuite quelques gouttes du sang de la jeune fille tomber dans sa bouche puis la regarda droit dans les yeux, ses crocs vampiriques saillants au bord de ses lèvres.

\- Ton sang mêlé à cette promesse coule à présent dans mes veines. Si jamais tu l'enfreins, je le saurais immédiatement et les conséquences seront terribles, annonça-t-il d'une voix funeste. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, j'ai compris, répondit la jeune fille totalement terrifiée.

\- A présent, nous allons te ramener chez toi et tu vas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Kurenai restera avec toi cette nuit pour s'assurer que tu ne commettes pas d'imprudence.

Sakura était littéralement figée dans le canapé. Elle n'osait pas bouger ou émettre le moindre son. Elle devait être en train de faire un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Pourtant, elle était parfaitement consciente de son environnement et elle avait l'horrible sensation que tout cela était bien réel.

\- Allez t'inquiète pas Sakura, lança Naruto. Tout va bien se passer, je veillerai sur toi !

Le clin d'œil qu'il fit à la fin de sa phrase ne suffit pas à rassurer Sakura.

Kurenai ne laissa pas le temps à Sakura de se remettre de ses émotions, elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui demanda de la suivre. Les deux femmes traversèrent le salon sous les yeux attentifs de Naruto et Kakashi.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu et que vous prenez plaisir à suivre l'histoire de l'Envoûtement. _

_Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent avec impatience la prochaine rencontre entre Sasuke et Sakura mais ce ne sera pas encore pour tout de suite... En revanche, Sasuke sera plus présent au cours du prochain chapitre qui devrait sortir dans environ une semaine. Merci de me suivre, vos reviews me font très plaisir. _

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_Maïwen._


	5. 05 - Besoin d'un ami

_Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est assez court, c'est une sorte de pause dans l'histoire pendant laquelle les différents personnages vont faire le point sur les dernières 24h qui ont été plutôt mouvementées._

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive bientôt !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

\- Dites Kakashi, demanda Naruto lorsque les deux femmes furent parties. C'est vrai ce que vous avez dit à propos du sang et de la promesse ? Vous allez vraiment savoir si elle en parle à quelqu'un ?

\- Non Naruto, j'ai simplement voulu lui faire peur.

\- Ah ben c'est réussi, vous avez vu sa tête ? J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Plus elle a peur de parler, plus on est en sécurité. Tant pis si pour cela on doit jouer avec ses nerfs. Je compte sur toi pour la garder à l'œil mais autant prendre le plus de précaution possible n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mouais vous avez raison. Mais elle m'a fait un peu de peine quand même, elle a l'air sympa cette fille.

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers la cheminée et regarda les flammes danser dans l'âtre.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Sasuke, conseilla-t-il après quelques instants. Il a besoin d'un ami en ce moment.

Naruto leva la tête vers la mezzanine. La dernière porte au fond du couloir était celle de son meilleur ami.

\- Oui, vous avez raison.

* * *

Naruto toqua trois coups à la porte et attendit quelques instants. Aucune réponse ne parvint.

\- Sasuke ? C'est Naruto. J'entre, déclara-t-il avant de tourner la poignée.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Seuls quelques rayons de lune filtraient à travers les rideaux entrouverts. Naruto discerna la silhouette de son meilleur ami couché dans le lit. Il était entièrement dissimulé par sa couette, à l'exception de quelques mèches de cheveux d'un noir profond qui dépassaient. Naruto savait que Sasuke ne dormait pas. Il s'assit donc sur le bord du lit et resta comme cela de longues minutes.

\- Tu sais, finit-il par déclarer, ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui est arrivé. Kakashi m'a tout expliqué. Tu as été envoûté, cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et il n'y a pas moyen d'y échapper.

Sasuke resta silencieux. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le mur en face de lui.

\- La fille va bien, continua Naruto. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu ce qu'il s'est passé en bas alors je vais te faire un petit résumé. L'effacement des souvenirs de Kakashi n'a pas fonctionné, elle se rappelait tout. Alors Kurenai l'a emmenée ici et le conseil a été convoqué. Ils ont décidé de la garder en vie et de lui faire peur pour qu'elle ne dise rien. Ah oui, et il va aussi falloir que je la surveille. Mais bon, ça me va, après tout c'était mon idée et puis je la trouve assez sympa. Je la connais, on est dans la même classe à l'université. D'ailleurs il faut que je te remercie : au moins tu sais bien choisir tes victimes.

Un sifflement menaçant s'éleva de sous la couette.

\- Oh ça va ! J'essayais juste de faire une blague ! T'es pas très marrant aujourd'hui, bougonna Naruto.

\- J'ai failli tuer quelqu'un ce soir et tu veux que je sois marrant ?

Ce sont les premiers mots que Sasuke prononçait depuis sa discussion avec Kakashi. En rentrant au manoir, Naruto avait tenté de lui parler sans succès. Sasuke s'était muré dans le silence et il refusait d'en sortir. D'abord prostré dans le salon en compagnie de Naruto qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour y remédier, il s'était ensuite enfermé plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain. A en croire les bruits qui s'échappaient, il avait laissé l'eau de la douche couler sur son corps pour se calmer et emporter avec elle les résidus physiques et moraux de l'agression. Naruto avait attendu assis dans le couloir à côté de la porte de la salle de bain pendant tout ce temps. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son ami et ne pas savoir quoi faire pour qu'il aille mieux le chagrinait profondément. Lorsque Sasuke était enfin sorti, il était passé devant Naruto sans lui jeter un regard puis avait claqué la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. A ce moment-là, Naruto avait préféré le laisser seul. Il connaissait bien son ami et il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas être dans les parages quand il était de si mauvaise humeur. De plus, il avait sûrement besoin de se retrouver seul pour faire le point.

\- Tu as failli, ça veut dire que tu ne l'as pas tuée et c'est ce qui est le plus important, affirma Naruto.

\- Je l'aurais tuée si Kakashi ne m'avait pas arrêté.

\- Mais il est arrivé à temps et elle est en vie.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas bougé et gardait les yeux fixés sur le mur, l'air absent.

\- Tu as été envoûté par l'odeur de cette fille, ce n'est pas ta faute Sasuke.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, rétorqua ce dernier en levant enfin les yeux vers Naruto. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, c'était la vider de son sang. Le boire jusqu'à la dernière goûte.

\- Je te connais Sasuke, déclara Naruto en soutenant son regard. Tu n'es pas comme cela. Cet envoûtement a pris le contrôle sur toi.

\- M'abreuver de son sang et ne pas en perdre une miette, c'est la seule chose qui avait de l'importance. Je me fichais bien des conséquences. Elle aurait pu mourir dans mes bras, cela ne m'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid.

\- Tu n'étais pas toi-même Sasuke. C'est l'envoûtement qui dictait tes actes.

\- Que j'ai été maître de mon corps ou pas, cela ne change rien. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais tué cette fille.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, répliqua Naruto. C'est terminé maintenant. Tu as retrouvé tes esprits. Kakashi dit que l'envoûtement est spécifique à un humain, à une odeur. Tu ne risques pas de perdre le contrôle à tout moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? Cela fait des décennies que personne n'avait été envoûté. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà vu cela d'ailleurs ?

\- Le vieux Fukasaku était là aussi ce soir. Il a parlé avec Kakashi et lui a assuré que chaque envoûtement était toujours lié à un humain et un vampire. Cette fille a très peu de chances d'envoûter quelqu'un d'autre et tu ne seras sûrement jamais envoûté par un autre humain, ou en tout cas pas avant des siècles.

\- Hmmm, et si je la recroise je fais quoi ? Je lui saute à nouveau dessus et je prie pour que quelqu'un m'arrête à temps ?

Naruto resta silencieux. Kakashi ne lui avait pas parlé de ce problème. L'envoûtement avait-il pris fin ou Sasuke allait-il être éternellement asservi à l'odeur de Sakura ?

\- Tu vois bien que je suis un monstre, Naruto, continua Sasuke. Cela me fait peur. JE me fais peur. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu n'es pas un monstre, Sasuke. Tu as juste perdu le contrôle à cause d'une vieille magie contre laquelle personne n'aurait pu lutter.

\- Si je suis un monstre. Je ferais mieux de partir m'isoler quelque part où je ne risque pas de tuer des innocents.

\- Arrête-ça ! Je ne te le permettrai pas ! s'écria Naruto. On va trouver une solution. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, c'est compris ? Alors maintenant tu vas te bouger les fesses et arrêter de te morfondre tout seul dans ton coin. Oui, tu as merdé cette nuit mais ce n'était pas ta faute et ça ne te donne pas le droit de rester enfermé dans ta chambre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il va voir ce satané envoûtement s'il résiste à la colère de Naruto Uzumaki !

Sasuke esquissa un sourire. Il était toujours accablé par les remords, mais son meilleur ami avait décidément le don de toujours parvenir à lui remonter le moral et le tirer vers le haut.

\- Tu me promets de m'arrêter si je devais à nouveau perdre le contrôle et agresser un humain ?

\- Oui je te le promets Sasuke, répondit gravement Naruto.

Entendre son ami prononcer ces mots permit à Sasuke de retrouver un peu de sérénité. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de devenir un tueur en série dénudé de tous sentiments à l'égard des humains. La promesse que Naruto venait de lui faire était lourde de sens ; lorsque Sasuke lui avait demandé de l'arrêter, cela impliquait de mettre fin à ses jours si aucune autre solution ne fonctionnait. Il espérait bien sûr qu'ils n'auraient pas à en venir à de telles extrémités mais si c'était le cas, il pourrait compter sur son meilleur ami.

Il s'écoula quelques instants avant que Sasuke ne brise le silence qui c'était installé entre les deux vampires.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre sanguinaire comme mon frère... souffla-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas comme Itachi et tu ne le seras jamais, assura son ami.

\- Merci de toujours être là pour moi Naruto.

\- C'est normal Sasuke, tu es mon meilleur ami, répondit Naruto comme une évidence.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur discussion jusque tard dans la nuit et lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil entrèrent dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent les deux amis endormis, Naruto affalé contre le mur, à moitié couché sur un Sasuke au visage serein et apaisé.

* * *

En sortant du manoir, Kurenai avait conduit Sakura jusqu'à un 4x4 noir dans lequel elles étaient montées. Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes qu'elles roulaient. Elles venaient tout juste de sortir de la forêt et de rejoindre les lumières ornant les allées de Konoha. Sakura soupçonnait la vampire d'avoir fait de nombreux détours pour l'empêcher de repérer le chemin menant au manoir des vampires. En effet, quand elles avaient pris la route, la ville de Konoha ne lui paraissait pas si éloignée.

Le 4x4 traversait à présent le centre de Konoha en direction de la vieille ville. Depuis leur départ, elles n'avaient pas échangé un mot et Sakura avait à peine osé respirer.

\- J'imagine que ce que t'as dit Kakashi t'as suffi mais je préfère être claire, déclara sans prévenir Kurenai, brisant le silence tendu qui régnait jusqu'alors dans l'habitacle. Tu ne dois rien dire, à personne. Notre existence doit rester secrète, nous ne tolèrerons aucune trahison. Le mieux que tu puisses faire est oublier ce que tu as vu et entendu cette nuit et de continuer ta vie sans te soucier de nous.

\- Oui.

\- Mais souviens-toi qu'où que tu sois, nous te garderons à l'œil. Sans parler de la promesse scellée par ton sang que tu as faite à Kakashi. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il compte parmi les vampires les plus puissants du continent donc il est inutile d'essayer de le tromper.

Sakura déglutit difficilement. Elle avait compris que tenter de révéler ce qu'elle avait découvert cette nuit signerait son arrêt de mort. Etant une jeune fille intelligente et tenant à la vie, trahir les vampires ne faisait pas parti de ses plans. Mais savoir qu'un des vampires en question avait une emprise sur elle et que ce vampire était considéré comme un être extrêmement puissant par ses pairs acheva de la convaincre de se taire.

\- C'est moi qui te surveillerai cette nuit, poursuivit Kurenai. Les vampires ont l'ouïe très développée. Je saurais tout de suite si tu essais d'entrer en communication avec quelqu'un et je te tuerai moi-même, avant même que Kakashi ait le temps d'arriver.

Elles étaient à présent en bas de l'immeuble de Sakura. Le quartier était désert en cette heure avancée de la nuit.

\- Ah oui j'oubliais, ajouta Kurenai, tu ne vas pas te transformer en vampire, le processus est bien plus complexe qu'une simple morsure.

Les traits de Sakura se détendirent imperceptiblement. C'était la première bonne nouvelle qu'elle entendait depuis l'agression.

\- Je pense que nous sommes arrivées, annonça Kurenai. Ne tente pas de nous trahir et tout se passera bien.

Sakura hocha timidement la tête et rassembla ses affaires avant de sortir de la voiture.

\- Bonne nuit Sakura, susurra la vampire avant que la portière ne se referme.

Sakura ne se retourna pas et alla directement jusqu'à la porte de son immeuble. Elle l'ouvrit puis monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle verrouilla à double tour avant de se laisser lentement glisser le long de la porte.

Elle resta comme cela un moment, se repassant dans la tête les évènements de la nuit. Elle se sentait vidée de ses forces, autant physiquement que moralement. Ses mains tremblaient et même si elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se regarder dans un miroir, elle était persuadée que son visage était aussi pâle que la neige. Un frisson l'a parcouru et elle décida d'aller se mettre sous sa couette. Elle se sentait un peu plus en sécurité au chaud dans le lit douillet de son appartement mais cela ne fit pas disparaître la boule qu'elle avait au ventre.

Les vampires existaient donc vraiment et elle s'était retrouvée au milieu de leurs histoires bien malgré elle. Elle qui souhaitait simplement réussir ses études et s'amuser avec sa meilleure amie sans faire de vagues, c'était raté. Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur elle ? Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur les vampires, elle ne voulait pas découvrir leur monde. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était avoir une vie simple et tranquille, remplie de petits bonheurs.

Une autre préoccupation trottait dans son esprit : est-ce que garder le silence sur sa découverte faisait d'elle une traîtresse vis-à-vis des humains ? Après tout, les vampires avaient l'air dangereux ; tout le monde devrait être au courant de leur existence pour pouvoir mieux se protéger. Cette idée la perturbait énormément mais elle avait bien trop peur pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Les vampires l'avaient prévenue, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Elle ressassa ainsi l'existence des vampires et tout ce que cela impliquait pendant plusieurs heures. Lorsque l'aube commença à poindre à sa fenêtre, Sakura était épuisée mais elle n'était pas parvenue à trouver le sommeil. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revivait son agression et les crocs du vampire s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Afin d'échapper à ce cycle infernal, elle finit par se résoudre à prendre plusieurs somnifères en espérant pouvoir enfin trouver un peu de repos dans les bras de Morphée.


	6. 06 - Retour à l'université

_Note de l'auteur : Et voici un nouveau chapitre de l'Envoûtement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire._

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sakura fut tirée de son sommeil par la sonnerie stridente de son réveil. 7h00, il fallait qu'elle se lève pour aller à l'université. La jeune fille eut du mal à émerger, comme si la nuit avait été vraiment courte. Tout à coup, elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Les vampires existaient. Bien qu'elle ait tenté de s'en convaincre pendant un moment la veille, elle savait à présent qu'elle n'était pas en train de faire un mauvais rêve et que tout cela était bien réel. Horriblement réel.

Les somnifères qu'elle avait pris devaient être très efficaces car elle avait dormi comme un bébé. Sakura repensa aux paroles de Kakashi et à la promesse qu'elle avait faite, scellée par son sang. Elle devait faire comme si elle ne savait rien. Elle déduisit que le mieux était encore de tenter d'oublier toute cette histoire et de se comporter normalement. Elle commença donc à se préparer pour aller en cours.

Alors qu'elle était en train d'enfiler un jean, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. C'était Ino.

\- Allo ?

\- Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé de message ?

Sakura pouvait discerner un mélange d'angoisse et de soulagement dans la voix de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait vraiment dû s'inquiéter pour elle. Entendre Ino et prendre conscience de cela raviva le désarroi de Sakura et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée depuis la veille était en train de retomber brusquement, laissant place à un vide immense peuplé de mystères et de choses effrayantes.

\- Désolée Ino, déclara Sakura sans rien laisser paraître, je me suis endormie en arrivant. On dirait bien que cette première journée m'a épuisée.

Elle devait se montrer forte si elle ne voulait pas avoir de problème. Les vampires l'avaient prévenue, personne ne devait savoir. Personne cela impliquait aussi Ino.

\- Mais j'ai essayé de t'appeler au moins 10 fois !

\- Mon téléphone était en silencieux, je ne l'ai pas entendu. Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée.

-Ok, c'est pas grave, souffla Ino. Le principal est qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé.

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à sa meilleure amie.

\- Mais la prochaine je veux que tu penses à m'envoyer un message !

\- Oui Ino, promis.

\- Bon et bien je retourne me coucher alors, je n'ai pas cours ce matin. On se rejoint toujours pour manger à midi ?

\- Oui. Mais tu t'es réveillée juste pour m'avoir au téléphone ? demanda Sakura, touchée.

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu es ma meilleure amie et je m'inquiétais pour toi. Maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien, je vais pouvoir dormir tranquillement. En plus tu crois vraiment que ta mère me laisserait en vie si elle apprenait que je ne cherche pas à prendre de tes nouvelles ?

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire Sakura. Après avoir raccroché, elle inspira profondément pour se vider la tête et reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fermait la porte de son appartement, son nouveau sac à l'épaule.

Lorsque qu'elle fût dehors, elle prit quelques secondes pour observer le ciel. La journée allait être magnifique, le soleil brillait déjà dans le ciel et il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon.

Rassemblant son courage, la jeune fille commença à marcher en direction de l'université.

Une vingtaine de mètres plus tard, lorsque qu'elle tourna pour la première fois, elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un l'attendait, adossé contre un mur.

\- Salut Sakura ! lança Naruto. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour, répondit timidement Sakura. Oui ça a été merci.

Elle avait préféré mentir, inutile d'attirer l'attention. Elle était déjà suffisamment perturbée par la présence de ce garçon, ou plutôt de ce vampire, l'attendant en bas de chez elle. Ils étaient donc sérieux quand ils parlaient de la surveiller pour s'assurer qu'elle ne parle pas. Cela signifiait-il qu'un vampire prêt à lui sauter dessus au moindre faux pas allait épier ses moindres faits et gestes ? Cette idée lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Sakura ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter avec le jeune vampire blond, elle préféra donc jouer la sécurité et se montra aussi polie que possible.

\- Euh... Et vous, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Attends, tu m'as vouvoyé là ? demanda Naruto ahuri. Mais pourquoi ? On est dans la même classe. Ah j'ai compris, c'est parce que tu as peur c'est ça ? Faut pas t'inquiéter, c'est vrai que Kakashi m'a demandé de te surveiller mais je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je suis un gentil vampire moi, et t'as l'air sympa alors j'espère qu'on va devenir amis !

Il semblait plutôt gêné en prononçant ces mots et il se grattait à présent l'arrière de la tête.

\- Euh oui d'accord, acquiesça Sakura.

\- Super ! Pour répondre à ta question, non j'ai pas assez dormi, ça se voit sur ma tête hein ? Je... J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec un ami.

Il marqua une pause de quelques secondes avant d'enchaîner.

\- Et sinon tu viens d'où ?

\- Je viens de Tanzaku. Avec ma meilleure amie, on a décidé de faire nos études à Konoha.

\- Ah c'est chouette ! Je suis jamais allé là-bas, c'est comment ?

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur route jusqu'à l'université. Naruto parla de tout et de rien, en essayant de détendre Sakura. Cela fonctionna et la jeune fille était beaucoup plus sereine en passant le portail de l'université.

* * *

Puisque Sakura et Naruto suivaient le même cursus universitaire de médecine, ils avaient le même emploi du temps. Ils entrèrent donc ensemble dans l'amphithéâtre n°3 pour suivre leur premier cours de la journée. Un peu surprise, Sakura constata que Naruto s'était assis à côté d'elle. Les vampires ne lui faisaient donc pas confiance au point de vouloir en permanence qu'un des leurs soit auprès d'elle. Ils avaient tort : avec la peur qu'elle ressentait rien qu'en repensant à la soirée de la veille, elle ne se risquerait pas à les trahir. Mais la présence de Naruto à ses côtés s'avéra plutôt plaisante. Si on faisait abstraction du fait qu'avoir un vampire pour camarade était relativement terrifiant, Naruto était un jeune homme agréable, drôle et enjoué dont le caractère plaisait beaucoup à Sakura. On ne s'ennuyait pas avec lui, il trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire et son tempérament malicieux rendait sa compagnie amusante. Sakura s'estima donc chanceuse de passer le cours à ses côtés. De plus, sans lui elle serait probablement restée toute seule car elle ne connaissait personne pour l'instant.

Au fil du cours, Sakura se rendit vite compte que Naruto était loin d'être un élève modèle. Certes il n'arrêtait pas de parler et de se plaindre mais surtout il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce que racontait le professeur. Il ne cessait de poser des questions sur des choses parfois basiques à Sakura. "Les vampires ne sont donc pas forcément tous des lumières..." se dit cette dernière. Dans un sens, c'était rassurant. Ils avaient des forces et des faiblesses comme n'importe qui.

Les cours avaient finis un peu plus tôt que prévu et il était tout juste onze heures quand Sakura et Naruto sortirent de l'amphithéâtre.

\- Bon, déclara Naruto en arrivant dehors, tu as envie de manger quoi ?

\- Euh... Parce qu'on mange ensemble ? demanda timidement Sakura.

\- Ben oui ! Je t'ai bien dit que j'allais te suivre partout maintenant, répondit Naruto avec un sourire malicieux. Enfin, sauf si cela t'embête et que tu ne veux pas de moi à tes côtés... Dans ce cas-là je me ferais plus discret, continua-t-il tristement.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste... Enfin c'est à dire que... Euh... Tu manges quoi exactement ?

Sakura était extrêmement gênée en prononçant ces paroles. Elle ne savait pas comment tourner sa phrase pour ne pas le vexer. Mais en même temps, un vampire venait de lui proposer de manger avec lui alors elle préférait être au courant de son régime alimentaire. Si son sang devait en faire partie, autant être prévenue.

Naruto éclata de rire suite à la demande de Sakura. Il s'esclaffa d'un rire franc et bruyant pendant un moment que Sakura jugea interminable.

\- T'inquiètes, finit-il par déclarer, je ne vais pas te manger. De la nourriture humaine fera amplement l'affaire.

\- Ah d'accord, souffla Sakura soulagée. Je suis désolée si je t'ai froissé mais c'est tout nouveau pour moi...

\- Je comprends, ça doit être bizarre de te dire que tu traînes avec un vampire.

\- Oui, je crois que je ne réalise pas encore pleinement tout ce que ça implique, avoua-t-elle.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un sandwich ? enchaîna Naruto. Il y a une boulangerie qui en fait des super bons à deux pas d'ici.

\- D'accord, ça me va.

Ils se rendirent donc à la boulangerie et achetèrent deux sandwichs avant de retourner sur le campus. Puisque ce n'était pas encore l'heure de manger, ils s'installèrent sur une des tables de pique-nique réservées aux étudiants et reprirent leur discussion en attendant midi.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda soudainement Sakura.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi tu as choisi d'étudier la médecine ?

\- Pour sauver des gens. Je ne veux plus jamais perdre une personne que j'aime, répondit gravement Naruto.

\- Tu as déjà perdu quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, mes parents.

\- Oh... Je suis vraiment désolée Naruto, s'excusa Sakura. Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question

\- Non c'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. C'était il y a longtemps. Je ne me rappelle même pas d'eux.

« C'est triste de ne pas avoir de souvenirs de ses parents », pensa Sakura.

La jeune fille, qui commençait à se sentir à l'aise en compagnie de Naruto, finit par poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

\- Tu as quel âge ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Dix-huit ans, pourquoi ? répondit le blond.

\- En âge de vampire je veux dire, chuchota Sakura à voix basse.

\- Ah ! J'ai vraiment dix-huit ans.

Un large sourire barrait le visage de Naruto. L'incompréhension de sa camarade semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

\- Tu sais, quand on est que tous les deux, tu peux parler librement des vampires. Je le saurai si quelqu'un arrivait assez près pour nous entendre.

\- D'accord. Dix-huit ans... Tu as été transformé récemment ? se risqua Sakura.

\- Héhé, on dirait que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les vampires, rigola Naruto. En fait, je n'ai jamais été transformé : je suis né comme cela.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mes parents étaient des vampires.

\- Les vampires peuvent avoir des enfants ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Dans certaines circonstances oui, éluda Naruto. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment, Kakashi ne me le permettrait pas.

Sakura hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle n'avait pas voulu paraître indiscrète en posant cette question et elle ne voulait surtout pas faire quoi que ce soit que Kakashi réprouverait.

\- On mange ? demanda Naruto en changeant de sujet. Je commence à avoir faim.

\- Euh, est-ce que cela t'ennui si on attend une amie ? J'avais prévu de manger avec elle aujourd'hui et elle va se douter de quelque chose si j'annule.

\- Non pas de problème. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! répondit le blond.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et cala sa tête entre ses mains avant de fermer les yeux. Ainsi étendu sur un banc de l'université en train de profiter du soleil, il ressemblait à un étudiant comme les autres. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il n'était pas humain.

Sakura l'observa en train de bronzer tranquillement au soleil et profita elle aussi des rayons qui réchauffaient son dos.

\- Tu ne crains pas la lumière du soleil ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Non, ça c'est des histoires qu'on raconte dans les films, répondit Naruto en gardant les yeux fermés. Et les vampires entretiennent le mythe, moins les humains en savent sur nous, mieux c'est. La vérité c'est juste qu'on voit très bien dans le noir et que la plupart des vampires aiment le calme et la sérénité de la nuit. Je ne vais donc pas brûler parce que je suis en train de prendre le soleil. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, ajouta-t-il avec espièglerie.

Sakura sourit à la blague de Naruto. Décidément, elle aimait bien ce garçon. Certes il était un peu étourdi, tout sauf discret et surtout c'était un vampire mais il était gentil et elle le trouvait amusant.

\- Bonjour Sakura, salua la grande blonde qui venait d'arriver. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais de la compagnie...

\- Salut Ino. Je te présente Naruto. Naruto, voici Ino ma meilleure amie.

\- Enchanté ! répondit ce dernier en se relevant pour serrer la main d'Ino.

Ino fixait Sakura avec de gros yeux dans l'attente d'une réponse silencieuse. Sakura secoua discrètement la tête avant que son amie ne commence à se faire des idées. Avec Ino, il valait mieux se méfier, être seule en présence d'un garçon voulait forcément signifier qu'on avait l'intention de sortir avec lui et Sakura n'avait pas besoin d'un malentendu supplémentaire. Ino compris le message mais n'en resta pas moins sceptique. Son amie se retrouvait en tête à tête avec un beau garçon moins de deux jours après la rentrée et elle voulait lui faire croire qu'il n'y avait rien entre ses deux-là ?

\- Bon et si on mangeait ? déclara Naruto. J'ai super faim !

Les trois jeunes gens prirent place autour de la table et firent connaissance en discutant jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne la reprise des cours.

* * *

Sakura avait reçu un SMS d'Ino pendant son cours de l'après-midi.

_" Il faut qu'on se voit. Ce soir. J'ai trop de questions à te poser. Chez toi ou chez moi ? "_

La jeune fille avait fait la grimace en lisant le message et n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Elle savait de quoi Ino voulait parler. Son amie ne devait plus tenir en place depuis qu'elle avait vu Sakura en compagnie de Naruto à midi. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle recevait deux autres SMS :

_" De toute façon, t'as pas moyen d'y échapper. "_

_" Je veux tout savoir ! "_

Le message était on ne peut plus clair. Sakura n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter le rendez-vous.

_" OK, chez moi quand tu auras fini les cours. "_

Cette perspective n'enchantait pas vraiment la jeune fille qui aurait aimé passer une soirée tranquille et qui imaginait déjà l'interrogatoire qu'elle allait subir de la part de sa meilleure amie. Mais d'un autre côté, elle aimait ces soirées entre filles qui avaient parsemées toute son adolescence. Retrouver Ino c'était retrouver une vie normale, loin de toutes ces révélations surnaturelles.

\- Pssst, Sakura ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Naruto qui venait de l'appeler.

\- Tu comprends ce que vient de dire le prof ? demanda ce dernier. C'est quoi le système lymphatique ?

La jeune fille sourit légèrement. Décidément, le blond ne comprenait vraiment pas grand-chose. Patiemment, elle entreprit de lui réexpliquer ce que le professeur venait de leur exposer. Voir les yeux de son camarade s'illuminer lorsqu'il comprit enfin le fonctionnement du système lymphatique emplit Sakura de fierté et de satisfaction.

Les vampires lui faisaient peur. Naruto lui faisait peur. Mais dans des moments comme celui-là, il était difficile d'imaginer le jeune homme en tant que monstre sanguinaire. Bien qu'il existe des vampires cruels et malveillants comme celui qui l'avait attaquée la veille, il était peut-être possible de s'entendre et cohabiter pacifiquement avec d'autres vampires plus bienveillants à l'instar de Naruto. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'avec le temps, ils deviendraient même amis ?


	7. 07 - Ami ou ennemi ?

Le manoir était totalement silencieux lorsque Naruto arriva après les cours.

\- Je suis rentré ! Il y a quelqu'un ? cria-t-il avant de jeter son sac dans l'entrée. Sasuke ? Kakashi ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il continua de s'époumoner ainsi en montant les marches de l'escalier.

\- Youhou ! Vous êtes où ? Sasuke ?

\- Mais t'en a pas marre de gueuler comme ça ?! tonna une voix tempétueuse.

\- Ah ben t'es là, railla Naruto en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Pourquoi tu répondais pas ?

\- Tu me fatigues Naruto.

\- Il est où Kakashi ?

\- Sorti voir le vieux Fukasaku.

Sasuke était allongé sur le dos une main derrière la tête. Naruto le jaugea rapidement et constata avec déception qu'il avait son air renfrogné des mauvais jours. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux semblaient vouloir lancer des éclairs sur l'importun qui l'avait tiré de sa rêverie.

\- T'es resté là toute la journée ? demanda le blond sans prendre la peine de faire preuve de tact.

Le regard de Sasuke devint encore plus noir. Il fixa Naruto quelques instants avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Naruto s'installa dans le fauteuil situé entre la fenêtre et le lit de Sasuke.

\- Je suis resté avec Sakura aujourd'hui, raconta-t-il. J'avais raison, elle est super sympa cette fille. Elle m'a même aidé pour les cours parce qu'honnêtement, je suis un peu largué.

\- Tu crois que ça me réconforte de savoir que la fille que j'ai failli tuer est sympathique ?

\- Tu vas être de mauvaise humeur pendant encore combien de temps ? questionna le blond mécontent.

\- Aussi longtemps que j'en aurai envie Naruto.

\- Allez Sasuke, je comprends que tu sois contrarié mais quand même, fais un effort. C'est pas en restant cloîtré dans ta chambre à ressasser de mauvaises pensées que tu vas faire avancer les choses... J'ai une idée ! Et si on sortait un peu pour te remonter le moral ?

\- Oui bien sûr, super idée, ironisa le brun. Comme ça je me retrouverai entouré d'humains et je pourrais faire un carnage.

\- Tu sais comme moi que tu ne vas pas perdre le contrôle avec n'importe qui, rétorqua Naruto. Ça ne t'était jamais arrivé avant Sakura.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi Naruto, répliqua Sasuke. J'ai toujours eu des pulsions. Peut-être qu'elles ont juste fini par avoir le dessus sur moi. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de faire à nouveau du mal à quelqu'un.

\- C'est l'envoûtement qui a pris le dessus, pas tes pulsions, contredit son meilleur ami. Les choses ne vont pas s'arranger toutes seules, c'est à toi d'améliorer la situation. Donc tu vas commencer par sortir de cette chambre et reprendre le cours de ta vie. On peut aller courir dans la forêt si tu veux, on ne risque pas de croiser du monde. Ça te fera du bien de te défouler un peu.

\- Ouais t'as raison, consentit Sasuke. J'en peux plus de rester enfermé. Mais on ne s'approche pas de la ville d'accord ?

\- Ça marche, acquiesça Naruto. Et en rentrant tu me promets qu'on cherchera une solution avec Kakashi pour que tu puisses reprendre une vie normale ?

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir...

Sasuke se redressa sur son lit puis se leva, aussitôt imité par Naruto. Son ami avait raison, il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il devait affronter la réalité. C'était un Uchiha, il descendait d'un clan de vampires extrêmement puissants que beaucoup redoutaient. Il refusait d'abandonner face à un stupide envoûtement. Personne ne lui dicterait sa conduite, surtout pas une magie ancienne dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler jusqu'à présent.

\- Je vais me changer, l'informa Naruto en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

\- Merci Naruto, chuchota Sasuke juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Naruto. Son ténébreux ami commençait à se reprendre en main. Les choses allaient s'arrangeaient, il en était certain.

* * *

Il était presque 19h lorsqu'Ino arriva chez Sakura. La jeune fille avait fini les cours relativement tard et elle était restée pour bavarder avec des camarades de classe.

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber et l'air était frais ; l'hiver n'allait plus tarder.

Sakura lui avait donné un double des clés donc elle monta directement jusqu'à son appartement.

\- Sakura ? Je suis là !

Son amie sortit de sa chambre, déjà vêtue de son pyjama et une tasse de tisane dans les mains.

\- Ne compte pas me faire le coup de la fille fatiguée, prévint Ino. Je ne partirai pas avant de tout savoir sur ce fameux Naruto.

\- Ino, soupira Sakura plus amusée qu'énervée, tu te fais des idées.

\- Et le fait que tu étais en tête à tête avec lui à midi, c'était peut-être une idée ?

\- On est sorti de cours en avance alors on a décidé de se tenir compagnie en attendant l'heure de manger, voilà tout. Tu veux de la tisane ? demanda la jeune fille en tentant changer de sujet.

\- Oui, volontiers.

Sakura se dirigea vers la partie de la pièce où se trouvait la cuisine. Son appartement n'était pas très grand, il était composé d'une pièce principale servant à la fois de salon et de cuisine, d'une chambre et d'une petite salle de bain.

\- Merci, dit Ino en prenant la tasse que lui tendait Sakura.

Sakura lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans le canapé.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute, déclara-t-elle. Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux. De toute façon je te connais, je sais que tu ne partiras pas avant de tout savoir. Par contre je te préviens, je suis vraiment fatiguée, j'ai assez mal dormi cette nuit.

\- Le stress de la rentrée ? demanda Ino.

\- Oui j'imagine.

Sakura s'enfonça dans le canapé et souffla sur sa tisane avant d'en boire un peu. Pendant ce laps de temps, Ino avait posé sa tasse sur la table basse et elle s'était tournée vers son amie pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors ? commença-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ce mec ?

\- Rien Ino, il ne se passe absolument rien.

\- Commence par m'en dire plus à son sujet, demanda Ino sans se laisser abattre.

\- Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, il a 18 ans et il étudie la médecine comme moi, répondit Sakura.

"et c'est un vampire" ajouta-t-elle silencieusement. Si seulement son amie savait pourquoi elle restait avec ce garçon...

\- Et donc, tu l'as rencontré le jour de la rentrée ?

\- Oui, il m'est rentré dedans, je t'ai déjà raconté ce passage.

\- Je sais mais je voulais m'assurer que tu ne me racontes pas de salades. Pourquoi tu étais avec lui à midi ?

\- On était à côté dans l'amphi, répondit Sakura. On a fait connaissance et puisque le courant est bien passé on a décidé de manger ensemble.

\- Le courant est bien passé hein ? insinua malicieusement Ino.

\- Oui le courant est bien passé, répéta Sakura. Il est gentil et plutôt marrant.

\- Donc si je résume, il a notre âge, tu le trouves gentil et marrant, tu aimes être en sa compagnie, et la dernière fois, tu m'as dit qu'il était plutôt canon.

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle savait où son amie voulait en venir.

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule conclusion : il te plait.

\- Ino ! protesta Sakura

\- Quoi ? C'est un raisonnement tout à fait logique. Je te rappelle que j'étudie la psychologie.

\- Tu n'as même pas eu trois cours...

\- Tu doutes de mes capacités ? Je vais me vexer, plaisanta la blonde.

\- Ecoute Ino, j'apprécie ce garçon mais je n'ai absolument pas envie de sortir avec lui. Et toi tu en es où avec ton prince charmant ? demanda Sakura pour détourner la conversation.

\- C'est bon tu as gagné, je te laisse tranquille pour l'instant. Mais ne crois pas que je vais oublier ce sympathique Naruto et ses beaux yeux bleus ! Quant à mon mystérieux prince charmant, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, il n'est pas venu en cours. Autant te dire que cela m'a mise de mauvaise humeur. En plus il y a une espèce de pouffiasse qui est venue me chercher des noises.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je faisais tranquillement connaissance avec des camarades de classe lorsqu'une fille est venue se planter devant moi pour me dire que je parlais trop fort et que je la dérangeais avec mes airs de campagnarde.

Sakura était perplexe. Ino, un air de campagnarde ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait cela.

\- Je lui ai rétorqué que je parlais comme je voulais et que si ma beauté rayonnante la dérangeait, elle n'avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs. Bien sûr, ça l'a mise en colère.

\- Tu m'étonne, commenta Sakura amusée.

\- Elle a haussé la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende et nous a fait tout un speech pour dire qu'ici elle était chez elle et que nous ferions mieux de nous conformer à ses ordres si on ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis. Je lui ai répondu qu'elle ne me faisait pas peur et que je n'avais pas d'ordres à recevoir de la part d'une fausse rousse.

Sakura sourit en entendant ces paroles, cela correspondait bien au tempérament de sa meilleure amie. Il ne fallait pas la chercher longtemps avant qu'elle ne sorte de ses gonds.

\- Elle m'a déclaré que sa couleur de cheveux était entièrement naturelle et que cela devait être aussi mon cas vu mon quotient intellectuel. T'imagines ? Elle a osé me sortir ça ! Au moment où j'allais me jeter sur elle pour lui faire la peau, le prof est arrivé et on a dû se séparer. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, la prochaine fois que je la vois, je l'étripe.

Ino semblait vraiment contrariée par sa rencontre avec cette fille. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête et prenait très mal les critiques. Sakura ne voudrait pas être à la place de cette fameuse rousse lorsqu'elle croiserait à nouveau le chemin d'Ino, elle allait sûrement passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Bon sinon, ça te dit une petite soirée ce weekend ? demanda Ino. Les filles avec qui je parlais avant que l'autre pouf ne vienne nous interrompre avaient l'air assez sympa. On pourrait par exemple leur proposer de manger chez moi avant de sortir en boite, ça serait l'occasion de faire connaissance avec de nouvelles personnes.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Sakura.

\- Ha, j'avais pas vu l'heure ! s'exclama soudainement la blonde. Dépêche-toi d'allumer la télé, le concours du Meilleur Pâtissier va bientôt commencer !

\- Ino, tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour tes envies de régime tout ça... marmonna Sakura en prenant la télécommande.

\- M'en fou, je ne raterai les demi-finales pour rien au monde ! Ça ne t'embête pas si on le regarde ici ?

\- Bien sûr que non, tu sais que chez moi c'est aussi chez toi.

\- Je sais, merci petite fleur, la remercia Ino avant de s'extasier devant les images de la télévision. Regarde comme ça à l'air bon !

Les deux amies passèrent la soirée à s'émerveiller en regardant les pâtissiers préparer des desserts plus beaux les uns que les autres. A la fin de l'émission, Sakura s'était endormie, Ino la réveilla délicatement afin qu'elle puisse dormir dans un lit plus confortable puis elle quitta l'appartement de son amie et prit le dernier bus pour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Dans le salon du manoir vampire surplombant la ville de Konoha, Kakashi et Kurenai étaient en grande conversation. La jeune femme avait passé la journée en voyage pour aller à la rencontre de fées susceptibles de les aider à propos de Sakura et de ce qu'elle risquait de répéter. Les fées étaient des créatures très discrètes, elles vivaient recluses dans des contrées inhabitées et elles rechignaient à se mêler des affaires d'autres espèces surnaturelles, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de vampires. En effet, les fées ne portaient pas les vampires dans leur cœur, elles les considéraient au contraire comme une espèce maléfique et refusaient d'ordinaire de se retrouver en leur présence. Heureusement, le Cercle, et Kurenai en particulier, entretenait des relations cordiales avec un groupe de fées qui avait accepté de la recevoir.

\- Es-tu parvenu à obtenir l'assistance des fées ? demanda Kakashi attentif.

\- Iruka m'a décroché un entretien avec deux de ses aînées, répondit Kurenai, et je leur ai exposé notre problème. Elles ont été étonnées par le fait qu'une humaine résiste à un effacement des souvenirs. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de leur rapporter les menaces entendues lors du Conseil pour qu'elles comprennent que la vie de l'humaine était en jeu. Tu les connais, elles se sentent investies d'un devoir de protection à l'égard de l'espèce humaine. Elles ont donc accepté de soumettre ma requête au vote.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Kurenai acquiesça avant de poursuivre.

\- J'aurai leur réponse définitive dans quelques jours. Mais même si elles acceptent, un talisman de silence nécessite au moins trois mois pour sa fabrication.

\- Trois moins ? répéta Kakashi

\- Oui. C'est une histoire de cycle de la Lune apparemment. Tu sais comment sont les fées, elles ne m'ont pas donné de détails.

\- Oui j'imagine. Et pour le prix ?

\- Elles le fixeront au moment du vote, mais je pense qu'on peut d'ores et déjà s'attendre à une proposition exorbitante.

\- Heureusement que nous n'avons pas à faire appel à leurs services régulièrement...

Les rares fois où les fées acceptaient de marchander avec des vampires, leur prix était à la hauteur du sacrifice qu'elles estimaient devoir faire pour traiter avec une espèce aussi malveillante.

\- Nous avons déjà de la chance qu'elles acceptent de nous parler. Très peu de Cercle de vampires peuvent se vanter d'avoir d'aussi bonnes relations avec elles.

\- Je sais. C'est d'ailleurs en grande partie grâce à toi, reconnu Kakashi.

\- C'est surtout Minato qu'il faudrait remercier...

Le vampire aux cheveux gris acquiesça en silence. Ils devaient beaucoup au regretté Minato Namikaze.

Trois coups frappés à la porte tirèrent Kakashi de ses pensées. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. La nuit était tombée à présent mais il discernait nettement la silhouette se détachant de l'obscurité. Il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt grand et mince avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres que Kakashi ne connaissait que trop bien. Ce soir, il avait décidé de détacher ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui donnaient un air encore plus mystérieux qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Orochimaru, le salua Kakashi.

\- Kakashi. Tu me fais entrer ?

Kakashi s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda-t-il. On n'a pas l'habitude de te voir ici.

\- Je viens aux nouvelles, répondit calmement Orochimaru. Comment cela se passe avec l'humaine ?

\- Très bien, il n'y a aucun incident à signaler, affirma assez abruptement Kakashi. Kotetsu m'a fait son rapport il y a moins d'une heure, elle regarde une émission de pâtisserie avec une amie.

Orochimaru ricana doucement, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant légèrement devant son visage d'une pâleur extrême.

\- Typiquement humain... Elle n'a pas tenté quelque chose d'insensé ?

\- Non. C'est une fille intelligente, elle sait qu'elle a tout à perdre en nous trahissant.

\- Je vois, fit Orochimaru pensivement. Et qu'en est-il de Sasuke ?

\- Il a été secoué mais il s'en remettra.

\- Il est bien plus fort que tu ne le crois en effet, murmura Orochimaru. Tu as essayé de le remettre en présence de la fille ?

\- Je te remercie pour tes conseils mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'occuper de mon disciple.

Absolument pas offusqué par le ton cassant de Kakashi, Orochimaru se promena dans le salon en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux papiers éparpillés sur la table basse. Il jeta également un regard furtif à Kurenai qui était restée assise.

\- Ah, une dernière chose, fit-il faussement comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Est-ce qu'elle serait capable de reconnaître celui qui la attaquée ?

\- Non, répondit catégoriquement Kakashi. Elle était de dos lorsque Sasuke l'a mordue, elle n'a donc pas pu le voir. Ensuite elle est tombée au sol et a gardé les yeux baissés. La seule personne qu'elle ait vu c'est moi et elle me considère comme son sauveur. Tu n'auras donc pas à la tuer, ajouta-t-il le ton péremptoire.

\- Tant mieux, confessa le brun. J'y ai bien réfléchi et je pense finalement que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Cette fille est bien plus intéressante vivante que morte.

\- Tu pourrais être plus clair ?

\- Je me comprends, répondit évasivement Orochimaru en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Résister à un effacement des souvenirs n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Elle pourrait nous être utile.

Il était à présent arrivé à la porte d'entrée. Il tourna la poignée, ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Naruto et Sasuke qui rentraient de leur virée dans la forêt.

\- Tiens, mais qui voilà, déclara-t-il en souriant. Les deux gamins...

Les deux amis s'immobilisèrent en le voyant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils n'étaient jamais à l'aise en présence de ce vampire déroutant dont la puissance était connue de tous.

Le regard d'Orochimaru passa alternativement de Sasuke à Naruto avant de s'arrêter sur les tâches de sang qui ornaient le t-shirt de ce dernier. Une simple inspiration lui permit d'en déterminer l'origine.

\- Du cerf, n'est-ce pas ? Assez bon choix...

Orochimaru tourna ensuite la tête vers Sasuke et s'attarda quelques secondes sur son visage avant de disparaître brusquement dans la nuit.

\- Pouah, souffla Naruto une fois qu'il fut parti. Il me fout à chaque fois les jetons ce mec !

\- J'aime pas la façon dont il nous regarde, lâcha Sasuke.

\- Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait partie de notre Cercle, renchérit le blond.

\- Orochimaru est un membre de ce Cercle depuis des décennies, répondit leur mentor, et jusqu'à présent, il lui a toujours été fidèle...

\- Ouais, tant que ça sert ses intérêts... marmonna Sasuke.

\- Sa puissance et son savoir sont incontestables, affirma Kakashi. Je préfère l'avoir dans mon camp même si je ne lui fais pas confiance.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Dans le prochain, Sasuke va se retrouver en présence de Sakura. Comment réagiront-ils ? Mystère..._

_Je préfère vous prévenir, je vais être pas mal occupée la semaine prochaine donc je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de publier mais je vais faire ce que je peux._

_Dans tous les cas, on se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire !_

_Merci de me suivre et à très vite,_

_Maiwen._


	8. 08 - Tentative d'approche

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Comme je le redoutais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier un nouveau chapitre la semaine dernière mais me voilà de retour. J'ai peur que mes mots aient été mal interprétés la dernière fois quand je parlais de mise en "présence" de Sasuke et Sakura. Enfin bon, je vous laisse juger. _

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre._

* * *

Le jeudi matin, soit trois jours après l'attaque perpétrée par Sasuke, Naruto était de bonne humeur. En effet, la veille il était parvenu avec l'aide de Kakashi à attirer Sasuke parmi une foule d'humains.

Kakashi s'était d'abord assuré auprès du vampire en charge de sa surveillance que Sakura était bien chez elle puis il avait donné son feu vert à Naruto pour organiser une petite sortie.

Le blond avait décidé d'emmener son ami à un festival se déroulant dans la ville voisine. Sasuke avait accepté d'y aller à condition d'être accompagné par Kakashi pour qu'il puisse l'arrêter en cas de problème.

Les trois vampires s'étaient donc rendus au festival de la Lumière - plutôt ironique comme nom quand on y pense - et ils s'étaient mêlés aux humains. Bien que sur ses gardes au premier abord, Sasuke avait fini par se détendre et ils avaient passé une soirée agréable. Le brun n'avait ressenti aucune soif de sang inhabituelle, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle.

Naruto avait fait son possible pour rendre la soirée la plus amusante possible, grandement aidé par le fait qu'ils étaient entourés par des stands forains et des spectacles de rue.

Kakashi avait profité de l'escapade pour acheter le dernier tome de sa série favorite, Naruto s'était gavé de ramens et Sasuke était rassuré de reprendre une vie à peu près normale.

Ils étaient restés jusque tard dans la nuit et ils en avaient profité pour admirer le feu d'artifice tiré à minuit.

Cette petite virée nocturne avait remonté le moral de Sasuke et celui de Naruto par la même occasion. Ils avaient eu la preuve que le brun ne représentait pas un danger pour les humains et que, contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait, il n'était pas devenu un monstre assoiffé de sang.

A présent, il ne restait plus qu'à arranger une rencontre entre Sakura et Sasuke pour savoir si l'envoûtement était définitivement levé.

L'occasion se présenta lorsque le professeur d'anatomie des deux étudiants en médecine leur annonça qu'ils allaient devoir réaliser des exposés par groupe de deux. Naruto s'empressa de demander à Sakura de se mettre avec lui et la jeune fille accepta sans hésitation. Les derniers jours passés ensemble avaient rapproché les deux camarades, ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. Naruto comptait profiter de cette excuse pour voir Sakura à l'extérieur de l'université et ainsi la mettre en présence de Sasuke.

Ils convinrent de se retrouver à la bibliothèque de Konoha le samedi suivant pour travailler au calme et avoir accès à de nombreux livres traitant de ce sujet. Naruto, qui connaissait déjà le bâtiment, proposa à Sakura de la retrouver dans le parc situé juste à côté pour lui faire visiter les lieux et l'aider dans la demande d'une carte de bibliothèque. La jeune fille le remercia et accepta avec plaisir. Le parc en question était un endroit fréquenté mais assez grand pour qu'on puisse y passer inaperçu. Sakura s'y sentirait donc en sécurité et Sasuke pourrait l'approcher sans se faire remarquer.

Naruto n'aimait pas l'idée de cacher des choses à Sakura mais il n'avait pas le choix et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge car ils avaient réellement besoin de travailler à la bibliothèque. Il espérait sincèrement que tout se passe au mieux entre son meilleur ami et sa nouvelle camarade pour qu'ils puissent repartir à zéro et oublier cette histoire d'envoûtement.

Le jeune vampire inspira profondément avant de sourire à pleines dents. Sasuke commençait à aller mieux et tout se passait bien avec Sakura. Il sentait que les choses allaient s'arranger, que tout redeviendrait bientôt comme avant. Il s'élança pour rejoindre Sakura qui était sur le point de retourner à l'intérieur de l'université pour les cours de l'après-midi. C'était une bonne journée et il comptait en profiter !

* * *

En arrivant à l'université le lendemain matin, Sakura était légèrement inquiète. Depuis la sombre nuit où elle avait appris l'existence des vampires, Naruto avait pris l'habitude de l'attendre en bas de chez elle pour se rendre à l'université à ses côtés. Sakura ne savait pas si c'était pour la surveiller, la protéger ou simplement passer du temps en sa compagnie mais toujours est-il qu'elle appréciait ce petit rituel qui s'était installé entre eux. Or, Naruto n'était pas venu ce matin-là.

Elle ne le vit pas non plus quand elle pénétra dans la cour de l'université. Il n'y avait aucune tête blonde ébouriffée à l'horizon.

La jeune fille se rassura en se répétant que Naruto était un vampire, et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, c'étaient des créatures très puissantes. Rien de grave n'avait pu lui arriver.

Elle poursuivit donc son chemin en direction de l'amphithéâtre lorsqu'elle assista à une scène déroutante.

Une jeune fille dont les longs cheveux noirs arboraient des reflets bleutés était acculée contre un mur, dans un recoin formé par le couloir. Devant elle, se tenait une autre fille, rousse quant à elle, qui semblait la menacer. Sakura s'approcha discrètement pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu sais, sifflait la rousse. Ça fait quatre jours qu'il ne vient plus à l'université. Où est-ce qu'il est ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Je-je ne sais pas, bégaya la brune terrorisée. Je ne suis pas au courant.

\- Arrête de me mentir. Ne m'oblige pas à me mettre en colère.

\- Je-je ne sais vraiment r-rien, répéta précipitamment la brune. Tu-tu sais que je ne suis pas très proche d'eux. Je ne savais m-même pas qu'il ne venait pas à l'université.

La rousse ne sembla pas satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle leva violemment la main comme pour gifler sa victime.

En apercevant ce geste, Sakura se sentit obligée de réagir. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on maltraite ainsi une camarade qui de toute évidence n'avait rien fait pour s'attirer la colère de son harceleuse. Elle décida donc d'intervenir avant que cette altercation ne prenne une très mauvaise tournure.

\- Hey ! Il y a un problème ici ? cria-t-elle alors que la main allait atteindre le visage.

Son intervention stoppa la rousse dans son élan

\- On t'a pas sonné, fulmina cette dernière sans se retourner. Dégage !

Malgré les protestations de l'agresseuse, son cri avait eu l'effet escompté. La rousse ne voulait de toute évidence pas que quelqu'un soit témoin de cette scène. Elle baissa donc sa main mais resta pratiquement collée à sa victime.

\- Laisse la tranquille, insista Sakura. Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas te parler.

\- Mais de quoi je me mêle la rabat-joie, se récria la rousse en se retournant vivement pour découvrir le visage de la personne qui l'avait interrompue.

\- J'ai dit, laisse la tranquille, répéta calmement Sakura. Je ne supporte pas les gens qui harcèle leurs camarades. Si tu continues, je crie et j'alerte toute l'université, prévint-elle.

La rousse releva légèrement les lèvres en signe de désaccord mais un attroupement commençait déjà à se former autour d'elles. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à sa victime, elle abdiqua et s'éloigna, non sans donner un violent coup d'épaule à Sakura au passage.

La jeune fille aurait juré avoir vu une flamme brûler dans les yeux de la rousse lorsque celle-ci s'était trouvée à son niveau et lui avait jeté un regard empli d'hostilités et annonciateur de représailles.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Sakura en se tournant vers la jeune fille brune une fois que son assaillante fût hors de vue.

\- O-oui merci, répondit-elle timidement.

\- Viens, suis-moi, déclara Sakura en prenant la jeune fille par la main pour l'emmener à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Elles s'installèrent sur un banc dans un endroit peu fréquenté de l'université.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda gentiment Sakura une fois qu'elles furent au calme.

\- Hi-Hinata. Hinata Hyûga, répondit la brune.

\- Enchantée, je m'appelle Sakura, déclara la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Merci de-de m'être venue en aide tout-tout à l'heure.

\- De rien c'est normal, assura Sakura. Tu la connais cette fille ?

\- Ou-oui, un peu, confirma la dénommée Hinata. C'est une co-connaissance de ma famille.

\- Tu devrais l'éviter, affirma Sakura. Elle n'a pas l'air très recommandable.

Hinata garda les yeux rivés au sol et ne répondit pas. Sakura n'insista pas, elle ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, déclara-t-elle, je vais être en retard en cours. En tout cas, j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance Hinata. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt !

\- Pareil pour moi. A-a bientôt Sakura et encore merci, salua la jeune fille brune et faisant un geste timide de la main.

* * *

\- Sakuraaaaa !

Deux heures plus tard, Sakura venait de sortir de cours et marchait à présent dans le couloir lorsque ce cri la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna affolée et découvrit Naruto qui courrait vers elle à perdre haleine.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? s'enquit-elle vivement. Tu as un problème ?

\- Le prof a vu que j'étais pas là ? demanda précipitamment le jeune homme.

\- Comment ?

\- Ce matin. Est-ce que le prof a noté que j'étais absent ?

Sakura se détendit en entendant ces mots. Son camarade s'inquiétait seulement d'une éventuelle absence sur son dossier scolaire. Rien de grave.

\- Non Naruto. On est plus de cent cinquante dans l'amphithéâtre, il ne risquait pas de remarquer ton absence.

\- Ouf, tu me rassures, déclara le blond visiblement soulagé. Si Kakashi apprend que je sèche les cours il va me tuer.

Sakura se retint de rire. Les vampires se souciaient de leurs études ? Ou plutôt, Kakashi se souciait des études du jeune vampire qui était sous sa protection. L'homme aux cheveux gris progressait encore un peu dans l'estime de Sakura. Il était terrifiant mais semblait véritablement sage et bienveillant. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour Naruto aussi inquiet pour une simple question d'absentéisme.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours ce matin ? s'enquit-elle amusée.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil... avoua le jeune homme embarrassé.

En voyant la tête de son ami, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Tout vampire qu'il était, Naruto avait les mêmes préoccupations et les mêmes problèmes que les jeunes de son âge.

Le jeune homme souriait à présent bêtement et il avait glissé une main derrière sa tête, signe que Sakura avait appris à reconnaître chez lui et qui exprimait son malaise ou son embarras. Il ne tarda pas à joindre son rire à celui de la jeune fille et les deux camardes reprirent leur chemin de bonne humeur.

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel en ce samedi après-midi, il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon. Sakura était arrivée avec cinq minutes d'avance au rendez-vous fixé par Naruto et elle s'était assise sur un banc en l'attendant. Elle profitait à présent d'un des derniers jours ensoleillés avant l'arrivée définitive de l'automne et regardait tranquillement les passants sans se douter un seul instant de la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Sasuke avait pénétré dans le parc en compagnie de Naruto et Kakashi. Ils se trouvaient dans la partie la plus boisée du parc, ici les arbres étaient resserrés et les branches basses : cela leur fournirait une sorte de couverture en cas de problème.

Sasuke était extrêmement tendu, il redoutait ce qu'il risquait de se passer. Il regardait dans tous les sens et s'assurait de toujours être à portée de Kakashi pour que celui-ci puisse l'arrêter s'il perdait le contrôle.

\- Ah, elle est là ! s'exclama soudainement Naruto. Tu la vois Sasuke ? C'est la fille avec les cheveux roses.

Sasuke se tourna lentement et suivit du regard la direction indiquée par Naruto. Son ami avait raison, une jeune fille était assise sur un banc. Elle leur tournait le dos donc Sasuke ne pouvait apercevoir que ses cheveux roses qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Un flash apparu dans son esprit. Des cheveux roses pâles dans la nuit, lui qui plonge la tête dedans pour mieux les sentir... Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à cela. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas se repasser la scène depuis l'incident. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ses sensations. Perdre le contrôle ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Sasuke observa plus attentivement la jeune fille. Elle semblait détendue et insouciante. Elle avait le visage relevé comme pour mieux prendre le soleil.

Sasuke respira profondément. Rien. Il ne sentait rien de particulier. Peut-être que l'envoûtement avait pris fin finalement.

\- Alors ? le questionna Kakashi.

\- Je ne sens rien de spécial. L'odeur d'un parc tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

\- C'est plutôt bon signe, constata Kakashi. Mais on est encore assez loin, ne crions pas victoire tout de suite.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, le vent tourna et il apporta avec lui de nouvelles odeurs. Sasuke se raidit instantanément, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Sakura. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, laissant apparaître la pointe de ses crocs.

\- Sasuke ? demanda Naruto. Ça va ?

Son ami ne répondit pas, il semblait hypnotisé et commença à s'avancer lentement en direction de Sakura.

Kakashi mit un bras en travers de sa poitrine et le somma de s'arrêter.

\- Reprends-toi Sasuke !

Contrarié par l'interférence de Kakashi, Sasuke poussa un feulement menaçant en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Non mais ça va pas Sasuke ! s'écria Naruto en lui envoyant son poing dans la figure.

Le brun fut projeté en arrière par la violence du choc. Il se redressa rapidement et bondit sur son ami en guise de représailles. Naruto se retrouva vite à terre et les deux garçons roulèrent dans les aiguilles de pin. A un moment donné, Sasuke se retrouva au-dessus de Naruto. Il en profita pour tenter de se relever et de partir en direction de Sakura. Naruto le retint par in extremis un bras.

\- Lâche-moi ! gronda le brun d'un ton menaçant.

\- Mais merde Sasuke ! Arrête ça !

\- Ça ne sert à rien Naruto, intervint Kakashi. On dirait bien que l'envoûtement est toujours là.

Il apparut soudainement derrière Sasuke et profita du fait que l'attention de ce dernier était entièrement dirigée vers Sakura pour lui asséner un violent coup dans la nuque. Le jeune vampire perdit connaissance et s'effondra au sol.

\- Vas rejoindre la fille, déclara ensuite Kakashi. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Je vais m'occuper de Sasuke.

\- D'accord, obéit Naruto qui se releva après avoir jeté un regard abattu à son ami.

Avant de sortir du fourré dans lequel ils étaient cachés, il se secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître devant la jeune fille.

\- Salut Sakura ! lança-t-il en arrivant devant elle. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les cheveux ? demanda-t-elle en retirant une feuille de sa tignasse blonde.

La vague impression qu'elle avait eu quelques instants plus tôt d'une présence mystérieuse, dangereuse et en même temps familière et ensorcelante se trouvant non loin d'elle avait disparue juste avant l'arrivée de Naruto. Sakura mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue, elle ne s'était toujours pas complètement remise de son agression et des révélations qu'on lui avait faites sur les vampires.

\- Ah ça ? C'est rien, répondit Naruto. J'ai coupé à travers les bois du parc pour ne pas être trop en retard. On y va ?

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus... C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas eu de véritable interaction entre Sasuke et Sakura, mais vous ne souhaitez tout de même pas que Sakura se fasse manger n'est-ce pas ? _

_Même si ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, ne vous inquiétez pas, la véritable confrontation entre l'innocente Sakura et le ténébreux Sasuke arrivera très bientôt. Petit indice : le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Dernier recours" ; nos vampires préférés auraient-ils trouvé un moyen pour aider Sasuke ? _

_A très vite !_

_Maiwen._


	9. 09 - Dernier recours

_Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! _

_Me revoilà avec un chapitre plus léger. Vous allez avoir le droit à une petite soirée entre filles et l'introduction de deux nouveaux personnages. _

_Le titre "Dernier recours" s'explique par la dernière scène de ce chapitre, Kakashi aurait-il enfin trouvé un moyen pour libérer Sasuke de son envoûtement ?_

_On se retrouve en fin de chapitre, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une b__onne lecture ! _

* * *

A 18h, Sakura était toujours à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Naruto. Ils avaient travaillé tout l'après-midi mais ils n'avaient toujours pas terminé leur exposé d'anatomie. Bien qu'il ait fait de son mieux pour être productif et ne rien laisser paraître, Sakura avait remarqué que Naruto était perturbé. Il ne se comportait pas aussi joyeusement que d'habitude et il n'arrêtait pas de regarder son téléphone.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Naruto ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans tes baskets aujourd'hui... Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

\- Mon meilleur ami ne va pas très bien en ce moment, répondit-il.

\- C'est à lui que tu envoies des messages ?

\- Oui et non. Il ne me répond pas donc je prends de ses nouvelles via son entourage.

\- Tu devrais le rejoindre, conseilla Sakura.

\- Non c'est bon. Je pense qu'il préfère être seul.

\- Tout le monde a besoin d'un ami quand ça ne va pas, affirma la jeune fille.

\- Mais on n'a pas encore fini l'exposé, objecta Naruto.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dépêche-toi d'aller le voir. En plus, la bibliothèque ne va pas tarder à fermer.

Naruto sourit à sa camarade, visiblement soulagé. Il ramassa ses affaires et remercia Sakura avant de partir rejoindre son ami.

La jeune fille resta encore environ une heure à la bibliothèque avant de rentrer chez elle pour se préparer à sa soirée entre filles. Ino leur avait donné rendez-vous à 19h30, elle allait être en retard.

En arrivant chez elle, elle prit une douche rapide puis revêtit une petite robe noire et se maquilla simplement avant de sortir de chez elle.

En chemin, elle eut la vague impression que quelqu'un la suivait. Ce devait être un des vampires sous les ordres de Kakashi, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de cette surveillance de chaque instant. Elle se demandait quand les vampires arriveraient à lui faire assez confiance pour arrêter de la suivre en permanence. Bien qu'elle ne se réjouisse pas qu'un inconnu épie ses moindres faits et gestes, elle était déterminée à passer une bonne soirée donc elle décida d'ignorer cette surveillance invisible.

Avant de se rendre à l'appartement d'Ino, Sakura devait faire un arrêt par le centre-ville. En effet, elle avait proposé à Hinata, l'étudiante qu'elle avait aidé la veille, de se joindre à elles pour la soirée. Après quelques réticences, la jeune fille avait fini par accepter l'invitation mais redoutait de se présenter seule chez quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sakura lui avait alors proposé de l'accompagner et de s'y rendre avec elle.

Hinata attendait comme prévu devant la fontaine que lui avait indiqué Sakura.

\- Salut Hinata ! lança Sakura en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ou-oui, merci Sakura. Tu-tu es sûre que ça n'ennuie pas ton amie que je vienne à votre soirée ? demanda timidement la jeune fille.

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Je l'ai déjà prévenue et elle est ravie de faire la connaissance d'une nouvelle camarade.

Hinata sembla rassurée par ces paroles et les deux jeunes filles prirent la direction de l'appartement d'Ino.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant l'appartement, la soirée avait déjà commencé, on entendait de la musique à travers la porte. Ino, qui s'était mise sur son trente-et-un, s'empressa de venir leur ouvrir. Elle fit la bise à Sakura avant de se tourner vers Hinata qui était restée un peu en retrait.

\- Salut ! lança Ino. Tu dois être Hinata. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Sakura ne m'a dit que du bien de toi !

Elle prit ensuite Hinata par les épaules et lui fit une bise sur chaque joue. La jeune fille brune sembla un peu surprise par tant de familiarités mais elle se laissa faire, heureuse d'être si bien accueillie.

\- Entrez ! s'exclama joyeusement Ino en leur faisant signe de la suivre à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le salon, elles virent que deux jeunes filles étaient déjà installées dans le canapé. L'une d'elles avait les cheveux châtains attachés en deux chignons sur les côtés de sa tête et les yeux couleur noisette. L'autre, légèrement plus grande, était blonde et arborait quatre couettes qui encadrait son visage aux yeux verts.

En voyant entrer Sakura et Hinata, elles se levèrent pour se présenter.

\- Bonjour, salua la fille aux chignons. Je m'appelle Tenten.

\- Et moi c'est Temari, ajouta la blonde.

Une fois les présentations faites, les jeunes filles prirent place dans le canapé ou sur des poufs colorés disposés autour de la table basse d'Ino. Cette dernière s'éclipsa rapidement dans la cuisine et revint avec un plateau rempli d'apéritifs et d'amuse-bouche.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai fait du punch si vous voulez.

\- J'en veux bien un verre, répondit Sakura. Son punch est à tomber, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des autres filles avec un clin d'œil.

\- Un punch pour moi aussi alors, demanda Temari

\- Dans ce cas je vais vous suivre les filles, déclara Tenten.

\- Et toi pour Hinata ? s'enquit Ino.

\- Je-je ne bois pas d'alcool, répondit timidement la jeune fille, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

\- Pas de problème, assura leur hôte en souriant. J'ai du jus de pomme ou du sirop si tu veux.

\- Un-un jus de pomme alors s'il te plait.

\- Ça marche, je reviens tout de suite ! conclut Ino en repartant dans la cuisine chercher leurs boissons.

Malgré le fait qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques dizaines de minutes, les cinq jeunes filles se sentirent vite à l'aise ensemble. Certes, elles étaient très différentes les unes des autres mais elles s'entendaient bien et se complétaient.

Temari, tout comme Sakura et Ino, n'était pas originaire de Konoha. Elle venait d'une ville appelée Suna située dans un pays frontalier. Elle était venue faire ses études ici accompagnée de ses deux frères.

Tenten et Hinata, en revanche, avaient grandi à Konoha mais ne s'étaient encore jamais rencontrées pas avant ce soir-là. En effet, Konoha était une grande ville composée de nombreux collèges et lycées, elles n'avaient pas fait leur scolarité au même endroit. Par ailleurs, Tenten avait un an de plus que les autres filles. Elle avait redoublé une des matières de première année à cause d'une altercation avec un professeur mais le sujet semblait assez sensible pour elle ; en parler ravivait sa colère donc les autres évitèrent d'insister ou de lui poser plus de questions. Elles apprirent en revanche qu'elle suivait en même temps des cours de deuxième année et des cours de cette fameuse matière qu'elle devait repasser durant lesquels elle avait fait la connaissance de Temari et Ino.

\- Alors comme ça tu as étudié au lycée Tori ? demanda Tenten à Hinata. J'ai un camarade de classe qui vient de là-bas.

\- Ah-ah bon ?

\- Oui, il s'appelle Neji Hyûga, peut-être que tu le connais, poursuivit Tenten.

\- Neji ? Oui c'est mon cousin, répondit Hinata.

\- Ton cousin ? répéta Tenten ébahie. Je ne l'aurai jamais deviné, vous êtes si différents ! Remarque, physiquement vous vous ressemblez peut-être un peu... Mais niveau caractère vous n'avez absolument rien à voir !

Hinata sourit timidement, gênée de sentir tous les regards braqués sur elle.

\- Oui, Neji est beaucoup plus confiant que moi.

\- Arrogant tu veux dire, la reprit Tenten. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi sûr de lui et méprisant envers ceux qu'il ne juge pas assez performants.

\- C'est-c'est vrai qu'il peut être assez exigeant… confirma faiblement Hinata.

\- Au moins, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes psychiatriques, intervint Temari. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas facile de grandir avec deux frères plus barrés l'un que l'autre.

\- C'est peut-être de famille, insinua malicieusement Ino. Tu ne m'as pas l'air tout à fait équilibrée non plus...

Temari se jeta sur Ino pour lui faire regretter ses paroles, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

La soirée continua ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

\- Au fait Ino, déclara Temari au cours de la conversation, je suis encore tombée sur ta rousse préférée hier. Elle était en train de terroriser des filles à la sortie des toilettes. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

\- Karin, répondit Ino d'une voix lugubre. Karin Tsuku.

\- Vous-vous connaissez Karin ? demanda Hinata hésitante.

\- Oui, et je la considère d'ores et déjà comme mon ennemie jurée dans cette université, déclara Ino d'un ton guerrier. Pourquoi, tu la connais aussi ?

\- Oui, souffla timidement Hinata.

\- C'est elle qui t'embêtait dans le couloir lors de notre première rencontre ? interrogea Sakura

\- Oui, avoua Hinata qui était en train de jouer avec ses doigts pour cacher son embarras.

\- Il ne faut pas te laisser faire par cette vieille rombière ! s'insurgea Temari. Ça l'amuse de faire peur aux autres.

\- Je sais, répondit Hinata. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je la connais depuis longtemps.

La conversation repartit ensuite sur des notes plus agréables. Temari faisait rire tout le monde avec son franc-parler et ses nombreuses blagues, elle parvint même à faire pleurer de rire Tenten et Sakura à plusieurs reprises.

A la demande d'Ino, Hinata et Tenten partagèrent leurs connaissances et leurs bons plans concernant Konoha aux nouvelles arrivantes. Elles parlèrent également de leurs premières impressions sur l'université et les cours qui venaient de débuter. Bien que Sakura étudie la médecine, Ino la psychologie, Hinata la littérature, Tenten le sport et Temari la physique, leurs cours se tenaient sur le même campus et elles avaient certains professeurs en commun, notamment dans les matières générales. Cela leur permit d'échanger leurs points de vue ainsi que certaines informations sur l'université.

Peu avant minuit, Hinata s'excusa auprès des autres filles et rentra chez elle. En effet, elle avait promis à son père de ne pas rentrer trop tard et ce dernier n'était pas très arrangeant.

Après son départ, Temari proposa un jeu d'alcool reposant sur des cartes. Tenten fût tout de suite séduite par l'idée et Sakura et Ino se laissèrent tenter lorsque Temari leur assura qu'elles allaient bien s'amuser. Temari se lança alors dans l'explication des règles pendant qu'Ino remplissait les verres de ses convives.

La jeune fille originaire de Suna avait raison, son jeu était amusant et les nouvelles amies passèrent un très bon moment ponctué de fous rires et de confidences.

Même si elles avaient au départ prévu de sortir en boite de nuit, les jeunes filles s'amusaient tellement qu'elles décidèrent de rester chez Ino pour le reste de la soirée.

L'alcool aidant, la conversation dériva implacablement vers les petits secrets et les récents coups de cœur en matière de garçons.

Ino fut la première à se lancer sur ce terrain glissant :

\- Vous saviez que Sakura avait déjà craqué sur un mec de sa classe ?

\- Ino ! s'insurgea Sakura.

\- Un blond plutôt canon, je dois bien l'avouer, poursuivit Ia jeune fille sans tenir compte des protestations de son amie.

\- Ah ouais ? demanda Tenten dont la curiosité avait été piquée. Et on peut savoir comment il s'appelle ?

\- Naruto ! s'exclama Ino.

\- Naruto ? Naruto Uzumaki ? fit Tenten étonnée.

\- Tu le connais ? s'enquit précipitamment Sakura dont le cerveau n'était pas encore assez embrumé pour lui faire oublier la nature... particulière de Naruto.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Tenten, mais j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le croiser dans Konoha. Il a l'air plutôt maladroit et braillard mais attachant. Je valide ! ajouta-elle en levant le pouce vers Sakura.

\- Tu ne valides rien du tout, la reprit cette dernière. On est juste ami avec Naruto.

\- Mais oui bien sûr... railla Ino.

Sakura avait senti une légère inquiétude lui serrer le ventre lorsque Tenten avait réagi au nom de Naruto. Inconsciemment, elle avait fini par vouloir elle aussi que l'existence des vampires reste secrète aux yeux du commun des mortels. Était-ce dû aux menaces de Kakashi ou à son amitié naissance avec Naruto ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était soulagée d'apprendre que Tenten ne connaissait que vaguement Naruto sans être au courant de quelque chose de spécial qui aurait pu mettre les vampires en danger.

Alors que sa petite poussée d'adrénaline retombait, Sakura s'accorda un léger sourire et elle s'empressa de détourner l'attention d'Ino avant que sa meilleure amie ne revienne à la charge avec d'autres insinuations.

\- Et si tu nous parlais plutôt de ton beau brun ? proposa-t-elle en se tournant vers la blonde.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, déclara Tenten avec un air blasé. Elle nous a déjà rabattu les oreilles avec ce type.

\- Pardon si je t'ennuie en te parlant de l'homme de ma vie, riposta Ino vexée.

\- L'homme de ta vie hein ? répondit Tenten. Tu ne l'as vu qu'une seule fois... D'ailleurs si ça se trouve, tu as juste rêvé parce qu'à part toi, personne ne l'a vu ce mystérieux mec.

\- Une fois ça suffit, répliqua Ino. Le coup de foudre, tu connais ?

\- Bon les filles, les coupa Temari. C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais vous ne voulez pas plutôt revenir à notre petit jeu plutôt que de parler de garçons inutiles ?

\- Je suis d'accord, s'empressa d'approuver Sakura.

\- Oui tu as raison, déclara Tenten. Tous les garçons qui pourraient faire battre mon cœur n'ont jamais eu un regard pour moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais du temps à parler d'eux.

\- Bien parlé ! acquiesça Temari. Noyez vos déceptions dans l'alcool, c'est beaucoup plus efficace que les beaux yeux d'un garçon.

Ses trois amies explosèrent de rire en entendant ses propos. Fidèle à elle-même, Temari n'était pas portée sur les amours qu'elle considérait comme une perte de temps et elle le faisait savoir.

Les jeunes filles reprirent donc leur jeu et changèrent de sujet. Elles continuèrent à bavarder jusque tard dans la nuit.

A la fin de la soirée, elles étaient toutes bien éméchées donc elles décidèrent de rester dormir chez Ino pour plus de prudence, et elles ne rentrèrent chez elles que le lendemain.

* * *

Sasuke était morose depuis la veille et sa confrontation à l'odeur de la dénommée Sakura, objet de ses désirs depuis maintenant presque une semaine. Il n'avait pas pu contenir la force qu'exerçait l'envoûtement et il se serait jeté sur elle si Naruto et Kakashi n'étaient pas intervenus. Cette idée le minait énormément, il se sentait sale, totalement soumis à de vulgaires pulsions. Mais surtout, il se sentait faible. Ne pas parvenir à résister à cette force agissant contre sa volonté faisait de lui un être pitoyable, indigne de sa race et de son clan. Sasuke ne supportait pas la faiblesse que suscitait en lui l'odeur de Sakura et l'envoûtement qui le liait à elle.

Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. De toute évidence, l'envoûtement ne s'estomperait pas de lui-même, l'expérience l'avait prouvé. L'attraction qu'il avait ressenti la veille était même plus forte que celle de la nuit où il l'avait mordue. Il connaissait à présent de goût de son sang et le seul fait d'y penser ravivait en lui des sensations si fortes qu'elles menaçaient de le submerger.

Sasuke ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour régler le problème : il devait faire en sorte de ne plus jamais être en contact avec cette fille. Mais cela signifiait qu'un des deux devait quitter Konoha.

Le jeune vampire ne voulait pas abandonner ses compagnons, le Cercle qui l'avait recueilli et aidé à la mort de ses parents et Naruto, le seul ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Sa vie à Konoha parmi les siens était la seule chose qui lui procurait un peu de bonheur au milieu des sombres pensées qui l'assaillaient sans cesse, la seule chose qui lui faisait apercevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel.

La perte de ses parents et de l'ensemble de son clan avait été un épisode tragique de sa vie dont il ne s'était jamais remis et dont il ne se remettrait sûrement jamais. D'autant plus que cela avait signé l'annihilation de toute relation avec le grand frère qu'il avait tant aimé ; l'amour laissant place à la haine.

Mais obliger Sakura à partir de Konoha n'était pas juste non plus. La jeune fille n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire d'envoûtement, elle ne l'avait pas voulu et n'était même pas au courant.

Sasuke en était à ce stade de ses réflexions lorsque Kakashi pénétra dans sa chambre.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il à son protégé.

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Ecoute Sasuke, déclara gravement Kakashi, j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit et j'ai peut-être une idée mais ça ne va pas te plaire...

Sasuke resta muet et attendit que son mentor poursuive.

\- J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que nous n'avons qu'une seule solution pour régler ce problème d'envoûtement.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Sasuke résigné.

\- Il faut aller voir Itachi, asséna Kakashi. Lui seul pourra t'aider.

Cette annonce sonna comme un coup de massue dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Demander de l'aide à Itachi, la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde ?

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Et voilà !_

_J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis, est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce que Kakashi pense à faire appel à Itachi ? Croyez-vous que Sasuke accepte de voir son frère et que ce dernier accepte de l'aider ? Et surtout, comment est-ce qu'à votre avis Itachi pourrait les aider ? _

_Comme dirait une fidèle lectrice : tant de questions, si peu de réponse ! (je vous remercie d'ailleurs toutes et tous pour vos commentaires, ils me font très plaisir et me motive pour continuer)_

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez toutes les réponses à ces questions dans le prochain chapitre qui sera centré sur Sasuke. _

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	10. 10 - Itachi Uchiha

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous !_

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai dans la publication de ce chapitre mais j'ai eu un gros problème avec mon ordinateur ( vous saviez qu'un câble de chargeur pouvait être littéralement coupé en deux par un court-circuit O.o ? ). J'ai eu une grosse frayeur, il y a eu un énorme éclair blanc mais l'ordinateur et tout ce qu'il contient (dont les fichiers concernant cette fanfic...) a pu être sauvé !_

_Bref j'arrête de parler de mes problèmes, passons à l'histoire._

_On arrive au dixième chapitre de l'Envoûtement soit environ 30 000 mots. Je suis déjà super fière d'en être arrivée là (rappelons qu'il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction) et c'est en grande partie grâce à vous donc je tenais à vous remercier. Mais nous n'en sommes qu'au début et il y aura encore de nombreux rebondissements. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira encore longtemps et, rassurez-vous, on arrive bientôt aux interactions entre Sakura et Sasuke !_

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre._

* * *

_\- Ecoute Sasuke, déclara Kakashi, j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit et j'ai peut-être une idée mais ça ne va pas te plaire..._

_Sasuke resta muet et attendit que son mentor poursuive. _

_\- J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que nous n'avons qu'une seule solution pour régler ce problème d'envoûtement. _

_\- Laquelle ? demanda Sasuke résigné._

_\- Il faut aller voir Itachi, asséna Kakashi. Lui seul pourra t'aider._

\- Itachi ? répéta Sasuke.

\- Oui Itachi Uchiha, confirma Kakashi. Si une seule personne sur cette planète est capable de briser un envoûtement, c'est lui.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux Sasuke. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le clan Uchiha excelle dans l'art de manier les esprits. Je pense qu'en utilisant la technique adéquate, une altération de l'esprit liée au Sharingan peut briser un envoûtement.

\- Dans ce cas, utilisez votre Sharingan, déclara le jeune vampire. On n'a pas besoin d'aller voir Itachi.

\- Même si je possède un Sharingan, je ne suis pas issu du clan Uchiha, objecta Kakashi. Au fil du temps, j'ai appris à manier le Sharingan et le Genjutsu qui y est lié mais je n'aurais jamais le niveau d'un vrai Uchiha. En plus de cela, ton frère possède l'un des Mangekyô Sharingan les plus puissants qui aient jamais existés. Les connaissances d'Itachi en Genjutsu et sa puissance phénoménale font de lui la personne la plus apte à briser un envoûtement.

\- Je ne veux pas le voir, asséna Sasuke d'un ton catégorique. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à lui.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix Sasuke, rétorqua Kakashi. Je sais que ça ne te fait pas plaisir mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Même si on te sépare de cette fille, tu vas passer le reste de ta vie rongé par ce que tu pourrais faire si tu la recroise accidentellement et surtout par la faiblesse que cet envoûtement engendre chez toi. Je refuse de te voir comme cela.

Kakashi avait visé juste. Cela faisait moins d'une semaine que l'envoûtement était apparu et Sasuke gérait déjà de moins en moins le fait d'être asservi aux caprices d'une ancienne magie. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de pouvoir perdre le contrôle de lui-même à tout moment et digérait encore moins d'avoir été la victime d'un envoûtement.

\- Admettons que j'accepte, supposa le brun, qui vous dit qu'Itachi sera d'accord ? Cela va sûrement l'amuser d'apprendre que son pauvre et faible petit frère a été envoûté. Si je lui demande de l'aide, il va me rire au nez et repartir faire les quatre cents coups avec sa bande de psychopathes.

\- J'irai lui parler, répondit Kakashi. Fais-moi confiance, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera.

\- Vous avez déjà pris votre décision, n'est-ce pas ? constata Sasuke.

\- Oui, avoua son mentor. Et je compte sur toi pour t'y soumettre.

\- On verra...

Même si Sasuke avait laissé planer le doute avec sa dernière phrase, Kakashi savait que son jeune protégé accepterait de demander l'aide d'Itachi Uchiha. Il tenait bien trop à sa liberté et à son libre arbitre pour accepter de vivre sous le joug d'un envoûtement qui lui dictait ses actes et réduisait à néant sa volonté. Kakashi savait que le jeune vampire ferait n'importe quoi pour s'en débarrasser, même si cela impliquait de faire appel à son ennemi juré et de raviver de sombres souvenirs.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kakashi annonçait à Sasuke qu'il partait à la rencontre d'Itachi pour solliciter son aide. Une telle demande devait rester discrète : Itachi Uchiha et le groupe de vampires auquel il appartenait n'étaient pas vraiment appréciés de la communauté vampirique et il fallait éviter que la nouvelle de l'envoûtement d'un des membres du Cercle de Konoha ne se répande au risque de compromettre leur sécurité vis à vis des autres vampires. C'est pour ces raisons que Kakashi désirait parler en tête à tête avec le grand frère de Sasuke, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Sasuke ne savait que penser de la rapidité avec laquelle Kakashi avait pu entrer en contact avec son frère aîné et obtenir en entretien. En effet, Itachi faisait partie d'un Cercle de vampires nommé Akatsuki qui restait la plupart du temps hors des radars. Ils n'entretenaient presque aucune relation avec les autres vampires et agissaient selon leurs propres règles. Le fait que Kakashi parvienne à contacter aussi rapidement un des membres de l'Akatsuki démontrait-il à quel point son influence et ses informateurs étaient importants ou cela cachait-il autre chose ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, le sort du jeune vampire reposait à présent sur les talents de son frère et ennemi juré ainsi que sur la capacité de Kakashi à convaincre ce dernier de leur venir en aide. Kakashi devait être au courant de choses que Sasuke ignorait pour être à ce point confiant de l'enclin d'Itachi à leur venir en aide.

L'idée d'éventuellement revoir son frère tourmentait Sasuke mais il y avait pire que cela : il allait devoir lui demander son aide. Cela signifiait s'abaisser devant lui et reconnaître son infériorité. Rien que d'y penser suffisait à mettre le jeune vampire hors de lui.

* * *

Comme c'était souvent le cas le dimanche matin, Naruto avait profité du fait qu'ils n'avaient rien de prévu ce jour-là pour faire la grasse matinée. Quand il émergea enfin de son lit, il se rendit comme à son habitude directement dans la chambre de son meilleur ami encore vêtu de son pyjama.

Il trouva le brun plongé dans de profondes réflexions et visiblement contrarié.

\- Ça va Sasuke ? l'interrogea Naruto tout en s'étirant. Tu as l'air d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que ces derniers jours...

\- Kakashi veut demander de l'aide à Itachi pour briser l'envoûtement, déclara Sasuke sans faire de détour.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Naruto interloqué.

Cette révélation fracassante avait chassé les derniers signes de sommeil visibles sur son visage, il était à présent totalement réveillé et profondément indigné.

\- Kakashi veut demander de l'aide à Itachi ? répéta-t-il en hurlant. Mais il a perdu la tête ou quoi ? Il est où ? Il faut lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Il est déjà parti, Naruto, l'interrompit Sasuke.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le lit de son ami, abattu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répondit Sasuke.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait t'infliger cela ? Il sait très bien quelles relations tu entretiens avec ton frère.

\- Il a dit qu'une technique liée au Sharingan serait peut-être capable de briser un envoûtement, avança Sasuke. Et il a ajouté qu'Itachi était le meilleur dans ce domaine.

\- Ça, je veux bien l'admettre, convint Naruto, mais quand même. Tu es prêt à demander l'aide de cette ordure ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Naruto. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme cela. Cet envoûtement va finir par me faire perdre la tête.

Naruto resta silencieux. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire Sasuke, il avait été le témoin privilégié de ses tourments depuis qu'il avait été envoûté. Même s'il le voyait souffrir, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour venir en aide à son ami et cela l'affligeait profondément. Si faire appel à Itachi Uchiha était la seule solution pour enfin sortir de ce mauvais pas alors il comprenait que Sasuke soit d'accord pour s'y résoudre.

* * *

Kakashi fut de retour peu après la tombée de la nuit. L'Akatsuki se trouvait actuellement dans le pays du feu donc son voyage n'avait été très long. Contre toute attente, Itachi Uchiha avait accepté de venir en aide à son jeune frère. Il leur avait donné rendez-vous deux jours plus tard dans un ancien temple appartenant à la famille Uchiha. Kakashi ne donna pas plus d'informations à Sasuke sur la manière dont il s'y était pris pour convaincre le sinistrement célèbre Itachi Uchiha de mettre ses compétences au service de son cadet.

Le lendemain fut une journée particulièrement déplaisante pour Sasuke. Il ne cessa de se remémorer toutes les raisons qui le poussaient à détester son frère et cela faisait remonter en lui de vieux souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré garder enfouis. Plus le temps passait et moins il était pressé d'être le lendemain et de devoir affronter celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il allait réagir lors de ses retrouvailles avec son frère ainé mais une chose était sûre : cela s'annonçait désagréable et éprouvant.

Mais Sasuke était également conscient que malgré la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son frère, il devait reconnaître qu'Itachi était l'un des vampires les plus puissants de ce monde. Kakashi avait raison de penser que si quelqu'un était capable de briser un envoûtement, c'était bien Itachi Uchiha, le célèbre détenteur du Mangekyô Sharingan.

Si pour reprendre le cours de sa vie et éviter de sombrer dans la folie, Sasuke devait ravaler sa fierté et ses rancunes pour faire appel à son frère, alors il le ferait. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que son libre arbitre et il ne laisserait rien ni personne lui dicter sa conduite.

* * *

Le mardi matin, Kakashi et Sasuke partirent tôt du manoir pour se rendre dans le lieu déterminé par Itachi Uchiha. Naruto n'avait pas été autorisé à les accompagner car Kakashi craignait qu'il fasse l'un des scandales dont il avait le secret en se retrouvant en présence du frère de Sasuke.

Itachi leur avait donné rendez-vous dans un des vieux temples appartenant au clan Uchiha. Les Uchiha étaient une très vieille lignée de vampires. Au fil des siècles, ils avaient amassé une fortune colossale mais après le drame qui avait touché leur clan une quinzaine d'années auparavant, il ne leur restait plus que quelques propriétés.

Le clan Uchiha était réputé comme donnant souvent naissance à des vampires extrêmement puissants. En plus de capacités physiques et mentales supérieures à la moyenne, ils pouvaient faire appel à leurs yeux aux pupilles très spéciales appelées Sharingan. Elles leur permettaient, entre autres, de suivre les mouvements d'un adversaire mais aussi de créer des illusions et de manipuler facilement l'esprit des humains et, pour les plus puissants du clan, des vampires. Cela faisait d'eux un clan aussi crain que respecté.

Plus ils se rapprochaient du lieu du rendez-vous, plus Sasuke se crispait. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère et il n'était pas pressé de se retrouver en sa compagnie. Une quinzaine d'année plus tôt, lorsque Sasuke avait cinq ans, son clan avait été massacré. L'ensemble de ces membres avaient été tués à l'exception de Sasuke et son frère Itachi. Et pour cause, c'était Itachi qui avait perpétré le massacre. Il avait agi sur ordre du Grand Conseil, la plus haute autorité du monde des vampires. Lorsqu'on recevait une mission de leur part, seuls deux choix s'offraient à nous : l'accomplir ou mourir. Itachi avait donc choisi d'accomplir la mission mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à éliminer son petit frère. Le Grand Conseil avait fermé les yeux sur cette désobéissance et l'enfant avait pu rester en vie.

Mais même en sachant cela, Sasuke n'avait jamais pardonné à son frère l'extermination de son clan. Il le soupçonnait d'avoir accompli cette mission pour assouvir sa soif de puissance et de l'avoir laissé en vie simplement par cruauté et pour avoir un adversaire à sa taille le moment venu. En effet, Itachi avait totalement changé de personnalité après le massacre du clan Uchiha. Il était passé du grand frère aimant et attentionné à un être sanguinaire et sans pitié arpentant le monde aux côtés d'un gang de vampires, l'Akatsuki. Peut-être que cette facette de sa personnalité était en réalité sa véritable identité qu'il avait simplement cachée durant ses jeunes années pour mieux trahir les siens par la suite.

L'Akatsuki était régulièrement présente dans les environs de Konoha et Sasuke avait déjà eu affaire à eux. Kakashi, Orochimaru et le reste de leur Cercle les surveillaient de près, craignant une attaque sournoise ou un coup dans le dos. En effet, bien qu'ils n'aient pour l'instant montré aucune animosité à l'égard du Cercle de Konoha, on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ce groupe de vampires sans foi ni loi. Ne pas s'en méfier ni garder un œil sur eux aurait été une grave erreur.

Les rares fois où Sasuke avait été en contact avec des membres de l'Akatsuki, Itachi n'était pas avec eux. Il avait plutôt eu affaire à Deidara et Hidan, les deux membres les plus incontrôlables de l'organisation. Quant à son frère, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Le temple dans lequel ils se rendaient était à environ trois heures de route de Konoha. Peu de monde connaissait son existence, c'était un endroit isolé que les Uchiha aimaient garder secret.

Sasuke ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en arrivant là-bas ni quelle serait sa réaction à la vue de son frère. Il passa une bonne partie du trajet à se préparer à toutes les éventualités.

Quand ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous, Kakashi se gara aux abords du temple et les deux vampires continuèrent à pied.

Le temple n'étant plus entretenu depuis des années, des mauvaises herbes s'étaient frayées un chemin jusqu'à l'allée menant au bâtiment et du lierre grimpait sur le mur d'enceinte. Malgré cela, le temple restait majestueux et empli de solennité.

Ils progressèrent en silence jusqu'aux marches permettant d'accéder à l'intérieur du sanctuaire en restant sur leurs gardes. A leur approche, une nuée de corbeaux aussi noirs que la nuit s'envola et disparut dans les sous-bois.

Lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux, Itachi Uchiha les attendait, immobile en haut des marches. Il arborait une longue cape noire parsemée de motifs en forme de nuages rouges, sorte de tenue officielle des membres de l'Akatsuki. Ses yeux couleur d'ébène scrutait les deux visiteurs se trouvant à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Itachi, le salua Kakashi en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Ce dernier répondit par un léger signe de tête avant de tourner son regard en direction de Sasuke. Ses yeux sombres sondèrent ceux de son frère avec intensité et le temps sembla comme suspendu pendant quelques instants.

\- Laisse-nous Kakashi, déclara-t-il d'un ton grave. On va régler cela en famille.

Kakashi observa son jeune protégé engagé dans un face à face silencieux avec son aîné. La tension entre les deux frères était palpable.

En temps normal, le vampire aux cheveux gris n'aurait jamais laissé un de ses disciples seul avec un membre de l'Akatsuki, ils étaient bien trop dangereux. Mais avec Itachi, c'était différent.

Bien que peu enclin à confier Sasuke à un homme aussi imprévisible et indéchiffrable, Kakashi savait qu'Itachi avait raison. Les deux frères devaient se retrouver seuls. Il savait également qu'Itachi ne ferait jamais de mal à son jeune frère. Il se retira donc après avoir exhorté Sasuke au calme d'un geste silencieux.

* * *

Au même moment, la vie suivait son cours à l'université de Konoha mais certains n'avaient pas la tête aux études. En effet, Naruto était maussade depuis la veille et Sakura ne savait qu'en penser. Le jeune homme était d'ordinaire si enthousiaste et si énergique que le voir dans cet état la préoccupait. Il n'avait fait aucune blague, commit aucune maladresse et ne bavardait même pas en classe. Bien que ce soit assez reposant pour sa camarade, elle savait que cette attitude n'était pas normale et que cela cachait le mal-être du jeune homme.

La veille, Sakura n'avait pas voulu paraître indiscrète donc elle n'avait fait aucune remarque mais l'abattement de Naruto semblait s'être accru et cela l'inquiétait. Elle attendit la première pause de la journée pour attirer son camarade dans un endroit tranquille et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Tu as l'air déprimé depuis quelques jours Naruto, est-ce que tu as des soucis ? demanda-t-elle délicatement.

Le jeune homme semblait incertain sur la manière de se comporter face à cette question.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment en parler, répondit-il d'un ton hésitant.

\- Cela concerne les vampires ? hasarda la jeune fille à voix basse après s'être assurée que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

\- Oui.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Ça dépend pour qui, déclara énigmatiquement Naruto. C'est un problème particulier qui ne concerne que quelques personnes mais mon meilleur ami est impliqué.

\- Il est en danger ? interrogea Sakura.

\- Oui, affirma le jeune vampire. Mais j'ai autant peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire que de ce qu'il pourrait subir.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui venir en aide ?

\- Non, on me l'a interdit. Et de toute façon c'est quelque chose qu'il doit régler seul.

* * *

Après le départ de Kakashi, les deux frères Uchiha s'étaient défiés du regard de longues minutes sans qu'aucun des d'eux ne prononce le moindre mot ou n'ébauche le moindre geste.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, Sasuke, finit par déclarer Itachi.

\- En effet, répondit froidement son frère.

Itachi attendit encore quelques instants avant de se tourner lentement et de pénétrer dans le temple. Il disparut rapidement dans l'obscurité régnant à l'intérieur. Sasuke inspira profondément et lui emboîta le pas. Ses yeux de vampires s'habituèrent immédiatement au changement de luminosité et il put découvrir que rien n'avait changé à l'intérieur par rapport à la période où il y venait de temps en temps étant enfant. Les armoiries des Uchiha ornaient toujours les murs et des meubles imposants surmontés de reliques anciennes étaient disposés sur le pourtour de la pièce principale. Un sort éloignant les humains indésirables du bâtiment avait été jeté il y a bien longtemps et peu de vampires osaient s'aventurer sur les terres des Uchiha, même après le drame qui avait décimé leur clan.

\- Alors comme ça, tu ne peux pas résister à une humaine ? demanda l'aîné Uchiha d'un ton sarcastique en faisait face son jeune frère.

Sasuke fut piqué au vif par cette remarque. Entendre Itachi le rabaisser lui était insupportable. Mais il savait pourquoi il était là et ce que Kakashi lui avait promis de la part d'Itachi ; aussi, il resta silencieux et ne céda pas à la provocation de son frère.

\- Kakashi m'a fait part de ton problème, poursuivit Itachi, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai accepté de vous aider. Je ne peux décemment pas laisser mon cher petit frère dans cette piteuse condition.

Ce fut l'insulte de trop pour Sasuke.

\- Laisse-moi rire, s'emporta-t-il, pourquoi m'aiderais-tu, toi, la personne qui m'a pris tout ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde ?

\- Parce que tu déshonores le sang des Uchiha en étant soumis à une humaine, rétorqua sèchement Itachi.

\- Je déshonore le sang des Uchiha ? répéta Sasuke incrédule. Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu peux parler, par ta faute, il n'y a plus de clan Uchiha. Tu les as tués ! hurla-t-il.

\- Tant que nous vivrons, le clan Uchiha existera, répondit calmement Itachi. Un jour, tu comprendras cela. Tout comme tu comprendras les raisons de mon acte.

\- Non, asséna son frère. Je ne comprendrai jamais. Tu pourras bien me raconter tout ce que tu voudras, me dire que tu n'avais pas le choix, qu'on t'y a forcé ; je ne comprendrai jamais et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Itachi ne sembla nullement affecté par ces paroles. Il continuait d'observer son frère avec attention, guettant ses réactions et analysant son comportement.

\- Je ne veux pas parler du passé avec toi, décréta Sasuke. Je ne veux pas te parler du tout. Donc fais ce que tu as à faire et fais-le vite, qu'on en finisse.

\- Et qu'attends-tu de moi ? questionna Itachi.

\- Que tu m'aides, avoua Sasuke dans un murmure.

Il avait dû prendre sur lui pour prononcer ces mots. Demander de l'aide à quelqu'un n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude et devoir la demander à Itachi exigeait de lui qu'il ravale sa rancœur et sa fierté. Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Itachi, il attendait que son frère prononce ces mots et l'appelle officiellement à l'aide.

\- J'attends de toi que tu me viennes en aide, poursuivit Sasuke en reprenant une voix normale, et que tu utilises tes connaissances et ton Mangekyô Sharingan pour briser l'envoûtement auquel je suis soumis.

Itachi ricana ostensiblement.

\- Il faut être stupide pour penser qu'on peut briser un envoûtement, déclara-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Itachi, répliqua Sasuke.

\- Moi non plus, Sasuke. Les envoûtements sont le fruit d'une magie très ancienne et très puissante. Personne, pas même moi, ne peut les briser.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit à Kakashi que tu acceptais de nous aider alors ? s'emporta Sasuke.

\- Parce que je peux effectivement t'aider, affirma Itachi.

\- Tu viens de dire que tu n'étais pas capable de briser l'envoûtement alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution...

Itachi ferma les yeux quelques instants. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses pupilles étaient rouges et ornées d'une étoile noire à trois branches. Il riva son regard dans celui de Sasuke et tout bascula autour d'eux. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un monde infini en noir et blanc éclairé par un ciel rouge sang.

\- ... il va falloir que tu apprennes à y résister, asséna Itachi.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, j'espère que vous cela vous a plu. _

_Il n'y avait pas trop d'actions dans ce chapitre, il sert plutôt de mise en place à la suite de l'histoire et d'entrée en scène pour Itachi Uchiha. _

_Je sais que j'ai changé la personnalité d'Itachi (et par conséquent celle de Sasuke aussi) et je suis désolée si cela contrarie certaines personnes. _

_Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Sasuke ne peut pas avoir pour seul objectif du tuer son frère pour se venger donc il me fallait faire un choix : soit je faisais d'Itachi un être cruel et sadique soit je le rendais comme vers la fin du manga en dévoilant directement certains de ces secrets (je ne veux pas trop en dire pour éviter les spoilers si certains se sont arrêtés au milieu du manga/de l'anime). J'ai choisi la deuxième option car j'aime beaucoup trop le personnage d'Itachi pour en faire un banal psychopathe. Je dois avouer que c'est même mon personnage préféré dans le manga/anime original. _

_Donc voilà, on se retrouve avec un Itachi entre deux eaux, pas aussi profond que dans la vraie histoire mais pas complètement taré non plus. J'espère que cela ne vous gène pas trop. _

_Le pauvre Sasuke va déguster dans le prochain chapitre mais une fois que cet épisode douloureux sera fini, il sera enfin temps d'organiser une vraie rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes !_

_On se retrouve très vite._

_Portez-vous bien !_

_Maïwen._


	11. 11 - Les Arcanes Lunaires

Le monde autour de Sasuke et Itachi avait basculé dans une autre dimension. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du temple Uchiha ou de leur environnement normal. Ils se trouvaient à présent au milieu d'une immense étendue dont on ne voyait pas la fin, éclairée par un soleil rouge sang.

Le seul signe de vie était la présence de Sasuke et d'Itachi, le reste n'était qu'un désert inanimé. Sasuke comprit rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple illusion, c'était beaucoup plus réel.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à résister à l'envoûtement, indiqua Itachi. A la fin de notre entrainement, tu ressentiras toujours ses effets mais ton esprit sera assez fort pour passer outre.

Soudain, une potence en forme de T surgit de nulle part et Sasuke s'y trouva cloué, les bras en croix. Il tenta de se dégager mais des liens en apparence indestructibles le retenaient. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, en vain.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Relâche-moi ! hurla-t-il en direction de son frère.

\- Inutile de t'énerver, répondit imperturbablement Itachi. C'est moi qui contrôle tout ce qui se passe dans ce monde.

Sasuke fit un effort surhumain pour se calmer. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une technique d'Itachi. Si ce qu'Itachi avançait était vrai et qu'il avait réellement le contrôle de ce monde, il était inutile de s'énerver et de s'acharner sur les liens qui l'entravaient. Il valait mieux qu'il utilise sa tête et qu'il trouve un moyen pour sortir de là.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-il.

\- On appelle cela les Arcanes Lunaires, expliqua Itachi. Il s'agit de l'une des techniques les plus puissantes du clan Uchiha. Peut-être que toi aussi, tu la maîtriseras un jour...

\- Tu as dit vouloir m'entraîner à résister à l'envoûtement ? dit Sasuke avec intérêt.

\- Oui et autant te prévenir tout de suite : ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. L'envoûtement est une magie vraiment très puissante mais avec assez de volonté et d'entrainement, tu seras capable d'y résister.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Je vais t'expliquer, répondit Itachi. Je contrôle absolument tout ce qui se passe au sein du monde dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Comme tu l'as déjà deviné, ce n'est pas une simple illusion : tes sensations sont réelles, tu ressens vraiment la douleur, la souffrance et les perceptions de tes cinq sens. Je contrôle aussi l'écoulement du temps, tu peux passer des heures ici alors qu'il ne se sera écoulé qu'une seule seconde dans le monde réel. L'idée est simple : je vais te faire sentir encore et encore l'odeur de cette fille jusqu'à ce que tu parviennes à contrôler les pulsions que l'envoûtement provoque chez toi.

Imperceptiblement, l'odeur de Sakura commença à se répandre dans l'air. Bien qu'Itachi ne l'ait jamais rencontrée, il lui suffisait de puiser dans l'esprit de son frère pour reconstituer l'odeur si particulière qui l'avait envoûté. Lorsqu'elle parvint progressivement aux narines de Sasuke, celui-ci recommença à s'agiter. Bientôt, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses crocs commencèrent à s'allonger. Quelques secondes de plus et il se débattait dans tous les sens en tentant de se soustraire aux liens qui le maintenaient sur sa potence et l'empêchaient de trouver la source de cette odeur entêtante. Il tirait dessus de toutes ses forces en feulant après Itachi et criant pour qu'il le détache. Mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il augmenta la puissance de l'odeur qui flottait à présent tout autour d'eux puis recula de quelques pas.

\- Je reviendrais dans quelques heures Sasuke, une fois que tu te seras un peu calmé, annonça-t-il en disparaissant sous les yeux de Sasuke qui ne le voyait même plus, obnubilé par l'odeur qui avait réveillé l'envoûtement qui sommeillait en lui.

Une fois revenu dans le monde réel, Itachi observa le corps de son frère qui était tombé à genou sur le sol du temple et tremblait à présent de toutes parts. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient vides, son esprit était toujours enfermé dans les Arcanes Lunaires. Itachi prit son frère dans ses bras et le transporta jusqu'à une petite pièce attenante munie lit. Il déposa Sasuke dessus et épongea son front plein de sueur.

Les Arcanes Lunaires étaient une technique extrêmement difficile à maitriser et elles demandaient beaucoup d'énergie à son utilisateur. Itachi n'avait pas choisi le temple Uchiha par hasard, c'était un lieu tenu secret où son frère et lui seraient en sécurité pendant leur entrainement. Ils n'en étaient qu'au commencement mais Itachi sentait déjà la fatigue liée à la quantité colossale d'énergie qu'il avait dû fournir pour lancer le sortilège. Néanmoins, il savait que ce serait son frère qui endurerait les plus grands tourments.

Quand Itachi se rematérialisa dans les Arcanes Lunaires, il ne s'était écoulé que quelques heures dans le monde réel mais le calvaire de Sasuke avait duré des jours. Il était à présent à bout de forces, il haletait et son corps pendait, retenu uniquement par les liens qui le maintenaient sur sa potence. L'odeur de Sakura emplissait toujours l'air mais Sasuke avait l'air d'avoir abandonné l'idée de trouver sa provenance. Itachi se rapprocha de son frère et pris son menton entre ses mains pour observer ses pupilles. Elles étaient revenues à leur état normal.

\- Rentre tes crocs Sasuke, ordonna-t-il.

Ce dernier obtempéra et ses canines se rétractèrent lentement jusqu'à retrouver une taille normale. A partir d'un certain point, l'épuisement était donc plus fort que l'envoûtement. Cela conforta Itachi, ses déductions étaient justes. Il y avait un réel espoir pour que Sasuke apprenne à résister à l'envoûtement.

Itachi mit fin aux Arcanes Lunaires et ils rebasculèrent dans le monde réel. Sasuke reposait toujours inerte dans le lit mais son corps ne tremblait plus. Il était simplement en train de dormir, éreinté par la fatigue liée à la puissante technique qu'il venait de subir. Itachi se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et se retira dans la pièce adjacente. Ils ne reprendraient l'entrainement que le lendemain, son frère et lui avaient besoin de repos.

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla en plein cœur de la nuit, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il se trouvait. Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il partit à la recherche d'Itachi. Il le trouva rapidement, son frère était dans la pièce principale du temple, assis dans un grand fauteuil aux allures de trône.

\- Approche, déclara l'ainé des Uchiha en le voyant.

Sasuke s'avança prudemment sans quitter son frère des yeux.

\- Tu t'en es bien sorti pour une première fois au sein des Arcanes Lunaires, reconnu Itachi. Tu t'es réveillé assez rapidement et ton esprit n'a pas l'air d'avoir subi de dommages. Tu as de la chance d'être un Uchiha.

Sasuke conserva le silence.

\- Nous allons reprendre l'entrainement, décréta Itachi. Mais avant, il faut que tu recouvres des forces.

Les yeux sombres d'Itachi scrutaient son frère dans la pénombre. Les Arcanes Lunaires imposaient une dépense d'énergie colossale, autant pour l'ensorceleur que pour sa victime.

\- Isabelle ? appela-t-il.

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année sortit de l'ombre et avança jusqu'à Itachi.

\- Oui Monsieur ?

\- Mon frère a besoin de se nourrir, lui dit Itachi.

La jeune femme inclina docilement la tête puis s'approcha de Sasuke. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle souleva ses cheveux, laissant ainsi voir la peau nue de son cou et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai hypnotisée, déclara Itachi. Dans une semaine elle rentrera chez elle persuadée d'avoir fait un voyage à travers le pays.

\- Non, je refuse, décréta Sasuke. Tu sais très bien que mon Cercle n'approuve pas ces méthodes.

\- Je me fiche totalement de ce qu'approuve ton Cercle, asséna Itachi. Tu vas avoir besoin de forces pour supporter l'entrainement que je t'ai préparé. Les Uchiha détiennent un grand pouvoir ; en contrepartie, nos besoins en sang sont plus élevés que ceux de la plupart des vampires. Sans sang humain, il nous est difficile d'être au maximum de nos capacités. Et je te promets, Sasuke, que tu vas avoir besoin d'être au maximum de tes capacités.

Sasuke soutint le regard d'Itachi plusieurs secondes en signe de contestation. Il ne souhaitait pas boire le sang de cette humaine, c'était contraire aux règles de son Cercle et contraire à la morale qu'il désirait suivre. Mais il savait que son frère avait raison et qu'il avait besoin de forces. De plus, Itachi n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas abreuvé de sang frais.

Sasuke s'avança donc vers la dénommée Isabelle et la remercia d'offrir son sang. Il jeta un dernier regard irrité à Itachi avant de plonger la tête dans le cou de la jeune femme et d'y planter ses canines. Le sang gicla abondamment dans sa gorge, il avait visé la carotide. Il usa de tout son self-control pour ne pas profiter de l'instant et ne pas apprécier la saveur du sang humain. Il voulait considérer ce sang frais comme une simple dose de vitamines et non comme un acte lui procurant du plaisir.

Itachi observa attentivement Sasuke pendant tout ce temps. Il constata que son frère avait visé la carotide avec précision et qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas faire trop souffrir l'humaine. Il s'arrêta dès que le pouls de la femme commença à ralentir, prélevant ainsi la dose parfaite de sang. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il lécha la plaie présente dans le cou de sa victime pour arrêter le saignement et la congédia. Excepté les sillons rouges visibles sur son menton, pas une seule goutte de sang n'avait échappé à Sasuke, il avait pris garde à ne rien gaspiller. Malgré son manque d'entrainement et d'habitude, Sasuke s'était comporté comme un vampire expérimenté et il s'était alimenté de manière quasiment parfaite.

\- C'est à mes côtés que tu devrais être Sasuke, déclara Itachi d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, déclara Sasuke de mauvaise foi. Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi.

\- Tu sais que ta place est ici, au sein de l'Akatsuki, poursuivit Itachi. Et celle de Naruto Uzumaki également.

\- Tu perds ton temps, affirma Sasuke, nous ne vous rejoindrons jamais.

\- La guerre se prépare, lui fit savoir Itachi. Pour la gagner, les meilleurs éléments ont besoin de se rassembler.

* * *

\- Alors comme ça, ton cousin est champion de surf ? demanda Naruto étonné.

Le lendemain, le jeune vampire était toujours d'humeur maussade alors Sakura avait entreprit de lui remonter le moral en lui racontant les aventures parfois abracadabrantes de sa famille.

\- Oui, enfin il est seulement champion régional mais il participe souvent à des compétitions internationales, raconta Sakura. Le problème, c'est que cela a rendu jaloux mon autre cousin qui s'est mis en tête de battre des records du monde pour devenir célèbre.

\- Des records du monde ? demanda Naruto.

\- Oui, des records du monde. Tu savais qu'il existait le record du monde de temps passé sur une balançoire ? Ou le record du monde de lancer de petits pois avec sa bouche ? Je pense que le plus stupide, c'était d'essayer de battre le record du monde de nage les pieds et les poings liés. Heureusement qu'il était avec mon cousin surfeur à ce moment-là et qu'il est venu le sauver, autrement il se serait noyé.

\- Hahaha, rigola Naruto, ta famille est vraiment trop drôle ! Tu as d'autres histoires comme ça ?

\- J'en ai plein ! affirma Sakura. Tiens par exemple, ma tante Alice. Elle a accouché de quadruplés il y a trois ans. Tu imagines ? Des quadruplés ! Ça fait quatre bébés qui pleurent et qui ont faim en même temps, le cauchemar. Mais le pire, c'est quand ils ont commencé à grandir : ils sont toujours de mèche pour faire des bêtises, même les nourrices de la crèche sont débordées.

\- J'imagine à quel point ça doit être difficile d'élever quatre petits diables du même âge, s'amusa Naruto. C'est quand même fascinant la facilité avec laquelle les humains arrivent à avoir des enfants, ajouta-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

Sa dernière phrase interpela Sakura qui avait toujours de nombreuses questions en tête concernant les vampires. Profitant du fait qu'ils étaient seuls, elle se lança :

\- Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas été transformé en vampire mais que tu étais né comme cela. Les vampires peuvent donc aussi avoir des enfants non ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que cela, répondit Naruto. Normalement, les vampires ne sont pas censés donner naissance.

\- Alors comment es-tu né ? demanda Sakura avec curiosité.

\- C'est une longue histoire... prévint le vampire.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup l'entendre, affirma la jeune fille.

Naruto hésitait. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait révéler à Sakura de tels secrets ni si Kakashi approuverait. Mais la jeune fille s'était toujours montrée respectueuse et discrète. Elle avait suivi à la lettre ce que lui avait dit Kakashi, elle n'avait jamais révélé ce qu'elle savait et Naruto avait confiance en elle.

\- Ce que je vais te dire doit rester secret, déclara-t-il. Tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop mais après tout, c'est trop tard maintenant alors autant te révéler notre vrai nature.

\- Je ne dirai rien à personne, assura Sakura. Merci de me faire confiance Naruto.

\- Il y a environ 80 ans, commença le blond, une guerre entre vampires a éclatée en marge de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Les guerres vampiriques sont effroyables, elles font toujours beaucoup de morts parmi les nôtres et elles se règlent en générale dans le sang. Le parti qui gagne est bien souvent celui qui possède la plus grande force de frappe. Pour augmenter les effectifs d'une armée, on peut transformer des humains en vampire. On les appelle les Mordus. Ce sont des créatures instables, ils sont bien moins forts qu'un vrai vampire et ils finissent presque toujours par sombrer dans la folie.

Sakura écoutait avec attention le récit de Naruto.

\- La deuxième méthode, continua-t-il, consiste à contourner les lois de la Nature pour que des couples de vampires puissent avoir des enfants. C'est ce qui est arrivé pendant la guerre. Les vampires ont fait appel aux sorcières, oui elles existent aussi, ajouta-t-il en apercevant les yeux ébahis de Sakura, et après de dures négociations elles ont accepté de nous aider. Permettre à des vampires d'avoir un enfant est très difficile, cela demande un grand savoir et de nombreux sortilèges. Si l'opération est un succès, alors un bébé vampire nait et il grandit de la même manière qu'un humain jusqu'à l'âge d'environ 25 ans. Ensuite, le processus de vieillissement ralenti. Plus un vampire vieillit, moins il grandit vite. Avoir un enfant vampire est un investissement à long terme lors qu'une guerre. II faut de nombreuses années avant que l'enfant soit capable de se battre. Mais quand on sait que les guerres vampiriques peuvent durer des siècles, ça reste une bonne stratégie.

L'idée qu'on puisse vouloir des enfants juste pour s'en servir comme arme scandalisait Sakura. Elle compatissait avec Naruto qui n'avait pas dû avoir une vie facile jusqu'à présent.

\- Pendant cette guerre, beaucoup d'enfants vampires ont vu le jour, poursuivit Naruto. Je fais partie de la dernière génération. La guerre a pris fin quelques mois après ma naissance. Un armistice a été signé et depuis la situation s'est calmée.

\- Alors tes parents ont demandé l'aide de sorcières pour que tu puisses naître ? demanda Sakura.

\- Oui et ils sont morts juste après. Je ne les ai jamais connus. J'ai été recueilli et élevé par un homme nommé Iruka. Je le considère à la fois comme un père et un grand frère. Quand j'ai eu cinq ans, il m'a confié à Kakashi et c'est lui qui prend soin de moi depuis.

\- Je suis désolée Naruto, c'est une triste histoire.

\- Il y a plus à plaindre que moi, répondit ce dernier. Kakashi par exemple avait six ans lorsque la guerre a éclaté. Il y a vu des choses horribles.

* * *

Sasuke était toujours attaché à sa potence, emprisonné dans les Arcanes Lunaires d'Itachi. Cela ne faisait qu'un peu plus de 24 heures qu'il avait commencé l'entrainement prévu par son frère mais il avait déjà subi des semaines de tortures au sein du sortilège lancé par Itachi. Les premiers jours avaient été atroces. Dès que l'odeur de Sakura apparaissait, son esprit vrillait et l'envoûtement prenait le contrôle. Tout son corps voulait alors trouver la source de l'odeur entêtante et il s'arrachait la peau contre les liens qui le maintenait sur la potence en essayant de se libérer.

Le seul moment de répit qui lui était accordé par l'envoûtement était lorsqu'il tombait dans un état semi-inconscient, accablé par l'épuisement et incapable de se soutenir tout seul. A ce moment-là, il reprenait furtivement le contrôle de son corps et de ses envies, et sa soif de sang, bien que toujours présente, devenait supportable. Mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Dès qu'il recouvrait un peu de force, l'envoûtement revenait, plus fort que jamais. Toutefois, Sasuke avait remarqué que l'envoûtement mettait de plus en plus de temps avant de prendre le contrôle total de ses pulsions. La phase intermédiaire pendant laquelle il sentait qu'il était envoûté mais encore plus ou moins maître de lui-même et qui autrefois ne durait qu'une demie seconde pouvait à présente se prolonger pendant plusieurs secondes voire quelques minutes.

La dernière fois qu'Itachi était apparu dans les Arcanes Lunaires, il lui avait dit que si l'épuisement pouvait faire reculer l'envoûtement alors sa volonté le pouvait aussi. Le but n'était pas de briser l'envoûtement ou de l'empêcher de se mettre en place mais plutôt de l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Il fallait que Sasuke parvienne à faire perdurer la phase intermédiaire lors de laquelle il était envoûté mais résistait aux pulsions que lui dictait l'envoûtement.

Jusqu'à présent, Sasuke n'y était pas parvenu. Il luttait à chaque fois avec véhémence contre l'envoûtement mais une fois que ce dernier s'était inexorablement mis en place, il se contentait de redouter le moment où il allait perdre l'esprit. Il ne parvenait pas à accepter l'idée d'être envoûté.

Itachi se matérialisa soudain devant ses yeux. Sasuke s'était évanoui d'épuisement quelques minutes plus tôt et il reprenait tout juste connaissance.

\- Vas t'en, souffla le jeune vampire. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes plaisir à me regarder dans cet état.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Itachi.

\- Tu abandonnes si facilement, commenta ce dernier. Ta fierté d'empêche de supporter l'idée d'être envoûté. Mais il va falloir que tu t'y fasses Sasuke, parce que l'envoûtement ne disparaîtra pas.

\- Je n'en veux pas de cet envoûtement, prononça Sasuke avec difficulté et à bout de forces.

\- C'est un caprice Sasuke, asséna Itachi. L'envoûtement est là à présent, tu dois apprendre à vivre avec. Laisse-le venir, accepte-le et résiste son contrôle. C'est la seule solution.

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas je vais rester ici, décréta Itachi. Je veux te voir abandonner, je veux te voir impuissant, je veux être là lorsque tu laisseras l'envoûtement prendre le contrôle de toi juste parce que tu es trop faible pour faire des concessions.

Sasuke jeta un regard mauvais à son frère et lui montra instinctivement les dents en signe de mécontentement. Mais les mots d'Itachi avait fait mouche, Sasuke ne voulait pas se retrouver impuissant, encore moins en présence de son frère ainé. Il réfléchit aux paroles d'Itachi tout en essayant de rassembler ses forces.

Lorsque l'envoûtement se manifesta, Sasuke le laissa venir. Il s'était résolu à ne plus lutter contre ce qui était inévitable. En revanche, il tenta par tous les moyens de conserver son calme et de protéger son esprit. Il sentait le regard de son frère peser sur lui et il ne voulait pas lui donner raison. Il n'était pas faible, il n'était pas impuissant et il allait le prouver.

Par défi plus que par conviction, Sasuke n'abandonna pas. Il ressentit la soif de sang l'envahir progressivement mais il ne se laissa pas aller. Il respira à pleins poumons et s'emplit de cette odeur, la délectant et la savourant. Lorsque l'envoûtement se faufila jusqu'à son esprit, il résista. Il se concentra sur sa respiration et fit de l'odeur ensorcelante une force en se focalisant sur elle et sur rien d'autre. Cette lutte intérieure dura de longues minutes. L'envoûtement continuait de se frayait un chemin pour prendre la maîtrise de son corps mais Sasuke ne se laissait pas faire. Il ressentait les pulsions et plutôt que de les nier, il les acceptait tout en conservant le contrôle. Il refusait de perdre ce combat sous les yeux d'Itachi. Au bout d'un moment, l'envoûtement ne progressa plus. Sasuke sentait qu'en gardant un niveau de maîtrise et de concentration élevé, il pourrait conservait ce statut quo au moins un certain temps.

Il releva la tête vers Itachi, plein de défis. Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle, constata que Sasuke était tendu et crispé mais qu'il était toujours maître de lui-même. Ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées mais ses yeux gardaient leur éclat d'intelligence.

\- Bien, le félicita Itachi. Maintenant on va pouvoir passer à la deuxième phase.


	12. 12 - Résister à la tentation

_Note de l'auteur :__ Et voici le nouveau chapitre de l'Envoûtement !_

_C'est le chapitre le plus long depuis le début de la fanfiction mais je tenais à respecter la promesse que je vous ai faite lorsque je vous ai dit qu'il ne restait plus que 2 ou 3 chapitres avant la fameuse rencontre Sakura / Sasuke. Ceci est donc le dernier chapitre avant le moment que vous attendez tous !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'odeur de Sakura se dissipa et les liens qui retenaient Sasuke sur la potence disparurent soudainement. Le jeune vampire tomba piteusement au sol, résister à l'envoûtement avait consumé ses dernières forces.

Itachi mit fin aux Arcanes Lunaires, Sasuke allait devoir se reposer avant d'être en mesure de poursuivre l'entrainement. Lorsqu'il se rematérialisa dans le monde réel, il put constater que son frère gisait sur le sol du temple, inconscient. Itachi devait prendre garde à ne pas dépasser les limites du jeune vampire, il n'avait encore jamais poussé aussi loin l'utilisation des Arcanes Lunaires sur quelqu'un. Cette technique était redoutable et elle pouvait causer de graves dommages sur sa victime. Si Sasuke n'était pas un membre du clan Uchiha, il aurait sûrement déjà perdu l'esprit.

Itachi ramena Sasuke dans sa chambre puis partit lui-même se reposer un peu.

Au réveil de Sasuke, Isabelle, l'humaine hypnotisée par Itachi, l'attendait. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne discuta pas les ordres de son frère et s'abreuva de son sang sans protester. Lorsque ce fut fait, Itachi emprisonna à nouveau Sasuke dans les Arcanes Lunaires.

Lorsque Sasuke se retrouva prit dans le sortilège, il constata que leur environnement avait changé. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une pièce circulaire en pierres faiblement éclairée et dépourvue d'ouvertures apparentes. Au centre de la pièce trônait une fontaine vide.

\- Tu es parvenu à résister à l'odeur qui t'as envoûté, déclara Itachi. Voyons à présent si tu seras capable de résister à la vue du sang.

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, des vagues de sang giclèrent de la fontaine. Sasuke reconnu instantanément l'odeur qui s'en émanait, c'était celle de Sakura. Tout son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Moins de trois secondes plus tard, il se jetait sur le précieux liquide coulant de la fontaine. Il n'avait même pas essayé de freiner l'envoûtement, cela aurait été inutile. Même en temps normal, la vue d'une telle quantité de sang provoquait chez lui une soif difficile à refréner. L'envoûtement n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup le pousser pour qu'il craque et cède à cette soif incontrôlable.

Sans perdre une seconde, il se pencha vers le filet rouge qui s'écoulait sans interruption et il but de grandes gorgées. A peine le sang avait-il pénétré à l'intérieur de sa gorge que toute sa trachée le brûlait. Il sentit une douleur intense se propageait jusque dans son estomac en suivant le chemin emprunté par le sang qu'il venait de boire. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, la douleur était atroce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke vomissait tripes et boyaux sur le sol de pierre.

Entre deux vomissements et malgré la douleur, Sasuke trouva la force d'interpeller son frère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? haleta-t-il.

\- Je ne t'ai rien fait, répondit Itachi. Tu t'es infligé cela tout seul en tentant de boire ce sang.

Sasuke restitua une nouvelle vague de sang sur le sol. Tout son torse le brûlait, il avait l'impression d'avoir ingéré de la lave en fusion.

\- Je vais te laisser ici, annonça Itachi. Tu vas devoir apprendre à contrôler ta soif de sang en plus de résister à l'envoûtement. Même si l'envoûtement est d'abord lié à l'odeur d'un humain, c'est en réalité l'odeur de son sang qui t'envoûte et te pousse à le boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Résister au sang est bien plus compliqué que de résister à une simple odeur flottant dans l'air.

Sasuke s'était quelque peu revigoré pendant que son frère parlait. Ses haut-le-cœur s'étaient espacés et les brûlures de son estomac et sa gorge commençaient à se dissiper.

\- Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer, continua Itachi. Le sang de cette fille s'écoulera perpétuellement de cette fontaine et tu n'auras aucune autre source de nourriture. Nous verrons combien de temps tu tiendras. Inutile de te préciser qu'à chaque fois que tu tenteras de t'abreuver de ce sang, ce qu'il vient de se passer recommencera. Apprends à contrôler ta soif et à résister à l'envoûtement. Alors seulement, je te laisserai sortir.

Suite à ces paroles, l'image d'Itachi s'effaça lentement, comme un mirage, et Sasuke se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Seul avec la fontaine qui continuait de couler, inexorablement.

Le jeune vampire était comme hypnotisé par le sang qui s'en déversait, incapable de détourner le regard. Il s'assit contre un des murs de pierre de la pièce et, les yeux toujours fixés sur le sang jaillissant de la fontaine, il tenta de rassembler ses forces et sa volonté.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Naruto s'inquiétait pour son ami et Sakura ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Le jeune homme avait perdu sa joie de vivre et l'inquiétude se lisait en permanence sur son visage.

\- Ça te ferait plaisir si je t'invitais à manger des crêpes chez moi ce soir ? demanda Sakura.

La jeune fille espérait distraire Naruto de ses préoccupations en lui parlant de nourriture, un de ses sujets favoris.

\- Des crêpes ? répéta Naruto avec envie.

\- Ou autre chose si tu préfères, proposa Sakura.

\- Non des crêpes c'est parfait, déclara le blond. Tu sais comment me parler toi ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. J'accepte l'invitation avec grand plaisir.

\- Super, s'exclama Sakura. Alors on se dit vers 19h chez moi ? Tu sais où j'habite de toute façon, inutile de te donner mon adresse.

Naruto eut un sourire amusé. Il savait en effet parfaitement où habitait Sakura puisqu'il avait pour mission de veiller sur elle et de la surveiller, même si la deuxième partie de la mission lui semblait à présent inutile.

\- Tu veux que j'emmène quelque chose ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non c'est bon, je m'occupe de tout, répondit la jeune fille. Toi, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est arriver de bonne humeur !

\- Merci Sakura, déclara Naruto, réellement reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui.

\- De rien, répondit-elle. C'est normal entre amis.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Naruto à la mention de ce mot, "amis", c'est tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré.

* * *

Peu après 19h, la sonnette de chez Sakura retentit. Naruto était à l'heure pour une fois. Sakura délaissa ce qu'elle était en train de faire dans la cuisine pour aller ouvrir à son ami.

\- Salut Naruto ! lança-t-elle en l'apercevant sur le palier. Alors, tu as eu le temps de t'entraîner comme tu voulais ? interrogea-t-elle en retournant à la cuisine. Moi j'ai pas arrêté cet après-midi. L'ampoule du salon a grillé, ensuite Ino m'a appelé et son coup de fils a duré plus d'une heure. Puis je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus d'œufs donc j'ai dû aller en chercher au magasin... Tu m'écoutes ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Sakura qui s'était retournée pour voir ce que faisait son ami.

Naruto n'avait pas suivi Sakura, il était toujours sur le palier et semblait assez gêné.

\- Euh... En fait j'ai besoin d'une invitation pour entrer, avoua Naruto qui semblait très mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les vampires ne peuvent pas entrer chez un humain sans y avoir été invité, expliqua Naruto. Il faut que tu m'invites pour que je puisse entrer.

\- C'est une blague ? demanda Sakura amusée.

La tête que faisait son ami lui fit comprendre que non. Il était vraiment sérieux.

\- D'accord. Alors, Naruto Uzumaki, je t'invite à entrer chez moi, déclara Sakura d'un ton solennel.

\- Hahaha, pas besoin d'être aussi formel, s'esclaffa Naruto en passant le pas de la porte. Je te remercie de m'avoir invité.

\- C'est hyper bizarre, confessa Sakura après avoir fermé la porte. Vous avez vraiment besoin d'une invitation ?

\- Oui, assura Naruto. Ce mythe-là est bien réel, un vampire a besoin d'être invité pour pénétrer dans la maison d'un humain. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire attention aux personnes que tu invites à entrer chez toi. N'invite jamais quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas entièrement confiance.

\- Tu veux dire que je ne dois pas inviter d'autres vampires ?

\- Je ne te le conseille pas en effet. A part bien sûr si c'est Kakashi ou quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir une confiance aveugle qui te le demande. Les vampires n'ont besoin que d'une seule invitation, ensuite ils peuvent revenir à leur guise. Mais méfie-toi surtout des inconnus, beaucoup de vampires se font passer pour des humains pour entrer dans les maisons. Un plombier, un livreur de pizza... Les idées sont nombreuses et ceux qui les utilisent, pas forcément bien intentionnés.

\- Ça arrive souvent ? questionna Sakura avec inquiétude.

\- Non c'est assez rare en réalité. Mais puisque tu es liée à des vampires, tu devrais faire attention. Tu es une cible potentielle.

Sakura ouvrait de grands yeux effrayés. Elle était une cible potentielle ? Pourquoi des vampires lui voudraient du mal ? Parce qu'elle connaissait leur secret et que certains préfèreraient la faire taire à jamais ? Ou est-ce que les problèmes des vampires pourraient déteindre sur elle, même si elle n'avait rien demander ?

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Naruto en voyant son air effrayé. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur toi. Kakashi t'as accordé sa protection en échange de ton silence. Tu fais un peu partie de la famille maintenant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Malgré ces paroles rassurantes, Sakura mit quelques minutes à se remettre de ses émotions.

Une heure plus tard, Naruto et elle s'était lancés dans la cuisson des crêpes. Avant cela, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien mais les gargouillements de l'estomac du jeune homme les avaient vite ramenés à l'instant présent.

Sakura était concentrée sur la crêpe dorant à l'intérieur de sa poêle. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour retourner les crêpes mais elle voulait faire bonne figure. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait eu l'idée de cette soirée entre amis. Lorsque les bords de la crêpe commencèrent à se décoller, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança. Son attention focalisée sur son lancer imminent, elle releva la poêle d'un coup sec pour faire sauter la crêpe. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne partit pas du tout dans la direction espérée et elle se rapprocha du sol à une vitesse dangereuse.

Naruto réagit en un millième de second : il attrapa une assiette posée sur la table deux mètres plus loin et se jeta au niveau de la crêpe pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Tout cela n'avait duré que le temps d'un battement de cil, Sakura n'avait même pas discerné ses mouvements tant ils étaient rapides.

\- C'est parfois utile d'être un vampire... insinua Naruto un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Sakura était restée scotchée sur place par les réflexes incroyables du jeune vampire.

\- Je vais m'occuper de retourner les crêpes si ça ne te dérange pas, annonça Naruto.

\- Ça serait une bonne idée en effet, répondit Sakura avec un petit rire nerveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis étaient assis sur la petite table de la pièce principale et discutaient en savourant leur repas.

\- J'adore les crêpes ! s'exclama Naruto. Merci Sakura, c'était une super idée.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit cette dernière. Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

\- Mmmm elles sont trop bonnes ! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui bien sûr, assura Naruto.

\- Vous ne mangez que de la nourriture normale ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça, répondit Naruto. Déjà, il faut savoir que dans notre Cercle, le groupe de vampires dont je fais partie avec Kakashi et les autres, nous avons décidé de ne pas faire de mal aux humains.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas de tous les vampires ?

\- Malheureusement non, avoua Naruto. Certains continuent de chasser les humains et de s'abreuver de leur sang.

Cette révélation fit froid dans le dos de Sakura. Elle se doutait de cette réponse, mais entendre Naruto prononçait cela rendait ce qu'elle avait imaginé réel.

\- Dans notre cas, poursuivit Naruto, on ne boit en général que le sang d'animaux sauvages. Il y a une grande forêt près du manoir.

\- Vous chassez les animaux ? interrogea Sakura.

\- Oui, mais on ne les tue pas, certifia Naruto. En fait, c'est assez excitant. On trouve des traces puis on suit leur piste. Parfois on attrape quelque chose, parfois non et il faut recommencer à zéro. Dans tous les cas, c'est assez sportif puisqu'on ne chasse que les gros animaux et, sans vouloir te faire peur, ça réveille nos instincts. Quand on attrape l'animal, on boit un peu de son sang puis on le relâche et il repart faire sa vie.

\- Pourquoi tous les vampires ne font pas cela ? demanda Sakura.

\- Les puristes te répondront que les vampires sont nés pour chasser des humains, que c'est dans leur nature. Mais personnellement, je trouve que c'est une vision du monde révolue. Les temps ont changé. Le problème, continua Naruto, c'est que le sang animal ne remplace pas le sang humain. Il est moins nourrissant pour nous. A force, on manque de force et certains ont plus de mal à refréner leur soif de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ces cas-là ?

\- Kurenai vole des poches de sang à l'hôpital, répondit Naruto. Elle les distribue ensuite aux vampires qui en ont besoin. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais cela nous permet de vivre en harmonie avec les humains. Une seule poche de sang humain permet à un vampire de tenir plusieurs semaines s'il boit du sang animal régulièrement.

\- Oui je comprends, affirma Sakura. Il vaut mieux voler quelques poches de sang plutôt qu'attaquer des humains.

\- C'est notre façon de voir les choses en tout cas !

\- Ce n'est pas trop dure ? De devoir se restreindre comme cela ?

\- Non, c'est comme un régime, indiqua le vampire. Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude et de volonté !

Sakura hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Les vampires s'étaient très bien organisés pour être capables de cohabiter pacifiquement avec les humains.

\- Et toi, ça ne te gêne pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Mon cas est un peu spécial... déclara énigmatiquement Naruto. En fait, je n'ai jamais bu de sang humain.

Sakura mis quelques secondes pour digérer l'information. Naruto n'avait jamais bu de sang humain ? Comme était-ce possible ? Il avait pourtant dit que le sang animal n'était pas suffisant pour maintenir un vampire en bonne santé.

\- Du coup je n'ai pas envie d'en boire, poursuivit Naruto. Je suis pour ainsi dire sevré. Tu ne peux pas avoir envie de quelque chose si tu n'y as jamais goûté. Tiens toi par exemple, je trouve que tu sens vraiment super bon mais même si tu te blessais devant moi, je n'aurai pas spécialement envie de boire ton sang. C'est comme les humains et les fleurs, tu aimes leur odeur mais il ne te viendrait pas à l'idée de manger une rose juste parce qu'elle sent bon n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais, comment c'est possible ? s'étonna Sakura. Il y a beaucoup de vampires comme toi ?

\- Non, à ma connaissance, mon cas est unique, répondit Naruto. Un vampire ne peut normalement pas survivre sans boire de sang humain de temps en temps, surtout lorsqu'il est petit.

\- Mais alors comment tu fais ? demanda Sakura avec curiosité.

\- Je ne suis pas un vampire normalement constitué, confessa Naruto. Tu peux te moquer de moi si tu veux, je sais que ça a l'air drôle dit comme cela, mais i l'intérieur de moi quelque chose qui fait que je suis différent de la plupart des vampires. Ça explique pourquoi je n'ai pas besoin de sang humain pour être en forme.

\- C'est très étrange, en effet, avoua Sakura. Mais cela me rassure, tu ne risques pas de me manger !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Qui me remonterait le moral si je te mangeais ? demanda le blond en rigolant.

Les deux amis s'esclaffèrent de rire et la conversation repartit, ponctuée par les blagues de Naruto qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

* * *

Le calvaire de Sasuke, emprisonné seul sans autre source de nourriture que le sang s'écoulant de la fontaine, dura des jours. Malgré tous ses efforts pour tenter de résister à l'envoûtement, il y céda souvent, surtout les premiers temps.

A chaque fois, il se précipitait vers la fontaine et buvait goulûment le sang qui avait l'odeur de Sakura avant de tout revomir sur le sol quelques secondes plus tard. Quand il s'abreuvait du sang qui hantait ses pensées depuis longtemps à présent, c'était l'extase mais un instant plus tard, il souffrait le martyre. Itachi n'avait pas seulement empoisonné le sang sortant de la fontaine pour faire en sorte que Sasuke ne puisse pas s'en nourrir, il l'avait aussi rendu toxique pour son organisme. Quand le sang pénétrait dans le corps de Sasuke, il brûlait tout sur son passage, la douleur était insupportable.

Au fil du temps, les crises de Sasuke s'espacèrent. Il parvenait à résister à l'envoûtement de plus en plus longtemps. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas nourri depuis des jours n'arrangeait pas la situation mais la soif naturelle de sang était devenue plus facilement supportable que les pulsions liées à l'envoûtement.

Sasuke passait son temps assis sur le sol de pierre froid, le regard rivé sur le liquide rouge jaillissant de la fontaine. Quand l'envoûtement commençait à se mettre en place, il le laissait venir conformément aux conseils de son frère. Mais il tentait de l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle sur lui. Il se contentait de se délecter de la douce odeur imprégnant la pièce et ne quittait pas des yeux le sang ruisselant de la fontaine. Cette phase intermédiaire était la plus importante, il fallait qu'il la fasse durer le plus longtemps possible. A ce moment-là, Sasuke oubliait tout le reste. Il oubliait qu'il était enfermé dans une technique d'Itachi, il oubliait que tout son corps le faisait souffrir, il oubliait même qu'il mourrait de faim. Seul le sang s'échappant de la fontaine et le fait qu'il devait résister à l'envoûtement avait de l'importance.

Sasuke n'avait aucune notion du temps, enfermé dans cette pièce sans fenêtre, mais il était certain d'avoir passé des jours ici, voire des semaines. Le manque de nourriture commençait à se faire ressentir, il se sentait faible et il était essoufflé en permanence. Néanmoins, il ne cédait pas. Il voulait venir à bout de l'envoûtement et retrouver une vie normale. Il avait remarqué qu'il s'écoulait à présent pratiquement toujours le même laps de temps entre deux "crises". Il résistait toujours le même délai avec que l'envoûtement ne prenne le dessus sur lui.

Itachi finit par apparaître devant Sasuke.

\- Je n'y arrives pas, déclara Sasuke d'une voix faible. L'envoûtement est trop fort, il finit toujours par me submerger.

\- Je sais, répondit Itachi. Mais tu sais à présent combien de temps tu peux résister. Si tu te retrouves en contact avec le sang de cette fille, il te suffira de partir avant que l'envoûtement ne prenne le contrôle de toi.

\- Je ne peux pas le vaincre ?

\- C'est impossible Sasuke. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Sasuke se cogna l'arrière de la tête contre le mur, contrarié par cette vérité qu'il avait depuis longtemps deviné. Résister à une odeur était possible mais l'appel du sang était trop fort, il ne pouvait que le retarder.

\- Tu as besoin de te reposer et de te nourrir, déclara Itachi. Nous reprendrons la dernière partie de l'entrainement demain.

* * *

Le lendemain, Itachi relança son sortilège pour emprisonner l'esprit de Sasuke dans les Arcanes Lunaires.

Cette fois-ci, ils se retrouvèrent en plein cœur de Konoha. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entrainement, une foule de gens les entouraient, vaguant à leurs occupations.

\- Tu sais te téléporter maintenant ? interrogea Sasuke ahuri.

\- Non, contredit Itachi. Nous sommes toujours dans mon illusion. La dernière partie de ton entrainement consistera à gérer l'envoûtement au quotidien. Tu peux rencontrer la fille qui t'a envoûté à n'importe quel moment, il faut que tu y sois préparé.

Sasuke regarda tout autour de lui, tout avait l'air si réel, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être de retour à Konoha.

\- Tu vas te promener dans la ville pendant quelques jours, déclara Itachi. L'odeur de cette fille, et par conséquent l'envoûtement, apparaîtront quand tu t'y attendras le moins. Si tu y résistes à chaque fois, nous pourrons considérer que l'entrainement a porté ses fruits et que tu es apte à retourner à ta vie normale.

Le temps que Sasuke se retourne vers lui, Itachi avait disparu.

Suivant les instructions de son frère, Sasuke commença à déambuler dans les rues de Konoha en s'attendant à voir surgir une jeune fille aux cheveux roses à tout instant.

Cela n'arriva pas. Il s'écoula plusieurs heures sans que rien ne se passe.

Tout à coup, un petit garçon tira sur le pantalon de Sasuke.

\- Regarde comme ma fleur sent bon ! lui dit-il en ouvrant la boîte qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Sasuke réagit immédiatement à l'odeur qui s'en échappa, c'était celle de Sakura. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître et, tout en combattant intérieurement l'envoûtement, il se pencha sur la fleur délicatement posée dans la boîte et huma son parfum avant de déclarer au petit garçon qu'effectivement, elle sentait très bon.

Itachi avait donc décidé de surprendre Sasuke avec des situations auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas. Il voulait savoir s'il était capable de résister à l'envoûtement dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

Les expériences de ce genre s'enchaînèrent pendant des jours. Parfois, Sasuke croisait dans la rue une femme portant le même parfum que Sakura, parfois son odeur s'échappait simplement d'une boutique. On lui servit également du vin ressemblant à s'y méprendre au sang de la jeune fille.

Sasuke résista à l'envoûtement dans toutes les situations, il ne céda pas à ses pulsions.

Itachi tenta même de le surprendre pendant son sommeil. A ce moment-là, Sasuke eut plus de mal à se contenir mais il se ressaisit avec de commettre un accident.

Le plus difficile fût sans doute lorsqu'un meurtre sanglant eut lieu en pleine rue, non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le sang de la victime était le même que celui de Sakura et Sasuke n'eut d'autre choix que de s'éloigner le plus loin possible avant que l'envoûtement ne prenne le contrôle sur lui.

Au bout de deux semaines passées à arpenter les rues de Konoha dans les Arcanes Lunaires sans céder à l'envoûtement, Itachi décida que Sasuke avait passé avec succès le test final de son entrainement. Il était à présent capable de résister à l'envoûtement.

\- Je suis fier de toi, déclara l'aîné à son cadet juste avant de mettre fin aux Arcanes Lunaires.

* * *

Quand Itachi rouvrit les yeux dans le monde réel, une troisième personne était présente dans la chambre où Sasuke était toujours inconscient. Le vampire expérimenté avait senti la présence de l'intrus bien avant qu'il ne pénètre jusqu'à l'intérieur du temple mais il avait choisi de ne pas mettre fin aux Arcanes Lunaires précipitamment, l'entrainement de Sasuke était à ses yeux le plus important. De plus, il savait que la personne en question ne leur ferait pas de mal.

\- Dis-moi Itachi, déclara le visiteur en sortant de l'ombre, que fais-tu ici avec ton petit frère ?

Le visiteur inattendu était un vampire du même âge qu'Itachi arborant des cheveux rouges et des yeux couleur noisette. Il portait tout comme le manteau distinctif de l'Akatsuki.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite, Sasori, déclara Itachi.

\- Je te cherchais, annonça Sasori, et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu te réfugies ici lorsque tu veux disparaître pendant un moment.

Sasori était la personne au sein de l'Akatsuki en qui Itachi avait le plus confiance. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à avoir connaissance du temple Uchiha dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

\- Je suis pressé donc je ne t'interrogerai pas sur sa présence ici, poursuivit Sasori en désignant Sasuke d'un signe de la tête. Je sais que tu m'expliqueras tout en temps voulu. Nous avons un problème. Le Cercle de Kiri commence à bouger et j'ai besoin du parchemin renfermant le nom de tous ses membres.

Itachi sortit un rouleau de papier de sa veste et le tendit à Sasori.

\- Tiens-moi au courant, déclara-t-il.

Le vampire aux cheveux rouges acquiesça et il prit le chemin de la sortie.

\- Tu rentres bientôt ? s'enquit-il avant de franchir la porte.

\- Oui, répondit Itachi, j'en ai fini avec lui.

* * *

Après le départ de Sasori, Itachi entra en contact avec Kakashi pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir chercher Sasuke. Ce dernier se mit en route immédiatement et il fut au manoir trois heures plus tard.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Itachi l'attendait à l'entrée du temple.

\- Alors ? demanda Kakashi. Tu y es arrivé ?

\- Oui, répondit le brun. Ça n'a pas été facile mais le problème devrait être réglé.

\- Tu as utilisé les Arcanes Lunaires n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Un envoûtement ne peut pas être brisé, donc j'ai appris à Sasuke à y résister.

\- Je vois. Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Kakashi.

\- Il va rester inconscient encore plusieurs heures, déclara Itachi. Mais il s'en remettra.

\- Il n'aura pas de séquelles ?

\- Pour être honnête, confia Itachi, en débutant une hypnose aussi puissante pendant aussi longtemps, j'avais peur de le tuer ou en tout cas d'altérer durablement son esprit. Un vampire lambda serait mort, un vampire plus résistant serait devenu fou. Mais Sasuke est un Uchiha et je sais qu'un jour il deviendra aussi puissant que moi. Son corps, de même que son esprit, ont bien réagi à la technique. Il se réveillera indemne.

Cette annonce soulagea Kakashi. Il savait quelles conséquences terribles pouvaient avoir les illusions du clan Uchiha sur les vampires, même les plus puissants. Ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour Itachi de se résoudre à utiliser une telle technique sur son propre frère.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de nous aider, le remercia Kakashi.

\- Tu savais que j'accepterai avant même de me le demander, rétorqua Itachi.

\- C'est vrai, avoua Kakashi. Mais je sais aussi que cela aurait pu te mettre dans une position inconfortable.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Un membre de l'Akatsuki est venu ici plus tôt dans la journée, et il a vu Sasuke.

\- C'est embêtant.

\- Oui, confirma Itachi. Je vais devoir lui dire la vérité, ce n'est pas quelqu'un à qui je peux mentir.

\- Entendu. Tu penses qu'il pourrait nous chercher des ennuis ? questionna le vampire aux cheveux gris.

\- Lui non. Mais si d'autres membres l'apprennent je ne garantis rien. Et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de les dissuader de faire quelque chose. Il est possible qu'ils aient déjà des soupçons en apprenant que j'ai aidé mon frère.

Kakashi hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Personne ne devait apprendre qu'Itachi était bien plus proche du Cercle de Konoha qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

\- Je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait, déclara Kakashi. Je te promets de prendre soin de Sasuke.

Itachi le salua d'un léger signe de tête puis disparut soudainement dans une nuée de corbeaux.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :__ Pauvre Sasuke, son entrainement n'aura pas été de tout repos mais au moins il sait à présent comment résister à l'envoûtement._

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite de l'histoire._

_Bon weekend !_


	13. 13 - Première rencontre ?

_Note de l'auteur :__ Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)_

_Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais j'ai changé l'image de couverture de l'Envoûtement pour qu'elle corresponde mieux à l'histoire. _

_En effet, le moment tant attendu est arrivé : il est enfin temps pour nos deux protagonistes préférés de se rencontrer ! _

_Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Kakashi avait ramené Sasuke au manoir et il l'avait installé dans sa chambre. Kurenai était venue le voir peu de temps après pour faire un bilan de santé. Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'inquiétant, Sasuke était juste épuisé et cela l'avait fait tomber dans un état comateux.

\- Il est simplement exténué, déclara Kurenai à Kakashi qui était resté durant l'examen. Je vais me procurer des poches de sang pour quand il se réveillera. Physiquement, il devrait être totalement remis dans quelques jours. Mentalement en revanche, il va falloir attendre son réveil pour s'assurer que la technique d'Itachi Uchiha n'a pas fait de dégâts. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé lors de leur entrainement mais je connais suffisamment de choses sur les techniques des Uchiha pour savoir qu'elles peuvent laisser des séquelles.

\- Itachi m'a assuré qu'il n'en aurait pas. Sasuke est un Uchiha lui aussi, il a une tolérance plus élevée à ces techniques que le commun des vampires.

\- Je l'espère, souhaita Kurenai. Mais je ne fais pas confiance à Itachi donc je préfèrerais vérifier par moi-même.

\- Comme tu voudras, consentit Kakashi.

Kurenai s'attela à ranger le matériel médical qu'elle avait emmené avec elle.

\- Tu peux entrer Naruto, déclara d'une voix forte Kakashi qui savait que le jeune vampire était scotché à la porte depuis le début.

Naruto déboula dans la chambre à vive allure et se jeta sur Sasuke. Il n'avait pas encore été autorisé à voir son ami depuis son retour au manoir quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Il va bien ? s'enquit-il. Si Itachi lui a fait quoi que ce soit, je jure que je...

\- Inutile, l'interrompit Kakashi, il va bien. Il est simplement fatigué et il va avoir besoin de repos.

\- Et pour l'envoûtement ? demanda Naruto.

\- Normalement c'est réglé, répondit Kakashi. Mais je préfère vérifier. D'ailleurs je vais avoir besoin de toi. Suis-moi, laissons Sasuke se reposer.

Naruto quitta son ami à contre-cœur et se laissa entrainer par Kakashi dans le salon tandis que Kurenai retournait à l'hôpital.

\- J'aimerais que tu t'introduises chez Sakura et que tu prennes un vêtement qui porte son odeur, déclara Kakashi.

\- Vous voulez que je vole quelque chose chez Sakura ? Hors de question ! s'insurgea Naruto.

\- Je veux confronter Sasuke à l'odeur de Sakura avant de le laisser retourner à l'université pour m'assurer qu'Itachi ne s'est pas trompé quand il m'a dit que Sasuke était maintenant capable de résister à l'envoûtement. Et tu es le seul à pouvoir faire cela Naruto puisqu'elle t'as déjà invité chez elle.

Naruto fronçait les sourcils. Il était réticent à abuser de la confiance que Sakura lui avait montré en l'invitant chez lui quelques jours auparavant.

\- Il s'agit juste de lui emprunter discrètement un vêtement, insista Kakashi. On le fait sentir à Sasuke et ensuite tu le ramènes chez elle avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

\- Bon d'accord, lâcha Naruto. Si ça peut aider Sasuke...

* * *

Naruto était posté non loin de l'appartement de Sakura, à une position stratégique pour observer les allers et venues de la jeune fille. Quand celle-ci sortit de son appartement un sac à la main, visiblement pour aller faire des courses, il s'empressa de crocheter la serrure de la fenêtre donnant dans sa chambre et entra discrètement à l'intérieur. Il repéra le châle que portait la jeune fille la veille posé sur la chaise de son bureau et s'en empara. Il ressortit ensuite rapidement par la fenêtre et prit soin de la refermer avant que le voisinage n'ait le temps de se douter de quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps au manoir, Sasuke venait de se réveiller. La première personne qu'il vit fut Kakashi. Il comprit avec soulagement qu'il était de retour chez lui.

\- Content de te revoir parmi nous, Sasuke, affirma Kakashi.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis parti ? demanda le jeune vampire d'une voix faible en tentant de se redresser.

\- Environ une semaine, répondit son mentor.

\- Seulement une semaine ?! s'exclama Sasuke. Mais j'ai passé des mois dans l'illusion d'Itachi.

\- Itachi a dû t'expliquer que le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière au sein des Arcanes Lunaires, expliqua Kakashi.

\- Oui mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle différence, déclara le brun sous le choc.

\- Je vais te chercher une poche de sang, l'informa Kakashi. Kurenai dit que tu vas avoir besoin de reprendre des forces.

* * *

De retour au manoir, Naruto donna le châle qu'il avait subtilisé chez Sakura à Kakashi qui lui annonça que Sasuke venait de se réveiller. Fou de joie en apprenant cette bonne nouvelle, Naruto courut jusqu'à la chambre de son ami. Il le trouva assis dans son lit, une poche de sang vide à ses pieds et tenant un verre rempli d'un liquide rouge.

\- Sasuke ! cria-t-il en se jetant sur lui.

\- Calme-toi ! Tu vas en mettre de partout ! maugréa le brun en tentant de repousser Naruto.

\- Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! s'exclama Naruto. Même ton côté ronchon m'a manqué, tu imagines ?

Il arriva à arracher le premier sourire de Sasuke depuis des jours.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? le pressa Naruto. Itachi ? Et l'envoûtement ? Raconte !

\- Ça n'a pas été facile, répondit Sasuke. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Mais c'est bon ? Tu es guéri ? s'enquit Naruto.

\- Non, je ne suis pas guéri, avoua Sasuke. Même Itachi n'a pas le pouvoir de briser un envoûtement. Par contre j'ai appris à y résister.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Naruto. Bah, le principal c'est que tu ailles bien !

Sasuke donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule du blond en signe d'amitié et de remerciements pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui jusqu'à présent.

\- Sasuke ! interpella Kakashi qui venait de passer la tête par la porte. Attrape !

Il lança vivement le châle de Sakura en direction du brun.

Sasuke attrapa le vêtement au vol et reconnu immédiatement l'odeur. Il sentit l'envoûtement s'installer en lui et plongea la tête dans le châle pour inhaler son odeur. Un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds mais il ne céda pas. Sa volonté resta plus forte que l'envoûtement et il garda le contrôle de ses pulsions. Il releva la tête et fixa Kakashi droit dans les yeux pour lui prouver qu'il était toujours maître de lui-même.

\- Parfait, signifia Kakashi pleinement satisfait de la réaction de son disciple face à l'envoûtement. Je suis fier de toi Sasuke, ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

\- Euh par contre, intervint Naruto avec un sourire, tu feras quand même attention à tes crocs !

Sasuke se rendit compte que ses canines étaient sorties sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte en réaction à l'odeur de Sakura. Il allait devoir prendre garde à cela à l'avenir.

* * *

Sasuke avait obtenu la permission de Kakashi pour retourner à l'université dès le lendemain. Naruto l'avait réveillé de bonne heure, trop impatient à l'idée que Sasuke réintègre l'université comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Arrête de sauter partout, ça me stresse, maugréa Sasuke alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

\- Je suis trop content ! s'exclama Naruto en ignorant les remarques de son ami. On va enfin pouvoir avoir une vie d'étudiants normaux. J'ai trop hâte. Tu verras, c'est cool la fac !

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Malgré l'entrainement d'Itachi, il était anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver réellement en présence de la jeune fille nommée Sakura.

\- Au fait, déclara Naruto, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté comment ça s'est passé avec Itachi.

\- Il m'a hypnotisé jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à résister à l'envoûtement, répondit Sasuke.

\- Et tes retrouvailles avec Itachi ? Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas vu.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Quand même, pensa tout haut Naruto, ça m'étonne qu'il ait accepté de nous aider aussi facilement. Il est censé être un psychopathe sans pitié...

\- Change de sujet, sinon je vais m'énerver, prévint Sasuke d'une voix sinistre.

\- Ah non ! répliqua Naruto. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour : tu vas retourner à l'université et prouver à la terre entière que Sasuke Uchiha est plus fort qu'un satané envoûtement. Donc on reste calme et on profite de l'instant !

\- Les garçons ! interpella Kurenai qui était passée au manoir pour chercher des papiers. Je dois retourner à l'hôpital, vous voulez que je vous dépose en passant ?

\- Ah oui, merci Kurenai, accepta Naruto.

Les deux amis terminèrent de se préparer rapidement avant de rejoindre Kurenai dans sa voiture.

\- C'est parti ! s'exclama Naruto lorsqu'elle démarra.

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'université peu avant le début des cours.

Sasuke était inhabituellement stressé, il jetait des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions, à l'affût du moindre signe indiquant la présence d'une certaine jeune fille.

Naruto avait posé une main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, affirma-t-il lorsqu'ils passèrent le portail.

Ils se trouvaient dans la cour de l'université. Il s'agissait d'une grande esplanade reliant le portail d'entrée au bâtiment principal qui desservait ensuite les différents départements. A cette heure-ci, elle était bourrée d'étudiants se rendant à leurs premiers cours de la journée. L'atmosphère était bruyante et des centaines de parfums se mélangeaient. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Sasuke ne s'était pas retrouvé en présence d'autant d'humains. Ses instincts de vampire se mettaient en éveil mais sa soif de sang n'était pas plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée. Il espérait que l'entrainement qu'il avait subi auprès d'Itachi allait porter ses fruits.

En jetant un regard circulaire, Naruto repéra rapidement les cheveux roses de Sakura au milieu de la foule.

Elle leur tournait le dos et marchait en direction de l'amphithéâtre dédié aux cours de médecine.

\- Ah elle est là ! s'exclama Naruto en la pointant du point.

Sasuke suivit la direction qu'il indiquait du regard et distingua tout de suite Sakura parmi les autres étudiants, une vingtaine de mètres devant eux. Il avait oublié à quel point la couleur de ses cheveux était éclatante. Sasuke avait l'impression que quelque chose se dégageait de la jeune fille et la rendait immanquable, même au milieu de la foule.

\- Hey Sakura ! s'écria Naruto en lui faisant un signe de la main.

La jeune fille l'aperçu et lui sourit en lui rendant son salut. Elle s'arrêta et attendit qu'il la rejoigne.

\- Allez Sasuke ! encouragea le blond en l'entraînant avec lui. Tu prends ta tête des bons jours et on se lance.

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de protester contre la pique de son ami. Il commençait à déceler l'odeur ensorcelante de Sakura. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus il se crispait. Quelque chose au fond de lui était en train de se réveiller. Une voix lui susurrait de mordre la jeune fille pour s'abreuver de son sang. Mais Sasuke était préparé, il avait déjà vécu des milliers de fois cette scène, enfermé dans les Arcanes Lunaires d'Itachi. Il savait qu'il pouvait résister et il allait le prouver. Il repoussa aux confins de son esprit la magie qui essayait de prendre possession de son corps. L'envoûtement était toujours présent, il s'était installé en lui mais Sasuke pouvait le combattre pour rester maître de sa conscience.

\- Salut Sakura ! Tu vas bien ? demanda Naruto en arrivant.

\- Oui super et toi ? répondit la jeune fille.

\- Je vais bien. Je te présente Sasuke Uchiha, dit-il en désignant le brun.

\- Enchantée Sasuke, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, se présentant la jeune fille en lui tentant la main.

Sasuke l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de la serrer. Il redoutait l'effet que pourrait avoir sur lui un contact physique avec Sakura. Finalement, il saisit la main tendue et la serra délicatement. La peau de Sakura était extrêmement douce, comme une caresse dans sa main. Cette sensation remua l'envoûtement qui sommeillait en lui et amplifia les pulsions qu'il lui envoyait. Sentir ses doigts fins à l'intérieur de sa paume émoustillait le jeune homme. Il respira profondément pour garder le contrôle.

En touchant la peau froide du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais, Sakura comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait affaire à un vampire. Il dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux et de surnaturel. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, un frisson parcouru son corps de la tête aux pieds. Bien qu'assez mal à l'aise, Sakura devait reconnaître que le jeune homme en face d'elle était infiniment beau. Il ressemblait aux statues grecques que l'on trouvait dans les musées. Ses cheveux couleurs d'ébène avait l'air incroyablement soyeux. Ils encadraient son visage splendide et tranchaient avec la pâleur de sa peau sans imperfection. Le jeune homme avait également des yeux noirs comme la nuit qui transperçaient Sakura. Elle aurait pu passer l'éternité plongée dans ce regard.

Sakura était totalement déboussolée face à cet inconnu. Quelque chose en lui l'effrayait et la fascinait en même temps. C'était un sentiment indéchiffrable qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de sauter dans ses bras ou au contraire de s'enfuir en courant.

Cet instant hors du temps prit fin soudainement lorsque le jeune homme retira sa main. Bien qu'il essayât de le cacher, il paraissait assez nerveux et détourna brusquement son regard de celui de Sakura.

C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit.

\- C'est déjà l'heure d'aller en cours ? s'étonna Naruto. Dis Sakura, tu peux me garder une place s'il te plait ? Je te rejoins dans un instant.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit cette dernière en s'engageant à l'intérieur du bâtiment. J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance Sasuke.

Lorsque qu'elle fût hors de vue, Naruto se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Ça s'est plutôt bien passé non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sasuke. Je sens que je peux perdre le contrôle à tout moment.

\- Mais non, démentit Naruto. Tu t'en sors très bien. Il y a encore deux semaines, tu te serais jeté sur elle pour la vider de son sang. J'ai confiance en toi Sasuke, je sais que tu peux y arriver !

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il comptait tout mettre en œuvre pour que l'envoûtement devienne de l'histoire ancienne.

* * *

Une fois arrivé dans la salle de cours, Naruto fila tout droit vers la place que lui avait réservé Sakura.

\- C'était ton meilleur ami n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune fille lors qu'il s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- Oui, confirma Naruto. Il est comme moi, ajouta-t-il.

Ils étaient entourés de nombreux camarades donc ils ne pouvaient pas parler librement, mais Sakura avait saisi le sens de ses mots.

\- J'avais deviné, avoua-t-elle. Il va mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux. Ses problèmes sont derrière lui à présent.

\- Tant mieux, je suis contente pour vous, déclara la jeune fille d'une voix sincère.

\- J'espère que vous allez bien vous entendre, souhaita Naruto. On va former un sacré trio tous les trois !

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :__ Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre était conforme à vos espérances..._

_A partir de maintenant, on va avoir le droit à de nombreux moments entre Sakura et Sasuke sans oublier Naruto bien sûr !_

_J'ai hâte que vous lisiez la suite. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis._

_A bientôt !_

_Maïwen_


	14. 14 - Liés

Ino eut une bonne surprise en entrant dans l'amphithéâtre pour son premier cours de la journée : le beau brun qu'elle avait repéré à la rentrée était de retour !

Elle ajusta sa coiffure, vérifia son reflet dans le petit miroir qu'elle avait en permanence sur elle et le rejoignit sans perdre une seconde.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle joyeusement en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je m'appelle Ino et je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Le jeune homme n'émit aucune réponse et il lui jeta à peine un regard.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu as été absent pendant plusieurs jours, poursuivit Ino sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Ce doit être compliqué de manquer des cours dès la rentrée... N'hésite pas à me demander si tu as besoin t'aide, je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider !

Le brun semblait insensible au charme et au dévouement d'Ino mais cette dernière ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant.

\- Puis-je connaitre ton nom ? demanda-t-elle.

Ino savait que l'objet de son intérêt ne pourrait pas refuser de répondre à une question simple et directe posée de manière polie à moins de vouloir passer pour une personne étrange.

\- Sasuke, répondit le beau brun à contrecœur.

\- Enchanté Sasuke ! s'exclama Ino, ravie de sa petite victoire. Comme je le disais à l'instant, je peux te prêter mes cours et t'aider à rattraper ton retard si tu le désires.

Tout en prononçant ses mots, elle tentait de réduire discrètement la distance physique qui les séparaient.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de toi alors bouge de là la campagnarde, invectiva une nouvelle personne d'un ton venimeux.

Ino reconnut tout de suite cette voix, il s'agissait de Karin, la fille avec qui elle avait déjà eu plusieurs altercations depuis la rentrée.

\- On t'a pas sonné, répondit Ino. Va voir ailleurs.

\- Je ne crois pas non. C'est toi qui marches sur mon territoire en parlant à Sasuke.

Ino fut surprise le temps d'un instant. Cette peste connaissait déjà le nom de Sasuke ?

\- Mais tu délires ma vieille ! s'exclama Ino en reprenant rapidement le contrôle de la situation. Ton territoire ? C'est quoi encore cette blague ?

Sasuke avait profité de la dispute entre les deux filles pour s'éclipser et s'installer loin d'elles entre deux autres étudiants.

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, rétorqua Karin. Ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient.

\- Ce qui t'appartient ? répéta Ino. Sasuke est à moi, tu entends ? Et ne t'avise pas de te mettre en travers de mon chemin.

\- Ça m'étonnerait... ricana Karin. Sasuke ne s'intéressera jamais à une petite fille comme toi.

\- Je vais te démontrer le contraire, contredit la blonde. Quand j'ai un objectif en tête, personne ne peut m'arrêter. Et il se trouve que j'ai décidé de séduire Sasuke. Alors ne t'avise plus de m'insulter et admire juste le spectacle.

\- Pauvre petite fille, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu as affaire... avertit Karin avec un sourire carnassier. Je te le répète une dernière fois : mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

* * *

\- Psst Sakura...

Naruto et Sakura se trouvaient en cours d'anatomie lorsque le jeune homme interpella discrètement sa camarade. Ce chuchotement tira brusquement Sakura de ses pensées. Elle n'avait cessé de songer au meilleur ami de Naruto rencontré quelques heures plus tôt. Ce garçon lui avait laissé une étrange impression et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

\- Hmm ? fit la jeune fille pour montrer qu'elle écoutait.

\- On mange ensemble à midi ? Avec Sasuke ? demanda Naruto à voix basse. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

\- Ok, répondit-elle.

Naruto trouva Sakura plus distante que d'habitude. Est-ce que quelque chose la contrariait ?

\- Tu veux demander à Ino de nous rejoindre ? dit-il en pensant que sa meilleure amie saurait peut-être trouver la source du problème.

\- Non, répondit Sakura en se reprenant. Ino n'a pas cours cet après-midi donc elle a prévu de manger en ville avant de faire du shopping. Et tu commences à la connaitre, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de la contrarier en bousculant ses plans.

\- En effet, déclara Naruto content de retrouver la Sakura qu'il connaissait. Je ne me risquerais pas à me mettre sur le chemin entre Ino et un magasin de vêtement... Donc on ne sera que trois !

* * *

Sakura attendait à l'endroit où elle et Naruto avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver lorsqu'ils mangeaient ensemble durant la pause de midi. Il s'agissait d'une des tables de pique-nique disséminées dans l'enceinte de l'université. Le campus était grand et les étudiants appréciaient de pouvoir manger dehors au soleil sans avoir à sortir de l'université.

Sakura et Naruto aimaient manger sur la table située près du vieux chêne non loin du bâtiment réservé au cours de médecine.

Puisque Sasuke ne connaissait pas encore très bien l'université, Naruto était parti le chercher et il avait demandé à Sakura d'aller directement à la table afin de la réserver. La jeune fille attendait donc patiemment que son camarade la rejoigne accompagné de son meilleur ami.  
Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car les deux garçons arrivèrent seulement quelques minutes après elle.

Elle sentit leur présence avant même de se retourner pour les voir. En effet, les étudiants, et plus particulièrement les étudiantes, se trouvant aux alentours avaient commencé à s'agiter. Bon nombre d'entre eux chuchotaient et jetaient des coups d'œil en direction des deux personnes qui venaient à la rencontre de Sakura.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour leur faire face et les observer, Sakura dut reconnaître que les deux vampires avaient fière allure. Ils dégageaient quelque chose de magnétique et leur présence ne passait pas inaperçue.

Sakura ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte de cela lorsqu'elle était seulement avec Naruto. Le jeune homme avait un côté tellement naturel qu'il pouvait passer facilement inaperçu s'il en avait envie. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'il se faisait remarquer c'est qu'il l'avait bien cherché soit en faisant le pitre soit en renversant quelque chose par inadvertance.

Sasuke en revanche dégageait une aura indescriptible dont on ne pouvait pas ignorer la présence. Sakura ne savait dire si le fait qu'elle sache qu'il soit un vampire influençait la vision qu'elle avait de lui mais elle avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le regarder avec attention. Il faut dire qu'en plus de dégageait une sorte d'assurance et de confiance en lui que n'ont que ceux qui se savent puissants, le jeune brun était extrêmement beau. De nombreuses filles se retournaient sur son passage et certains garçons le regardaient jalousement. Ses cheveux noirs et sa peau pâle avait quelque chose d'irréel, il y avait dans son physique quelque chose de trop parfait pour appartenir au monde des humains.

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de pousser ses réflexions plus loin car les deux garçons étaient arrivés à son niveau.

\- Yo Sakura ! Merci d'avoir gardé la place ! lança Naruto en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Son ami Sasuke prit place à côté de lui sans dire un mot. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre bavard.

Sasuke mettait Sakura assez mal à l'aise mais elle avait décidé de ne pas en tenir compte et de se comporter avec lui comme elle le faisait avec Naruto. Elle ne voulait pas que le fait de connaitre leur secret change la relation qu'elle avait avec ses camarades vampires. Son amitié avec Naruto était la preuve qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux préjugés et qu'on devait apprendre à connaitre les personnes avant de se faire une opinion sur eux.

Sasuke faisait ressortir une peur enfouie au plus profond d'elle-même mais peut-être que son sentiment d'insécurité quand elle était en sa présence était simplement lié au fait qu'elle sache de quoi étaient capables les vampires et que, contrairement à Naruto, elle ne le connaissait pas encore.

De plus, céder à la peur devant un inconnu, fusse-t-il un être surnaturel, était contraire à ses principes. Elle avait toujours été une femme forte et sûre de ses convictions et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Sakura entama donc la conversation avec Sasuke comme si de rien n'était.

\- Alors c'est ton premier jour à l'université Sasuke ? Tu dois avoir du mal à te repérer, le campus est tellement grand ! Je me perdais souvent au début, tu peux demander à Naruto.

\- J'imagine qu'il se perdait plus que toi, répondit le brun avec un demi sourire.

Sasuke se sentait étrangement bien en présence de cette fille aux cheveux roses. Il était certes nerveux à cause de l'envoûtement qui effleurait les bords de sa conscience mais mis à part cela, il se sentait détendu. S'il faisait abstraction du fait qu'il devait sans cesse être sur ses gardes, il se sentait à l'aise, comme lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Naruto. Un peu comme s'il était à sa place.

\- Je te permets pas Sasuke ! s'insurgea Naruto en criant sur son ami. Ça fait même pas trois minutes que t'es là et tu commences déjà à dire du mal de moi ? Sakura était persuadée que j'étais un type parfait avant que tu arrives.

Sakura explosa de rire en entendant ces mots. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle s'était rendu compte que Naruto était loin d'être parfait. Il faisait sans cesse des bêtises, de manière volontaire ou non d'ailleurs et il avait le don pour toujours se retrouver au milieu des catastrophes. Mais c'est ce qui faisait tout son charme !

Le rire franc de Sakura réchauffa le cœur de Sasuke. Décidément, il se sentait bien en sa présence, elle l'apaisait.

\- Mais ! Sakura ! protesta Naruto. Je croyais que tu serais de mon côté !

\- Désolée, Naruto, se reprit la jeune fille. C'est juste que ta phrase m'a faite rire. Bien sûr que tu te perdais moins que moi à la rentrée. A condition bien sûr qu'on oublie la fois où j'ai dû venir te chercher dans les vestiaires des filles parce que tu avais cru que c'était la porte des toilettes et que tu avais trop peur pour ressortir tout seul...

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Sasuke qui comptait prendre un peu de bon temps après les dures épreuves qu'il avait traversées auprès d'Itachi. Tu ne m'avais pas raconté cela Naruto...

\- Je ne te l'ai pas raconté parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, bougonna Naruto. Je me suis perdu, c'est tout. Bon on change de sujet ! décréta-t-il. Je crois avoir trouvé la meilleure pizzeria de Konoha, l'équivalent de chez Ichiraku mais pour les pizzas !

\- L'équivalent d'Ichiraku ? répéta Sasuke. Rien que ça...

\- C'est quoi Ichiraku ? demanda Sakura.

\- Tu ne connais pas Ichiraku ? s'étonna Naruto. C'est le meilleur restaurant de ramens de tout Konoha ! Il faudra qu'on t'y emmène un jour.

Les trois camarades commencèrent leur repas tout en continuant de parler. Sakura et Sasuke firent connaissance sous l'œil attentif de Naruto qui espérait vraiment que ces deux-là s'entendent bien. Sasuke s'était détendu au fil du repas, il avait l'air de s'habituer à l'envoûtement. Naruto connaissait la force et la volonté de son ami, il n'avait pas douté de ses capacités une seule seconde mais il était quand même rassuré et heureux de voir qu'il s'en sortait aussi bien. Il laissa même Sasuke seul avec Sakura quelques secondes sans s'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait arriver.

\- Je reviens dans deux minutes, déclara Naruto en se levant. Je vais chercher de l'eau.

Sakura n'avait pas décroché son regard de Sasuke tout au long du repas. Le brun exerçait une sorte d'attraction sur elle, la méfiance se mêlant à la fascination.

\- Naruto s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi, avoua Sakura à Sasuke lorsqu'ils furent seuls. Il m'a dit que tu avais eu des problèmes dernièrement.

\- Oui, répondit Sasuke assez mal à l'aise. Mais c'est terminé à présent.

\- Je suis contente pour toi. Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'il tient énormément à toi.

\- Je sais. Je tiens aussi beaucoup à lui, assura Sasuke. C'est la personne la plus importante pour moi.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? s'enquit Sakura.

\- Depuis qu'on a six ans, informa le brun. On a grandi ensemble.

\- Tu as aussi été élevé par Kakashi ? en déduisit la jeune fille un peu étonnée. Mais alors cela signifie que tes parents...

Sakura ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase sans blesser le jeune homme. De toute façon, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- C'est Naruto qui t'a raconté ça ? s'emporta Sasuke, visiblement contrarié. Il ne sait pas tenir sa langue celui-là. J'imagine qu'il t'a révélé beaucoup d'autres secrets.

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Naruto qui revenait avec trois bouteilles d'eau à la main.

\- A toi de me le dire, rétorqua Sasuke. T'as raconté combien de nos secrets à cette humaine ?

\- Hey Sasuke calme-toi ! déclara Naruto d'un ton impérieux. Je sais que tu es à cran en ce moment mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à moi. En plus tu es en train de faire peur à Sakura !

Sasuke jeta un regard en direction de la jeune fille. Elle semblait en effet effrayée. Elle observait la scène avec ses grands yeux verts apeurés sans savoir comment réagir. Son cœur tapait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse anormalement élevée et ce son résonnait dans la tête de Sasuke, attisant encore plus l'envoûtement qui sommeillait en lui. Mais en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sakura, Sasuke se calma instantanément. La peur qu'il lût au fond de ses yeux le blessa profondément sans qu'il ne sût pourquoi. Il n'avait pas voulu l'effrayer, il ne savait même pas pour quelles raisons il avait réagi comme cela. Tout en gardant son regard vissé dans celui de Sakura, Sasuke respira lentement et profondément comme il avait appris à le faire aux côtés d'Itachi. Peu à peu, il se détendit et ses pensées retrouvèrent une relative sérénité. Plus que l'envoûtement, plus que la soif de sang, il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait chez cette fille. Il n'aurait su expliquer quoi mais ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'apparaître à ses yeux comme un dangereux monstre était l'exact opposé de ce qu'il souhaitait.

Sans ajouter un mot, Sasuke s'éclipsa et disparu de leur champ de vision. Il avait été si rapide que Sakura ne l'aurait sûrement pas vu partir si elle n'avait pas eu le regard fixé sur lui à ce moment-là.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour s'assurer qu'aucun étudiant n'avait aperçu Sasuke faire usage de ses capacités vampiriques pour s'éloigner si rapidement. Tout semblait normal. Le jeune blond se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Sakura en poussant un long soupir.

\- Et ben dis donc... chuchota-t-il dans un souffle.

* * *

\- Sasuke ?

En rentrant au manoir après les cours, Naruto s'était directement mis à la recherche de son ami.

\- Il est dans sa chambre Naruto, l'informa Kakashi. Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Il n'a rien voulu me dire.

\- Plutôt bien, répondit Naruto. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il parte en courant à midi.

Kakashi lui fit signe de poursuivre et de lui raconter ce qu'il savait. Naruto obtempéra, il savait que Kakashi voulait simplement venir en aide à son ami.

\- Bon, déclara Kakashi à la fin de son récit. La journée est plutôt positive. L'entrainement d'Itachi a porté ses fruits et c'est le principal. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Sasuke revienne à la normale tout de suite, encore moins en présence de l'humaine responsable de l'envoûtement. Il va valoir être patient avec lui.

Naruto hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- A vrai dire, poursuivit Kakashi, l'envoûtement est toujours présent même si Sasuke parvient à y résister. Cette situation est inédite ; à ma connaissance, aucun autre vampire n'a pu rester en contact avec l'humain qui l'a envoûté. Par conséquent, je suis incapable de dire quelle relation lie à présent Sasuke et cette humaine ni quelle influence elle peut avoir sur lui. Ce sont des choses qu'il va devoir découvrir par lui-même. L'envoûtement est une magie puissante et mystérieuse, un lien très fort existe sûrement entre eux mais ne le dis pas à Sasuke, il déteste que quelqu'un puisse avoir un quelconque contrôle sur lui.

\- Entendu, confirma Naruto avant de monter à l'étage.

Il toqua deux coups à la porte de Sasuke avant d'entrer.

\- Je suis désolé Naruto, déclara le brun dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu présentes tes excuses, rétorqua Naruto.

\- Sakura va bien ? s'enquit Sasuke. Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire peur.

\- Elle s'en remettra, affirma le blond, elle en a vu d'autres.

\- Tout est de ma faute, d'abord je l'attaque et manque de la vider de son sang et ensuite alors qu'elle commence à avoir confiance en nous, je lui fais peur. Elle doit me voir comme un monstre sanguinaire et elle aurait raison. Pourtant j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à la connaitre, je me sens bien avec elle.

Les paroles de Kakashi résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Naruto. Quel lien y avait-il désormais entre Sakura et Sasuke ?

\- Mais non, le rassura Naruto, elle ne te voit pas comme un monstre. Elle ne sait pas qui l'a attaquée et à midi tu lui as juste fait peur. Présente-lui tes excuses, sois gentil avec elle la prochaine fois et tout se passera bien.

\- Tu crois ?

Décidément, Sasuke était vraiment perturbé. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se torturer l'esprit pour si peu ni de s'inquiéter comme cela.

\- Je t'assure, répondit Naruto. Sakura est une fille intelligente, il faut juste lui faire confiance et te conduire avec elle comme tu le ferais avec un ami.

Sasuke sembla apaisé par ces paroles. Naruto espérait juste qu'il allait suivre ses conseils. Il souhaitait vraiment que Sakura et son meilleur ami s'entendent bien, ce serait bénéfique pour tout le monde.

\- Tu as une idée de pourquoi tu as réagi si violemment à midi ? demanda le blond.

\- Pour être honnête, avoua Sasuke, je crois que je n'ai pas aimé me sentir mis à nu devant Sakura. Je me sens déjà assez vulnérable comme cela face à elle et à l'envoûtement qui nous lie.

\- Pourtant il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, répondit Naruto. Sakura et toi, vous avez une relation spéciale. Elle ne le sait pas encore mais elle doit le sentir. Il y a sûrement une signification au fait que tu te sentes bien quand tu es avec elle. Et puis, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose d'ouvrir un peu ton cœur à quelqu'un d'autre que moi...

Sasuke hochait la tête distraitement, convaincu et rassuré par les paroles de son ami.

\- Oui tu as raison, il faut que je m'habitue... Attends, reprit-il d'un ton irrité, tu viens de dire que je t'ouvrais mon cœur ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Naruto éclata de rire, il retrouvait enfin son meilleur ami bougon et incroyablement susceptible.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur__ :_ Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

On se retrouve bientôt ! Bisous !


	15. 15 - Sortie au cinéma

_Note de l'auteur :__ Bonjour à tous !_

_Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai dans la publication de ce chapitre, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps..._

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sakura avait passé la soirée à se ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sasuke durant la pause de midi. Même Ino, qui était venue lui montrer le résultat de sa virée shopping, avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sakura n'avait rien voulu lui dire mais la blonde connaissait assez son amie pour savoir quand elle était perturbée. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas insisté lorsque Sakura avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Des dizaines de questions tournaient dans l'esprit de Sakura. Pourquoi Sasuke s'était-il emporté comme cela ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle des émotions aussi contradictoires à son égard ? Et surtout, était-elle devenue inconsciente au point d'oublier que les vampires n'étaient pas des humains normaux mais bien des créatures surnaturelles capables du pire ?

Peut-être qu'à force de passer du temps en compagnie de Naruto, elle avait fini par oublier la nature violente et imprévisible des vampires. Pourtant, elle était bien placée pour savoir à quel point les vampires pouvaient être dangereux.

Néanmoins, Sakura espérait réellement parvenir à s'entendre avec Naruto et son meilleur ami. Elle avait appris à connaitre le blond et elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Si Sasuke comptait autant pour lui, cela signifiait qu'il devait être quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être qu'il était juste un peu plus sauvage que son ami. Et puis, peut-être qu'elle l'avait blessé en abordant le sujet de ses parents s'ils étaient effectivement morts comme elle le soupçonnait.

Sakura avait pris sa décision : elle ne s'arrêterait pas à l'incident de la veille et elle attendrait de mieux connaitre Sasuke avant de le juger. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'existence des vampires, elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement les ignorer. Naruto était devenu son ami, elle avait confiance en lui et elle continuerait de se fier à lui tout en restant sur ses gardes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto attendait Sakura en bas de chez elle comme à son habitude. Sakura remarqua tout de suite qu'il était seul.

\- Yo Sakura ! Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bonjour Naruto, répondit la jeune fille. Oui ça va et toi ?

\- Impec.

Les deux camarades commencèrent leur chemin en direction de l'université.

\- Sasuke tenait à te présenter ses excuses, déclara Naruto après quelques mètres. Il est vraiment désolé de s'être emporté hier et il espère sincèrement que tu le pardonneras.

\- Oui, bien sûr je le pardonne, répondit Sakura. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû aborder un sujet sensible.

\- Non tu n'y es pour rien, assura le blond. Sasuke réagit parfois excessivement. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop fait peur hier, il n'est pas comme cela d'habitude.

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis plus forte que ce que l'on croit.

\- Ça, j'en suis persuadé, affirma Naruto avec un sourire. Ça me fait plaisir que tu ne tiennes pas rigueur à Sasuke parce qu'il t'a vraiment appréciée et il aimerait faire plus ample connaissance avec toi.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Sakura.

\- Oui et crois-moi, ça ne lui arrive pas souvent d'apprécier quelqu'un !

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula sans encombre. Sakura avait eu l'occasion de recroiser Sasuke plusieurs fois en compagnie de Naruto et tout s'était bien passé. Le jeune vampire avait même tenu à s'excuser personnellement pour sa conduite.

Sans qu'elle ne sache dire pourquoi, Sakura était irrémédiablement attirée par ce garçon. Oui, il était incroyablement beau et beaucoup de filles se retournaient sur lui mais ce n'est pas ce qui fascinait Sakura. Il y avait en lui quelque chose d'envoûtant, quelque chose de mystérieux, un magnétisme dont elle ne pouvait pas se défaire. Peut-être était-ce dans son attitude ou dans la manière qu'il avait de la regarder ? Ou alors était-ce son côté ténébreux ? Impossible à dire.

La seule chose dont Sakura était certaine était le fait que ce vampire la fascinait malgré le sentiment de danger qui l'assaillait parfois en sa présence.

Lorsque Naruto lui proposa une sortie au cinéma en compagnie de Sasuke, Sakura hésita avant de répondre. Était-ce une bonne idée ? Était-elle prête à passer toute une soirée en compagnie de ce mystérieux vampire ? Bien sûr, Naruto serait avec eux et elle avait entièrement confiance en lui mais quand même... D'un autre côté, elle avait furieusement envie de passer du temps auprès de Sasuke, d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

Pour finir de décider la jeune fille, Naruto lui proposa d'inviter également Ino. Une présence familière à ses côtés l'aiderait sûrement à passer une bonne soirée. Cela convainquit Sakura qui déclara qu'elle allait en parler à Ino avant de donner sa réponse.

Sa meilleure amie fût bien évidemment emballée, elle adorait passer des soirées à l'extérieur. Les quatre jeunes gens se donnèrent donc rendez-vous le samedi suivant.

* * *

Le samedi soir, Sakura et Ino attendaient devant le cinéma et, chose peu surprenante, Naruto était en retard.

\- Tu aimerais voir quoi ? demanda Ino en regardant les affiches. Une comédie sentimentale ?

\- Non, répondit Sakura. Ça serait trop bizarre d'aller voir ça avec des garçons. Je préférerais un film d'action.

\- Oui tu as raison, admit la blonde. Gardons les films à l'eau de rose pour nos soirées entre filles et pour les rendez-vous galants. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de celui-ci avec des vampires et des loups-garous ?

\- Non ! s'exclama précipitamment Sakura. Je n'ai pas envie de fantastique, reprit-elle plus calmement.

\- Ok. Alors plutôt un film avec du suspens ? On m'a conseillé celui-là, dit Ino en pointant une affiche. Il parait qu'il est vraiment bien.

\- Ça me va ! répondit Sakura en souriant. Mais il faudra quand même demander l'avis des garçons.

\- Bien sûr, mais crois-en mon expérience, c'est toujours les filles qui finissent par avoir le dernier mot.

Ino était fidèle à elle-même. Enjouée, malicieuse et séductrice. Cela rassurait Sakura d'avoir un point d'ancrage familier au milieu de l'univers mystérieux dans lequel elle évoluait depuis quelques temps.

\- Au fait, déclara Ino, tu ne m'as pas dit grand-chose sur l'ami de Naruto.

\- Oh, physiquement il va te plaire, s'exclama Sakura. C'est tout à fait ton genre !

\- Ah oui ? demanda Ino avec un sourire ravi.

\- Oui mais ne te laisse pas avoir par son apparence, il est loin d'être inoffensif. Ce garçon peut être dangereux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda la blonde avec méfiance Je croyais que tu ne le connaissais pas bien.

\- Non je ne le connais pas bien, consentit Sakura. Mais je connais Naruto.

\- Tu veux dire que Naruto a déjà été violent avec toi ? questionna Ino d'un air alarmé.

\- Non ! répondit précipitamment Sakura. Non ce n'est pas cela. C'est juste que... Il est... différent. Ils sont différents. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on ne vit pas dans le même monde.

Ino fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Sakura voulait laisser sous-entendre ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps car les deux garçons venaient d'arriver.

\- Salut les filles ! s'exclama Naruto en arrivant. Vous allez bien ?

Ino s'était figée en découvrant l'identité de l'ami de Naruto. Elle ne s'était pas doutée un seul instant qu'il pouvait s'agir de Sasuke Uchiha, le garçon sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu depuis la rentrée.

Elle attrapa discrètement Sakura par le bras et la tira à l'écart alors que les garçons examinaient les films à l'affiche.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que le meilleur ami de Naruto était Sasuke ! chuchota-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Hein ? fit Sakura. Tu connais Sasuke ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Ino. C'est le beau brun dont je te parle depuis la rentrée !

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Le mystérieux jeune homme dont Ino lui rabattait les oreilles était en réalité Sasuke Uchiha, le meilleur ami de Naruto et vampire de son état ? Les filles n'eurent pas le temps de discuter d'avantage car Naruto et Sasuke revenaient vers elles.

\- Alors, il y a quelque chose qui vous intéresse ? demanda Ino.

\- J'ai bien envie de voir le film d'horreur ! s'exclama Naruto. Celui avec des zombies.

\- Mmm, non désolée ça ne va pas être possible, répondit Ino. Sakura n'aime pas les films d'horreur.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Naruto.

\- Oui, elle n'aime pas avoir peur au cinéma et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas avoir vos oreilles trop près d'elle pendant un film d'horreur.

\- Ino ! s'insurgea Sakura. Tu n'es pas obligée de raconter ça à tout le monde...

Sasuke, qui avait suivi la discussion avec intérêt, arborait un léger sourire en coin. Alors comme ça, l'intrigante Sakura avait peur des films d'horreur ? Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, elle avait l'air d'être une fille forte et sûre d'elle. Aux yeux de Sasuke, cela ne faisait que renforcer son charme.

\- Bon, et bien vous avez une autre idée ? s'enquit Naruto.

\- Le film d'action à suspens nous tentait bien... avança Ino.

\- Ah oui j'en ai entendu parler ! Ça me va, assura Naruto.

\- C'est bon pour moi aussi, déclara Sasuke.

\- Parfait, conclut Ino.

Alors que les garçons s'avançaient vers le guichet pour prendre des tickets, Ino glissa un clin d'œil à Sakura avec un air de "Je te l'avais bien dit !". Et effectivement elle avait raison, les filles avaient eu le dernier mot sur le choix du film.

Le groupe d'amis nouvellement formé se faufila vite à travers le cinéma vers la salle de projection car la séance n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Arrivée dans la salle, Ino attrapa Sakura par la main et commença à zigzaguer parmi les rangées. Sasuke s'apprêtait à prendre la suite de la jeune fille lorsque Naruto le retint par le bras et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Les deux garçons se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Naruto se demandait si c'était une bonne idée que Sasuke passe deux heures assis dans le noir à côté de la fille dont l'odeur lui était si irrésistible et qu'il avait en permanence envie de mordre à cause de l'envoûtement qui les liait.

Sasuke hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Son ami avait raison, il valait mieux jouer la carte de la sécurité. Il laissa donc passer Naruto qui s'installa entre Sakura et lui.

Ino profita de la courte attente avant le début du film pour faire part de son excitation à Sakura. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le mec sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu dès le premier jour de la rentrée puisse être le meilleur ami de Naruto. Quelle coïncidence ! Elle ne tenait pas en place, d'après elle, Sasuke s'était montré plutôt froid jusqu'à présent mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils avaient des amis en commun, tout aller changer. Ino attendait donc beaucoup de la suite de la soirée. La jeune blonde continua à babiller comme cela en vantant les qualités de Sasuke jusqu'à ce que le film commence.

Sakura savait que les vampires risquaient de les entendre avec leur ouïe ultra-sensible mais elle n'osait pas dire à sa meilleure amie d'arrêter. Et en effet, Naruto ne perdait pas une miette de leurs chuchotements. Il trouvait cela très amusant et un sourire idiot était figé sur son visage.

Sasuke en revanche, n'écoutait pas les messes basses des deux filles. Il était concentré sur sa respiration et tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit. Malgré l'entrainement qu'il avait subi auprès d'Itachi, il avait encore un peu de mal à se contrôler en présence d'autant d'humains et surtout si proche de l'objet de son envoûtement.

Le film était fidèle à leurs attentes, bourré d'action et de rebondissements. Le suspens était également bien présent et Sakura, qui appréciait peu de regarder ce genre de film en public, était sur les nerfs. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible et fragile au milieu de tous ces inconnus en poussant un cri de terreur incontrôlé.

Naruto avait remarqué son attitude tendue et, alors que le suspens était à son comble, il posa délicatement une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Sakura sursauta avant de se détendre légèrement et elle lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Sasuke, qui avait aperçu la scène du coin de l'œil, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. Il aurait bien aimé faire ce geste réconfortant à la place de Naruto.

* * *

A la fin du film, les quatre amis décidèrent de poursuivre la soirée autour d'un verre dans un bar du centre-ville. Ils commandèrent des amuse-bouche et s'installèrent à une table dans un coin tranquille. De nombreux autres jeunes avaient eu la même idée de sortir en ce samedi soir et le bar était bondé.

Ino profita de l'occasion pour tenter de faire plus ample connaissance avec Sasuke et Naruto ne tarda pas à égailler l'ambiance avec ses blagues et ses histoires cocasses. Finalement, Sakura était contente d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Naruto. La soirée de passait à merveille et elle pouvait découvrir une autre facette de la personnalité de Sasuke, plus calme et détendu que la dernière fois. On sentait que Naruto et lui étaient très proches, et Sasuke avait l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise en sa présence.

Petit à petit, Sakura laissa tomber la méfiance qu'elle avait à l'égard de Sasuke. Elle sentait toujours un sentiment inexplicable de danger quand elle était proche de lui mais la curiosité et l'attraction qu'elle ressentait pour lui l'avait emporté. Si Naruto l'appréciait autant, ce devait sûrement être une bonne personne au fond.

Sasuke, quant à lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour Sakura. Cette fille l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait pas les émotions étranges qu'il ressentait en sa présence ni l'envie irrésistible qu'il avait d'être auprès d'elle. L'envoûtement n'était sûrement pas totalement étranger à cela mais il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Il n'avait pas seulement envie de son sang, il avait également envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle et simplement d'être à ses côtés.

Au fil de la soirée, l'envoûtement devint plus facile à gérer pour Sasuke. Il commençait à s'habituer à la présence de Sakura dans son environnement proche et il repoussait inconsciemment l'envoûtement sans que cela ne lui demande trop d'efforts.

Naruto trouvait Sasuke bien plus bavard que d'habitude. Lui qui d'ordinaire n'aimait pas parler, surtout en présence d'étrangers, n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions à Sakura. Naruto était vraiment content de voir que ces deux-là s'entendaient bien. Il savait que Sasuke ressentait des choses nouvelles pour lui et que ce n'était pas forcément facile à gérer mais il était fier de lui.

A un moment donné, Ino demanda discrètement à Sakura de l'accompagner aux toilettes. Naruto et Sasuke, avec leur ouïe de vampire, avaient saisi ses propos même si elle avait pris soin de parler à voix basse.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les filles vont toujours aux toilettes à plusieurs, déclara Naruto en les regardant s'éloigner.

La porte des toilettes se referma bientôt sur les deux jeunes filles. Malgré leurs sens sur-développés, entre l'éloignement et le bruit régnant à l'intérieur du bar, les vampires étaient incapables d'entendre ce qu'il se disait de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- La soirée se passe bien, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Ino en se recoiffant devant le miroir.

\- Oui, répondit Sakura, super bien même. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre mais finalement c'était une bonne idée. On s'amuse bien.

\- En fait Sakura, je voulais te parler de quelque chose... reprit Ino d'une voix hésitante.

\- Bien sûr, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, l'encouragea Sakura.

\- J'ai remarqué que Sasuke s'intéressait beaucoup à toi. Il ne te quitte pas des yeux. Ne le prends pas mal mais, comme tu le sais, j'ai craqué sur lui depuis le premier jour de la rentrée et je ne compte pas abandonner. C'est vraiment le mec parfait pour moi, il est canon, sûr de lui et intelligent. J'espère donc qu'il n'y a pas de malentendus entre nous.

Sakura voyait très bien où Ino voulait en venir. Sa meilleure amie supportait très mal la concurrence, surtout en matière de garçons.

\- Je comprends, assura Sakura. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir de mon côté, je ne cherche absolument pas à sortir avec Sasuke.

\- D'accord ça me rassure. Je ne voudrais pas me prendre la tête avec toi pour des broutilles. Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé de ça, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

\- Bien sûr que non Ino, tu es ma meilleure amie et aucun garçon ne pourra changer cela, affirma Sakura.

Ino sembla réellement rassurée par les paroles de Sakura et les deux jeunes filles ne tardèrent pas à retourner à leur table. La soirée recommença sans que personne ne puisse se douter de la conversation qu'elles avaient eu en cachette.

Bientôt, les rires fusèrent et tout le monde prenait du bon temps.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, rien dans le comportement de Sasuke et Naruto ne pouvait laisser penser qu'ils n'étaient pas des humains normaux. Ils se comportaient comme n'importe quels jeunes de leur âge et, hormis quelques regards jaloux de filles passant près d'eux, aucun signe extérieur ne montrait leur appartenance à l'espèce des vampires.

Si Sakura n'avait pas été au courant de leur petit secret, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent agir comme les créatures surnaturelles qu'ils étaient et faire appel à des pouvoirs dépassant l'entendement. Ino, pour sa part, ne se doutait de rien et profitait juste de sa soirée.

Les quatre amis se séparèrent peu après minuit. Les garçons offrirent de raccompagner les filles chez elles mais elles déclinèrent la proposition. Elles n'étaient plus des petites filles sur lesquelles on devait veiller en permanence. Malgré tout, Sakura sentit une présence rassurante la suivre discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait franchi la porte de son immeuble. Avoir des amis vampires avait parfois quelques avantages.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Sakura repensa au déroulement de la soirée. Elle était perturbée par les révélations d'Ino. Si sa meilleure amie pensait que Sasuke s'intéressait à elle, c'était sûrement vrai : Ino avait l'œil pour ce genre de choses. Mais pourquoi un vampire tel que Sasuke s'intéresserait-il à une simple humaine comme elle ? D'un autre côté, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Sasuke était si contradictoires et si intenses que peut-être que le vampire y était soumis lui aussi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sakura avait été sincère lorsqu'elle avait déclaré à Ino qu'elle ne pensait pas à Sasuke autrement que comme à un ami. Son quotidien était déjà bien assez compliqué comme cela en ce moment sans avoir à y rajouter une idylle avec un vampire, aussi beau soit-il.

* * *

Au repère de l'Akatsuki, tout était étrangement calme. La plupart des membres étaient rentrés de mission et ils profitaient de ces quelques jours de répit pour se reposer et reprendre des forces.

Sasori n'avait pas oublié sa visite à l'improviste au temple Uchiha et la découverte qu'il y avait faite. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler avec Itachi mais il allait vite remédier à cela. Les membres de l'Akatsuki étant tous des vampires déserteurs souvent violents et incontrôlables, la méfiance et le soupçon était de rigueur en permanence.

Bien qu'Itachi soit la personne en qui Sasori avait le plus confiance au sein de l'organisation, il préférait tirer les choses au clair et s'assurer de l'honnêteté de son camarade. Il profita donc du fait qu'ils soient tous les deux présents au repère pour aller le voir dans sa chambre.

\- Au fait, déclara Sasori après les salutations de rigueur, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce que tu faisais avec ton frère au manoir Uchiha la dernière fois...

\- Je l'aidais à résoudre un problème, répondit énigmatiquement Itachi.

\- Tu t'es réconcilié avec lui ? demandant le roux étonné.

\- Non, répondit Itachi. Mais il savait que j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'aider dans ce cas précis.

Sasori hocha les sourcils d'un air interrogatif. Itachi ne souhaitait pas dévoiler les secrets de Sasuke mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne lui disait pas la vérité, Sasori mènerait son enquête lui-même et Itachi perdrait sa confiance, chose dont il ne pouvait pas se permettre.

\- Sasuke a été envoûté par une humaine, révéla Itachi. Il l'a attaquée et il a failli la vider de son sang mais Kakashi Hatake est intervenu à temps et il a pu l'arrêter.

\- L'humaine est donc encore en vie ?

\- Oui, confirma Itachi. J'ai entraîné Sasuke pour qu'il puisse résister à son odeur et à l'envoûtement qui va avec.

\- Entraîné... répéta Sasori. Tu n'as tout de même pas utilisé les Arcanes Lunaires sur ton propre frère ?

\- Si, avoua le brun. Et à plusieurs reprises.

Sasori eut l'air à la fois étonné et impressionné.

\- Les Arcanes Lunaires, dit-il pensivement. Cette technique propre au clan Uchiha a été créée dans le but de torturer ses adversaires... Tu as de la chance que ton frère et toi partagiez le même sang et la même puissance héritée de vos ancêtres. Même si Sasuke est un Uchiha, il est beaucoup plus jeune que toi, tu as pris un gros risque en utilisant cette technique sur lui.

\- Je sais, confessa Itachi, mais je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions.

\- Et alors ? interrogea Sasori. Ça a fonctionné comme tu le souhaitais ?

\- Sasuke est retourné à Konoha où il fréquente régulièrement l'humaine, répondit Itachi. D'après mes informations, tout se passe bien.

\- J'imagine que tu t'es aussi renseigné sur l'humaine, avança Sasori.

Pour montrer sa bonne volonté, Itachi lui révéla ce qu'il avait appris.

\- Elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno, c'est une étudiante en première année de médecine. Une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, aucun antécédent surnaturel connu.

\- Les envoûtements sont tout de même étranges, pensa tout haut Sasori. J'aimerais bien être capable de percer leurs secrets un jour. Au fait, Pain est au courant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas encore.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, il n'aime pas être tenu à l'écart de ce genre d'informations.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre d'Itachi, Sasori crut entendre un bruissement de tissu à l'extérieur, comme si quelqu'un était resté de l'autre côté pour écouter leur conversation. Il ouvrit la porte assez brusquement pour surprendre l'intrus mais le couloir à l'extérieur était entièrement vide. Aucun indice ne laissait penser que quelqu'un se trouvait là une seconde plus tôt.

* * *

À quelques portes de là, dans une autre partie du repère utilisé par l'Akatsuki, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds entrait en trombe dans la chambre d'un camarade. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux traces de sang formant un pentagramme sur le sol et s'empressa de lui faire part de sa découverte.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre ! s'exclama-t-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois-ci. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous laisser sur ce petit cliffhanger..._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_On se retrouve très vite pour la suite des aventures._

_À bientôt !_


	16. 16 - L'Akatsuki

_Note de l'auteur :__ Bonsoir !_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'avec ce chapitre, l'Envoûtement dépasse les 50 000 mots. Je n'étais absolument pas sûre d'arriver jusque là en commençant cette toute première fanfiction donc je tenais à vous remercier du fond du cœur pour tous les mots gentils que vous m'avez laissé._

_Merci à tous de me suivre si fidèlement, j'espère que l'histoire est à la hauteur de vos espérances. _

_Bonne lecture et à très bientôt. _

_Maïwen._

* * *

Sakura traversait tranquillement le campus de l'université lorsqu'un quelqu'un l'interpella.

\- Salut ma jolie, tu vas où comme ça ?

Elle se retourna pour voir qui était en train de lui parler. Il s'agissait d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Grand et bien bâti, il avait des cheveux gris mais ne semblait pas avoir plus de 30 ans. Il était plutôt séduisant dans son genre, si on aimait les hommes aux cheveux gominés et à l'air sûr de soi.

Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait apostrophée, au vu de son physique et son attitude, il ne devait pas avoir de mal avec les femmes. De plus, elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui. En tout cas, elle était sûre d'une chose : la technique d'approche qu'il avait utilisée avec elle était absolument lamentable. Elle l'ignora et reprit son chemin.

\- Ne pars pas comme ça, s'exclama l'homme en se mettant devant elle pour lui barrer la route. Je m'appelle Hidan et toi c'est Sakura c'est ça ?

\- Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? demanda Sakura soudainement suspicieuse.

\- Je connais un tas de chose, répondit-il d'un ton ambigu. Et s'il te plait, ne me vouvoie pas, ça me fait me sentir vieux et je déteste ça.

Il détailla Sakura des pieds à la tête et se mordit lascivement la lèvre inférieure avant de poursuivre.

\- D'autant plus que je suis plutôt beau gosse non ? déclara-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Sa chemise ouverte laissant voir le début de son torse musclé ainsi que son sourire aguicheur étaient autant de signes montrant qu'on était en présence d'un dragueur invétéré. Sakura n'aimait pas les hommes de son genre, aussi elle tourna les talons.

\- Hey où tu vas comme ça ? J'ai pas fini de te parler, protesta l'homme aux cheveux gris en attrapant Sakura par le poignet.

\- Lâchez-moi ! siffla-t-elle en retirant vivement sa main, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser importuner.

Décidément, elle ne sentait vraiment pas ce type. Il était trop vieux pour faire partie de l'université et elle ne comprenait pas comment il la connaissait. Son insistance et ses manières un peu brutes mettait son instinct en alerte. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- Hidan, Hidan, tu vois bien que tu fais peur à la demoiselle... reprocha une autre voix.

Le garçon blond qui venait de parler s'approcha de Sakura et lui pris délicatement la main. Avant que celle-ci n'ait le temps de réagir, il s'inclina et approcha doucement ses lèvres des doigts de la jeune fille pour lui faire un baise-main. Sidérée par ce geste auquel elle ne s'attendait absolument pas, Sakura resta interdite et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en dévisageant le jeune homme. Lorsque celui-ci releva la tête, il figea son regard bleu dans les yeux de Sakura et sourit légèrement.

\- Enchanté belle demoiselle, susurra-t-il, mon nom est Deidara. Je te prie d'excuser les manières grossières de mon camarade.

\- Euh... hésita Sakura qui ne savait pas quel comportement adopter.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Disons simplement que nous avons des amis en commun et que nous avions hâte de faire ta connaissance.

\- Quels amis ? demanda la jeune fille avec méfiance.

\- Cela n'a aucune importance, éluda Deidara. Accepterais-tu de te joindre à moi pour une petite promenade ? Nous pourrions parler tranquillement et faire plus ample connaissance.

Sakura hésitait quant à la marche à suivre. Le dénommé Deidara lui inspirait plus confiance qu'Hidan mais elle n'était pas totalement rassurée pour autant. Quelque chose chez ces hommes ne tournait pas rond. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils venaient soudainement lui parler ni ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. De plus, il y avait quelque chose dans leur physique et leur attitude qui l'inquiétait. Sakura les trouvait... différents des gens qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

\- Hidan, je crois que nous avons de la compagnie... déclara soudainement Deidara.

Hidan se retourna juste à temps pour parer un coup de pied de Naruto. Sasuke et lui venaient d'arriver en trombe. A la mine alarmée qu'ils avaient, Sakura compris que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer.

Sans perdre un instant, Naruto retourna à la charge contre Hidan tandis que Sasuke fondait sur Deidara. Ce dernier esquiva l'attaque en faisant un bond sur le côté et Sasuke en profita pour se placer entre lui et Sakura. Pour le dissuader d'approcher, le brun émit un feulement menaçant à l'encontre de Deidara qui fit froid dans le dos de la jeune fille. Un peu plus loin, Naruto et Hidan se jaugeaient du regard silencieusement, préparant tous les deux leur prochaine attaque.

\- Ça va Sakura ? s'enquit Naruto sans quitter son adversaire des yeux.

\- Ça... ça va, bégaya la jeune fille qui avait du mal à comprendre la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à toucher un seul de ses cheveux, menaça Sasuke qui se tenait toujours en protection devant Sakura.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? déclara froidement un roux qui venait d'arriver.

\- Sasori ! s'exclama Deidara en voyant le nouvel arrivant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Il me semblait bien avoir senti quelqu'un derrière la porte hier, répondit ce dernier. Vous êtes tellement prévisibles... Je n'ai pas eu à chercher longtemps avant de savoir où vous trouver Hidan et toi.

Deidara sembla blessé par ces paroles mais il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Sasuke et Naruto observaient la scène, à l'affût du moindre signe hostile de la part des membres de l'Akatsuki.

\- La fête est finie, reprit Sasori, on s'en va.

\- Attends, on commence juste à s'amuser, protesta Deidara.

\- Non on y va, répondit le roux d'un ton sans appel. Pain a une mission pour nous et on a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça avec vos enfantillages. Vous savez que je déteste être en retard.

Il tourna les talons et partit en direction de la sortie. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le blond se plia à la volonté, visiblement mécontent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma jolie, on se reverra sûrement, lança Hidan avec un clin d'œil avant de suivre les deux autres.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les trois disparus, Sasuke et Naruto se précipitèrent vers Sakura pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Cette dernière réalisait tout juste ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Ces types, chuchota-t-elle, c'est... c'est...

\- Oui Sakura, répondit Sasuke, ce sont des vampires.

* * *

L'adrénaline qui était montée dans le corps de Sakura au début des événements retomba brutalement et elle se sentit défaillir. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler et elle fut obligée de s'asseoir par terre avec l'aide de Sasuke qui était resté auprès d'elle.

Elle réalisait qu'elle avait eu de la chance que Sasuke et Naruto interviennent à temps. Qui sait ce que lui voulaient ces deux vampires ?

Naruto avait jeté un coup d'œil circulaire pour vérifier qu'aucun étudiant n'ait vu quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire pendant leur altercation avec l'Akatsuki. Heureusement, cela s'était terminé assez rapidement et surtout avant que les différents protagonistes ne fassent appel à leurs pouvoirs surnaturels. Les coups échangés avaient été plus violents que s'ils étaient venus de simples humains mais une personne extérieure au combat ne pouvait pas s'en être aperçu. De plus, ils se trouvaient dans un endroit un peu en retrait et les autres étudiants étaient trop loin pour entendre les paroles qu'ils avaient échangé. Tout le monde avait dû croire qu'il s'agissait d'un simple accrochage entre de vieilles connaissances.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici, déclara Naruto, c'est trop dangereux. L'Akatsuki risque de revenir. Trois de ses membres sont venus à la rencontre de Sakura, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

\- On va l'emmener au manoir, décida Sasuke. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr.

Il se pencha sur Sakura et lui posa tendrement une main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu peux marcher ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille hocha faiblement la tête pour signifier que oui et elle se releva lentement.

\- On devrait passer par les bois, estima Naruto. C'est le chemin le plus rapide. Mais Sakura...

\- Je la porterai, déclara Sasuke.

\- D'accord, opina Naruto. Attends juste d'être à l'abri du regard des humains.

Les trois étudiants sortirent de l'université et partirent en direction de l'extérieur de la ville.

Konoha était entourée par plusieurs forêts et l'université se trouvait à une des extrémités de la ville. La lisière du bois le plus proche n'était donc pas très éloignée et ils y parvinrent en quelques minutes.

Sakura suivit les deux garçons qui commençaient à s'enfoncer au milieu de la végétation.

Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Sasuke se tourna vers Sakura et il la prit délicatement dans ses bras en passant un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos.

\- Accroche-toi, dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Ça risque de secouer...

Sakura ne comprit ce qu'il entendait par là qu'une fois que les deux vampires se furent élancés dans les bois.

Ils utilisaient leurs capacités surnaturelles pour courir à la vitesse de l'éclair, bondissant parfois même de branches en branches. Sakura agrippa le t-shirt de Sasuke et le serra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber. Heureusement, le vampire savait ce qu'il faisait et il prenait garde à ce que Sakura reste en sécurité au creux de ses bras.

La sensation que procurait cette course folle à travers les bois était magique, Sakura n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Passés les premiers instants de frayeur, l'euphorie s'était emparée d'elle. Un sentiment de délivrance l'avait envahie, tous ces problèmes s'étaient envolés et elle profitait simplement de l'instant présent.

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux et les faisait virevolter contre l'épaule de Sasuke. Blottie dans les bras du jeune vampire, Sakura se sentait invincible. La vitesse à laquelle ils évoluaient lui procurait une sensation de liberté plus forte que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors. Un sourire béat était apparu sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Sakura ferma les yeux et apprécia la sensation du vent fouettant son visage avant de les rouvrir pour regarder les arbres défiler à toute allure devant elle.

Elle avait conscience de sa proximité avec Sasuke et, étrangement, cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Au contraire, elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, comme si elle était à sa place. Le fin t-shirt du jeune homme était tout ce qui séparait leurs deux peaux et Sakura sentait les muscles de son torse se contracter à chaque fois qu'il faisait un effort. Elle rougit légèrement à cette idée mais ne se détacha pas pour autant de lui.

Pour Sasuke, Sakura était presque aussi légère qu'une plume. Lorsqu'il faisait appel à tous ses pouvoirs vampiriques, sa force était décuplée. Il prenait quand même soin de faire attention aux chemins qu'il empruntait afin qu'aucune branche ne vienne heurter la jeune fille.

Ils étaient tellement proches que Sasuke était envahi par sa délicieuse odeur. Néanmoins, il n'avait aucun mal à garder le contrôle. Au contraire, sentir Sakura au creux de ses bras faisait ressortir en lui un instinct de protection inné. Il avait eu très peur pour elle lorsqu'il l'avait vue en compagnie de Deidara et Hidan. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi mais à cet instant, il aurait été capable de tuer tous ceux voulant lui faire du mal.

Naruto réalisa un peu tard que laisser Sakura dans les bras de Sasuke n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée. Dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait pas pensé à porter lui-même Sakura pour éviter à Sasuke une telle proximité avec la jeune fille. Mais Naruto, qui les observait du coin de l'œil, dut admettre que Sasuke s'en sortait admirablement bien. L'envoûtement n'avait pas l'air d'être trop dur à gérer pour lui. Son ami n'avait absolument pas l'air crispé qu'il prenait lorsqu'il tentait de refréner sa soif de sang. L'adrénaline avait-elle chassé l'envoûtement ? Ou bien Sasuke était-il trop concentré sur autre chose ?

Ils continuèrent leur course ainsi jusqu'au manoir des vampires situé sur les hauteurs de Konoha.

Sakura n'avait pas lâché le t-shirt de Sasuke. La tête encore pleine des sensations extraordinaires qu'elle avait ressenties lors de leur course à travers les bois, elle ne redescendit sur terre que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte du manoir. L'espace de quelques minutes, elle avait tout oublié.

Sasuke la posa au sol et arrangea délicatement ses cheveux, son regard s'attardant tendrement sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Il se reprit soudainement lorsque Naruto leur demanda ce qu'ils attendaient pour entrer. Sasuke pénétra alors à l'intérieur du manoir et Sakura le suivit silencieusement.

* * *

Une fois arrivés au manoir, Naruto et Sasuke se mirent directement en quête de Kakashi. Par chance, celui-ci se trouvait à l'intérieur et il accouru tout de suite.

Etonné par la présence de Sakura, Kakashi l'invita à s'assoir dans le canapé du salon et demanda aux garçons de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

Naruto se lança dans le récit de leur rencontre avec l'Akatsuki. Kakashi paru préoccupé par ces révélations, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Akatsuki vienne à Konoha et s'en prenne à Sakura.

\- Sakura, demanda Kakashi, j'aimerais que tu me racontes tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant l'arrivée de Naruto et Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit exactement ?

Sakura s'exécuta et relata la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Hidan puis Deidara en essayant de n'omettre aucun détail.

\- D'après vous, qu'est-ce que l'Akatsuki faisait en plein cœur de Konoha ? interrogea Sasuke lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

\- Et pourquoi ils en veulent à Sakura ? ajouta Naruto d'un ton alarmé.

Kakashi fit signe aux garçons de se calmer. Il voyait bien que leur rencontre imprévue avec trois membres d'une organisation aussi dangereuse que l'Akatsuki leur avait mis les nerfs à vifs.

\- Ne nous affolons pas tout de suite, déclara Kakashi. Deidara et Hidan sont les deux membres les plus imprévisibles et les plus incontrôlables de leur organisation. Ils sont peut-être venus là de leur propre chef. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons pas dire avec certitude que l'Akatsuki en veuille à Sakura. Ils n'ont pas été agressifs envers toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

\- Non, répondit-elle, ils avaient juste l'air de vouloir jouer avec moi.

\- Vous voyez, rassura Kakashi, s'ils avaient voulu s'en prendre à elle, ils auraient pu le faire sans problème avant que vous n'interveniez. Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki sont des combattants hors pairs. S'ils avaient voulu lui faire du mal, ils l'auraient fait. Non, on dirait plutôt qu'ils étaient là pour nous narguer ou pour satisfaire leur curiosité personnelle.

\- Mais comment peuvent-ils être au courant pour Sakura ? interrogea Naruto. Comment savent-ils qu'elle connaît notre secret ?

\- C'est Itachi, déclara froidement Sasuke. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

Sakura était totalement perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que les vampires disaient. Qui était cet Itachi ? Et qu'était l'Akatsuki dont ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler ? Le sujet la concernant personnellement - c'était quand même elle qu'on avait prise pour cible - elle estimait être en droit d'obtenir des explications.

\- Qui est Itachi ? demanda-t-elle. Quel rapport a-t-il avec moi ?

Kakashi et Naruto se tournèrent tous deux vers Sasuke, attendant sa réaction.

\- Itachi Uchiha est mon frère, avoua le brun d'un ton sinistre.

Sasuke avait un frère ? Il n'en avait jamais parlé jusqu'à présent. Sakura ne pensait pas qu'un membre de sa famille était encore en vie, sinon, pourquoi était-il sous la protection de Kakashi ?

\- Mais quel rapport avec moi ? insista Sakura.

\- L'information vient sûrement d'Itachi, admit Kakashi en ignorant la question de Sakura. En dehors de notre Cercle, il était le seul au courant de son existence et du lien qui nous lie à elle et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'Orochimaru n'y est pour rien dans cette affaire. Itachi est celui qui a divulgué l'information, mais nous ignorons s'il l'a fait volontairement ou non et surtout, nous ignorons dans quel but l'Akatsuki est venue jusqu'ici.

\- Je lui ferais payer, murmura Sasuke d'un ton qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Sakura n'avait encore jamais vu le jeune brun dans un état pareil. Il semblait littéralement fou de colère. Quelle relation entretenait-il avec son frère pour parler de lui en ces termes ?

\- Calme-toi Sasuke, ordonna Kakashi. N'oublie pas ce qu'Itachi a fait pour toi. Tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui sans son aide.

\- Vous parlez ! s'insurgea Sasuke. Il m'a délivré de l'envoûtement simplement pour pouvoir mieux me torturer par la suite !

Kakashi jeta un regard noir à Sasuke et celui se calma instantanément, non sans avoir auparavant jeté un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Sakura.

Sakura ne comprenait rien. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Envoûtement ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi Sasuke lui avait-il jeté un coup d'œil avec un air désolé. Cela avait-il un rapport avec elle ? Lui cachaient-ils quelque chose ?

\- Je vais activer mon réseau pour tenter de découvrir ce qui a poussé des membres de l'Akatsuki à approcher Sakura, déclara Kakashi. Dans le doute, et en attendant d'avoir des réponses, je veux une garde renforcée sur Sakura. Elle est sous notre protection dorénavant.

Une garde renforcée ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Sakura aurait aimé être consultée avant que de telles décisions concernant sa sécurité et sa vie privée ne soit prise. Elle n'avait rien demandé pour être arrivée là et, bien que cette fameuse Akatsuki commençait à lui faire peur, elle estimait pouvoir assurer elle-même sa propre sécurité. Ce n'était plus une enfant à qui on prenait la main ou à qui on ordonnait d'aller se coucher lorsque des films violents passaient à la télévision.

\- Quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Les trois vampires se regardèrent sans répondre. Comment lui expliquer pourquoi l'Akatsuki s'intéressait à elle sans dévoiler le lien qui la liait à Sasuke et la vérité sur le vampire responsable de son agression ?

\- Bon, j'en ai marre, déclara Sakura au bout de quelques secondes. Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais.

Elle se leva brusquement et, avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir, partit en direction de la sortie. Elle ouvrit sauvagement la porte d'entrée du manoir et sortit à l'extérieur.

Emportée par son élan, elle rata une des marches du petit escalier situé devant la porte et fit plusieurs roulades avant de tomber violemment sur le sol.

\- Sakura ! s'écrièrent Sasuke et Naruto en se précipitant vers elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, Sakura se relevait péniblement. Elle se sentait stupide de s'être emportée ainsi et encore plus d'avoir dérapé dans l'escalier mais pour l'instant, ce qui la préoccupait le plus c'était son coude qui saignait abondamment.

Naruto s'élança vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien tandis que Sasuke se figeait sur le pas de la porte. Les yeux fixés sur le sang tombant au goutte à goutte du bras de Sakura, il sentit l'envoûtement assaillir son esprit. L'odeur était tellement forte et la vue du sang si proche et si réelle qu'il comprit rapidement qu'il n'arriverait pas à résister longtemps.

En levant les yeux, Sakura s'aperçut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Sasuke. Il était figé, une expression crispée sur le visage et il blêmissait à vue d'œil. Soudain, il fit volte-face et s'élança à toute allure.

Sasuke savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à résister à l'envoûtement, pas cette fois-ci. Il avait donc préféré partir pour ne pas prendre de risque. Dans cette situation, il savait que s'éloigner le plus possible de Sakura et de l'odeur de son sang était la meilleure chose à faire.

A la mine interrogative de son amie, Naruto comprit que Sakura se posait des questions sur la réaction de Sasuke. Il préféra lui dire la vérité, une partie tout au moins. Elle méritait bien cela.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire peur, commença-t-il, mais tous les vampires ne gèrent pas de la même manière leur soif. Ils ne sont pas tous si stoïque que moi à la vue du sang. Sasuke a plus de mal à se contrôler donc il a préféré partir pour ne pas prendre de risques.

Sakura accusa la nouvelle. Sasuke, auprès de qui elle s'était sentie tellement en sécurité quelques heures plus tôt, ne pouvait pas résister à la vue du sang ? Un frisson la parcourut de la tête au pied. Elle était en compagnie de vampires, elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

\- Naruto, prononça Kakashi qui était également sorti, ramène Sakura chez elle. Et prends une voiture cette fois-ci, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant des clés, je pense que notre amie a eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.


End file.
